USZ
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: Book Two of the story of Chicago Tallahassee and their crew. Follow up to Zombieland. The Crew has a comfortable life, but nothing can last forever, and again they are threatened. Rated M for language and some sexual situations.
1. The Perfect Crime

**Okay, so this is chapter one of the second book. I hope everyone enjoys :)**

**Here is the new and improved trailer for this book:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y v - 0 9 B p J 1 s U

**I'd REALLY appreciate feedback everyone. Thanks!**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Tallahassee crept into the house closing the door soundlessly behind himself. His eyes scanned every shadow as he moved through the darkness. Not a thing stirred. He pulled his gun from his holster and smiled a little to himself. 'The perfect crime,' he thought.

When the light flicked on above him he jumped, freezing. Chicago stood by the switch looking very un-amused. She had her arms folded and her hips out on one side, a stance always denoting she was pissed. "Hey darlin' I didn't think you would be up so early," he said putting on a grin. Tal always held onto hope that he could salvage anything.

"Yeah, you didn't come home last night… we're you been Tal?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I was going out with the boys," he said in his best innocent voice.

"Uh-huh," she nodded then her eyes flicked to the gun. "What's that for?" she asked. He looked down at the gun.

"What this?" he asked.

"You said you were going bowling… shooting the pins now?" she asked.

"Well uh, we _were_ gonna go bowling, but then we went hunting instead," he smiled pleased with how smooth he was. She gave a fake grin and closed the space between them. She looked down and pointed to his shirt.

"Is that blood?" she asked. He looked down.

"I got a nose bleed," he said.

"Oh, you poor thing," she pouted. "Why don't you take of your jacket?" she suggested with an air of sympathy.

"Oh uh, no, I'm chilly babe," he shook his head.

"Oh, com on… take it off," she said firmly. He sighed and she his jacket. She walked around to his back. "So where's your second nose?" she asked. He gave a sigh if defeat. "The one that was bleeding down your back?" she added storming back to his front.

"Would you believe it is deer blood?" he asked. She gave him a hard glare. "Ok… I'm sorry baby," he said finally dropping his ruse.

"I can't believe you Tal!" she huffed walking away. He put his gun down on the table near the door and followed after her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You promised!" she snapped whirling around and pointing her finger at him.

"I know I did, but I jus-" he shut up when she shook her finger at him again.

"_You promised me,_ you wouldn't do this anymore, and yet every time I turn around you are either walking out the door or in it with blood all over you," she said sharply.

"I just can't stay in here," he said taking her wrist and guiding her finger away from his face. "Baby I'm so bored I could snap," he said.

"Why can't you be like the rest of us? Get a job find a hobby… something," she sighed turning away from him.

"Because this is what I am good at," he said. She shook her head.

"Get out," she said calmly.

"What?" he dropped his 'forgive me' tone.

"Get out Tal!" she snapped spinning around and swatting at him.

"Chicago don't do this!" he snapped as she backed him towards the door. The pitter patter of doggy nails on linoleum flooring came and Tal looked over at the mutt standing in the doorway. "Koda, come here and tell her she needs to calm down," Tal said to the dog. It perked its ears up, wagging its tail at him.

"Get. Out," she repeated and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Make me!" he shouted finally loosing his temper. She rolled her eyes reached over and grabbed his shotgun.

"I'll count to three," she said.

"You're not going to use that on me," he said putting out a hand.

"I may not shoot you, but I will sure as hell beat you," she warned. "One," she said. He gave her a 'you can't be serious' look. "Two," she counted. He took a step back. She stared him down as he backed out of the front door and she slammed it shut. "Three," she sighed leaning against the door.

"This isn't funny Chicago!" he snapped. She ignored him and locked the door. "I'm just going to come back inside!" he growled. She grinned to herself and parted the curtains. She peeked through and showed him his keys, the ones he had left on the table. Tallahassee sighed as she disappeared again. "Chicago!" he shouted beating on the door.

Next thing he knew she was in the bedroom window on the second story. "Here!" she snapped. "Here's your travel bag that you _always_ have packed!" she shouted throwing the duffle at him. He jumped out of the way.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" he shouted.

"Go on!" she screamed back and slammed the window shut.

Letting out an angry huff she sat down on the bed and flopped back. Pulling a pillow over her face she let out a scream.

* * *

Tallahassee bent down and picked up his duffle. He sighed and looked down the street. Fran was opening the coffee shop for the day. He sighed and started off.

"Good morning Tal," the woman beamed when he walked through the door.

"Good morning Fran," he replied.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Pancakes," he replied dropping his bag and sliding into a booth.

"Alrighty," she nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. He took off his hat and stared out the window. The town was just starting to wake up.

* * *

Chicago went to the bathroom and took her morning shower. She tried to put Tallahassee out of her mind. She had bigger things to take care of.

Once out of the shower she selected her clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt, Chicago liked consistency. Downstairs she grabbed her thermos and filled it with water from the fridge. She pulled her boots on, grabbed her phone from it's charger, and put her belt in. She secured the snap in the front and another around her thigh.

As she pulled on her jacket she looking in the mirror. After grabbing her sunglasses she was ready for her day.

A horn honked and she grabbed her backpack and her thermos. Locking the door behind herself she crossed the lawn. Sliding into the passenger seat of the pickup truck Chicago looked over. "Ready to go?" she asked looking back at the trailer behind them.

"Lets hit it," Little Rock grinned.

* * *

Tallahassee wiped his mouth after finishing his pancakes. He sighed and tipped Fran. As he got up he tipped his hat at her. The waitress was already busy with other customers and he didn't know if she saw or not.

On the street again he pulled out his phone. It rang four times before anyone answered.

* * *

"Hello?" Phoenix whispered slouching down in his seat.

"Hey brother, where are you?" Tallahassee asked as he walked down the sidewalk.

Phoenix looked around at all the disapproving eyes glaring at him. "I'm at the school. Nana has a presentation this morning. What do you want?" he asked briskly.

"I need a favor," Tal said.

"Of course you do," Phoenix rolled his eyes. He watched Nana cross the stage. She had become one of the tallest in her class.

"I need a place to crash. Can I come stay with you for a while?" Tal asked dodging a man walking his dog.

"Chicago kicked you out _again_?" Phoenix asked, now whispering as the other parents glared at him.

"Yeah, we had a fight," the cowboy replied.

"Details later. The key is above the door, you can stay in the basement," Phoenix said.

"Thanks," Tal replied.

"You're welcome," Phoenix said sounding annoyed. He snapped the phone shut just in time to cheer as Nana took the microphone.

* * *

Tallahassee crossed the street and walked up the steps of a two story house with blue shutters and an oak tree in the front yard. Reaching up above the doorframe he retrieved the key and entered the house.

Not being a stranger to the home he made his way to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge before retreating to the basement. He dropped his bag, pulled off his shirt and hat, and dropped onto the couch.

"A night well spent none the less," he sighed settling down.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me," Little Rock sighed as the wind blew back her hair.

"He was asking for it," Chicago muttered.

"You need to cut him a break," Little Rock replied. Chicago looked at her for a moment.

"Why do you always jump to defend him?" she sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Call me a softie for the old guy," Little Rock grinned.

"He needs to grow up," Chicago said.

"What did he do?" the younger girl asked.

"He went out again behind my back," she said.

"So what?" Little Rock rolled her eyes.

"We all retired six months ago, remember?" Chicago muttered. "We spent four years on the road, on the run… now we can settle down and all he wants to do is run about with no purpose. I mean, I don't mind if we have something that needs done, but he goes out with his buddies just for the hell of it. Just to one up each other and sooner or later someone is going to get bit," Chicago said letting her flood of frustration flow freely.

"You ever consider that Tallahassee isn't ever going to settle into a nice quiet city life?" Little Rock asked glancing over at Chicago.

"I have, but it's not like he has even tired it," she replied. "All he does is lay around. He doesn't even make an attempt to keep himself busy. Everyday I say, go get a job, go do something, and he just says 'tomorrow' honestly I don't know what to do with him," Chicago said.

"So what do you plan for this little tiff then?" Little Rock smirked.

"I expect he will beg me to forgive him in a couple days. He will make the same promise as before and I am sure he will break it just the same too," Chicago said with and air of disappointment.

"Well… whatever happens just don't kill him," the younger woman replied. Chicago nodded then looked back at the trailer again.

"How many?" she asked.

"Four," Little Rock replied.

"How do they run through 'em so fast?" Chicago muttered.

"They are killing them faster than ever," Little Rock frowned.

"Any progress?" Chicago asked.

"Other than making them more aggressive?" Little Rock asked. Chicago frowned. "Nope," Little Rock finished.

"Don't suppose we could just kill them like roaches," Chicago suggested.

"You ever try to kill a roach?" Little Rock asked. Chicago gave her a smirk. "That's the problem, they _can't be_ killed."


	2. Willowville

**Chapter Two. Per normal I own nothing**.

* * *

Tallahassee woke up to a door slamming upstairs. He yawned and stretched before rolling off the couch. Guessing that it would be polite to go thank Phoenix he climbed the stairs and wondered into the kitchen.

"Hey man I gotta thank you," he said. "I didn't want to crash in hotel again. I don't like people changing the sheets every five seconds," he said.

"Then put a 'do not disturb sign on the door," Summer snapped coming around the corner. Tallahassee cringed. "And get out of my house," she added putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey Summer," he sighed.

"Good morning Tal," she replied.

"Though you were in Denver," he said.

"I just got back last night," she replied. He nodded sucking on his teeth. "Phoenix let you in here?" she asked. He nodded. "What did you do to Chicago?" she sighed.

"I didn't do anything, she's overreacting again," he replied leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sure," she said rolling her eyes.

"I just went out with the guys," he said.

"Did you tell her you were going?" Summer asked.

"No because she would have stopped me," he replied.

"And there in lies the problem," Summer sighed sitting down in the breakfast nook. Tallahassee scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you get a job?" Summer sighed. He rolled his eyes. "It's not even like a real job," she added. "You go, you do what you're good at when you feel like it, and when you don't you do whatever you do feel like."

"This is what I am good at," he said. "Killing Zombies is what I do, it's what I'm good at," he said. Summer shook her head.

"Well… All I can tell you is you will be better off just talking to her," she said.

"Goodnight," he sighed before retreating back to the basement.

* * *

Chicago unbuckled her seat-belt as they reached the gate. She hopped out of the truck. "Hey John," she said as a man stepped out of the little security hut.

"Good morning Chicago," he replied with a grin.

"We're going out. Heading for Denver," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded and opened the gate. She got back in the truck and they rolled out.

Chicago watched the fence that surrounded the town of Willowville fade from view. The little Midwest town had become their own peace of heaven nearly three years before. It had taken a month to construct the reinforced fence and clear the few zombies inside.

The town had space enough for a couple hundred people, a reservoir as a water supply, and outside the fence there was plenty of farming grounds to the north. Everyone on Chicago's crew owned a house on Main Street, though some of them were rarely around.

Little Rock turned on her stereo; the beat up iPod in its cradle flicked to life as she did and started to play. Chicago leaned back in the seat watching the road fly past. Things were all normal outside. Good and dead. The occasional Zombie made a roadside appearance. Chicago closed her eyes. It was a well-worn road from Willowville to Denver.

* * *

Tallahassee wallowed around restlessly listening to Summer's footsteps on the ceiling above him. He rolled over and flicked the TV on. They had a grand total of two stations that came from a station down the street and after six months of stagnation he had seen just about everything they played.

"Man, I'll have to order a porno channel or something if you stay too long," Phoenix said coming down the stairs. Tallahassee sat up.

"Summer was happy to see me," he smirked.

"Yeah I know, she already chewed me out. You owe me," Phoenix replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here in a little while. Chicago is leaving for Denver today," he said.

"You could always crawl through Koda's doggy door," Phoenix grinned.

"Very funny," Tal sighed. "A man gets himself stuck _once_ while drunk and no one will let him live it down," he added. Phoenix laughed. "Hey how was Nana's thing?" Tal asked.

"Oh it was good. She was reciting Shakespeare," he replied. "I gotta go back in for her basketball game this evening," Phoenix replied.

"Denver gonna be there?" Tal asked.

"Yep," Phoenix nodded.

"I'll go with you then. He probably has keys to the house," the cowboy sighed laying back down.

"Okay…. Well, lay low, don't piss my girl off too," Phoenix said as he left.

* * *

Little Rock jabbed Chicago in the ribs as they drew close. Chicago rubbed her eyes and looked out over the open space. The massive airport was clearly visible. She sighed realizing she had just taken a nap that was several hours longer than she had intended.

"I'm thinkin' about taking a trip up to Haven," she said absentmindedly.

"To get away from Tal?" Little Rock asked turning down the radio.

"That and I'm just tired. I need to get away from stuff for a while. I was hoping your sister and Columbus would come with me, maybe some of the others… you know, have a week of just us like we used to," Chicago said.

"I don't know if I can make it," Little Rock shook her head.

"Why not?" Chicago furrowed her brow.

"I'm running a crew out to the coast to take some samples of the ocean," Little Rock replied. Chicago twisted in the seat.

"Who gave you the go ahead on that?" she asked.

"Washington," Little Rock replied unconcerned.

"Uh-huh," Chicago bit her lip.

They pulled up to the gate of the airport and two guards approached the car. One came to the truck while the other went towards the trailer. Little Rock rolled down the window and held up her ID badge.

The man fiddling around near the trailer jumped back as an arm came through the bars and attempted to grab him. "Careful, they're fresh," Little Rock laughed leaning out the window. She looked back to the guard nearest her. "It's a delivery to the lab, I've got clearance from Kokomo if you want to see it," she said.

He shook his head. "You really think I would doubt the best trapper in the city?" he grinned. She gave him a smile back and patted him on the shoulder.

"Carry on then," she joked and rolled her window up.

"They're calling you the best trapper now?" Chicago asked putting her sunglasses on.

"I bring in more live catches on my own without incident than anyone else," Little Rock sighed. "I'll drop you off at the door."

* * *

"Washington!" Chicago snapped walking into the security office. She had spent ten minutes walking from the door of the airport across the food court where everyone seemed to want to stop her and talk.

The tall lanky man stood up in surprise and tripped backwards when his chair refused to slide. "What?" he asked in his cockney accent.

"You gave Little Rock the go ahead to take a team out?" she asked.

"Kokomo needed water samples," he said.

"So send _another _team, but don't send Little Rock," Chicago said.

"She wanted to go. She's been driving me crazy," he argued.

"Maybe you've forgotten, she's only seventeen!" Chicago snapped.

"And she's better than half the slayers in this place," he replied sitting back down. Chicago put her hands on her hips. "I think she's earned her own crew," he replied.

"No," Chicago shook her head. "No, no solo missions," she said. "If she has to go out she goes with someone," she said. He looked at her for a moment. "Don't look at me like that," she sighed.

"You need to relax… what's got you on edge so much lately?" he asked.

"Other than the hordes of dead out there?" she sighed.

"Yeah, you didn't use to be this high strung," he replied. She sighed and looked away from him.

"I don't know… we lost Maxwell a week ago," she shook her head. Washington was quiet for a moment.

"You know people… die in Zombieland," he sighed. She set her jaw.

"Yeah, well we're trying to prevent it," she said sternly. "That's my final word on it, okay? Little Rock does not go out unless someone is with her, and you know who I trust," she said.

"No one?" he joked. She glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "I know who you do and don't trust. Don't worry I'll take care of it," he said. She left his office and put her sunglasses back on.

* * *

"She kicked you out again?" Denver asked. Tallahassee sighed and kicked at the gravel below his boots.

"Do you have a key or not?" he asked.

"No I already gave you my spare remember?" Denver sighed watching the kids on the court. "Hey, hey, Maddie! Use your legs!" he shouted at one of the players. "You never gave it back," he added looking back at Tallahassee. "So what did you do this time?" he asked returning his gaze to the warm up.

"I went out and didn't tell her," Tallahassee sighed.

"You gotta stop doing that," Denver shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tal muttered.

"Get a job," Denver replied. "Nana! Pass! Pass!" he shouted.

"Pasar! Pasar!" Phoenix shouted.

"Well… I'll leave you two alone," Tallahassee sighed and turned away.

"You might check with Columbus for a key," Denver said.

"Right," Tallahassee sighed and looked up towards the school.


	3. Denver Airport

**Come on guys, need some reviews here so I know I'm heading in the right direction.**

**Kokomo would be played by Thandie Newton and Washington would be played by Paul Bettany  
**

**Songs:**

**'You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive' by Darrel Scott**

**'You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive' by Brad Paisley  
**

* * *

Tallahassee knocked on the door. "Come in," Columbus said. Tal stepped inside the classroom and looked at the younger man.

"Really?" he sighed.

"Really what?" Columbus asked.

"You survive the end of the world and you choose to work late grading math tests?" Tallahassee clarified.

"Someone has to do it," Columbus shrugged. "So to what do I owe the surprise. I know you fear combustion for entering the school," he smirked.

"Do you have a spare key to my house?" Tallahassee asked sitting down on one of the little desks.

"No, why?" Columbus asked.

"Chicago kicked me out of the house," Tallahassee sighed.

"Again?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee was so sick of people saying 'again' he wanted to scream.

"Yes again," he hissed. Columbus suppressed a smirk.

"Wichita has my key to your place," he said.

"Where is she?" Tal asked standing again.

"Denver," Columbus replied. "She's picking up the new washing machine." Tallahassee sighed.

"Of course she is," he muttered.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Columbus said.

"Uh-huh, don't work too hard," Tallahassee said leaving the room again. Columbus shook his head. Tallahassee had been more of a father to him than his real dad, but some days Columbus felt like the parent.

* * *

Chicago walked down the 'forgotten hallway' to the industrial sized elevators. She dodged around the mild flow of people going to and from. Stepping inside she hit basement and felt the elevator drop downwards. It always seemed strange to fall so far, and every time the elevator door opened she found herself in a different world.

All of the conspiracy behind Denver Airport had been true as it so happened. There was an underground bunker. Perhaps it hadn't been made for the zombie apocalypse but it was working out great non-the-less.

Chicago jogged down the concrete tunnels, passing the shops and offices that had been put together. The apartments that composed the western half of the bunker were extensive to say the least. Each home was furnished and fit for four people. The business half of the 'city' composed the east side. Eateries, schools, and other shops filled tunnel after tunnel.

Chicago, however, could care less. She'd seen every inch of the place. She'd helped set everything up and then turned it over to Washington. Almost a thousand people were living in the airport.

Her destination was on the upper levels of the complex. She opened the sliding metal doors and closed them again after herself. What had once been a large warehouse had been transformed into a lab. "Kokomo?" she called pushing her glasses back onto her head.

Racks upon rack of metal shelves were scattered around. Counters with a menagerie of vials and beakers laced the room so thickly you could hardly move. Chicago made her way through the snaking maze until she found what she wanted.

In the back corner of the room a cage had been set up. A wall of chain link, and then one of glass, separated a slim woman in a lab coat from several snarling zombies. "Kokomo, I need to talk to you," Chicago sighed stepping up to the woman.

Kokomo held up her hand motioning for silence as she watched the growling monsters. Chicago huffed and folded her hands, waiting patiently. Kokomo scribbled a few more things down on the clipboard before turning to Chicago. "Whatcha need?" she asked pushing the pencil behind her ear.

"I need you to stop putting _my _people in danger," Chicago replied. Kokomo rolled her amber eyes and sighed as she let down her ponytail, the frizzy brown locks bushing out.

"Chicago, I have everything under control," she said.

"Yes, I know you do. In. Here," Chicago said sternly. "But you keep making tall orders and putting slayers at risk. Washington says you want someone to go all the way to the ocean for samples?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I have a hunch that the virus is sustaining itself and the host by way of photosynthesis," she said.

"So you need sea water why?" Chicago asked leaning on one of the counters.

"Some organisms in the water, non-plants, do the same. If I can find a way to infect them and cure them, I can translate it to help humans, but it will be easier to do the leg work in smaller organisms," she said. Chicago scratched the back of her head.

"So you not only want them to run all the way to the ocean, but you want them to go _out_ into the water to get some… krill, or whatever," Chicago sighed rubbing her temples.

"They do have to get on a boat, but I am fairly confident that-" Kokomo tried to speak but Chicago cut her off.

"Yeah, well I'm not," she said.

"If you're angry that Little Rock is leading the team you can pick a new crew and send them," Kokomo suggested.

"How did you guess?" Chicago asked.

"Little Rock delivered these guys to me," she motioned to the zombies. "She was psyched for her first assignment," she added.

"I'm sure she was," Chicago muttered. "Look… put the experiment on hold until I can get things sorted out okay? As soon as I decided what we are gonna do I'll let you know," Chicago said.

"Fine," Kokomo nodded. "I'll have a weeks worth of work on this batch, I have a new cocktail to try," she said looking back to the zombies.

"Fine," Chicago nodded and turned to leave, then she looked back. "By the way, where's Dakota?" she asked.

"Where do you think? He's in the garage," Kokomo replied wiping some sort of solution on her creamy brown skin. Chicago didn't want to know what the experiment was, the last time she had asked it had been some sort of concoction involving urine.

"Thanks," she said and started off.

* * *

Tallahassee settled down to sleep on the couch and closed his eyes. Soon, though he didn't know it, he was asleep.

What seemed like milliseconds later Summer was shoving him out the front door. He wasn't sure what time it was or what he had done wrong, but she was pissed and Phoenix was nowhere to be seen to protect him. After the door had been slammed in his face he picked up his things from the ground and pulled on his boots.

Working his way down the street a bit he reached the brick house and rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened and a very sleepy Columbus appeared. "Tallahassee?" he grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I've been kicked from two houses in one day, I need a place to sleep," he said brushing past Columbus and into the house. The younger man was too slow to object and just closed the door.

"You can sleep on the sofa," he said, motioning to the parlor.

"Thanks," Tal said. They parted ways and went to bed without another word.

Columbus woke the cowboy in the morning at the ungodly hour of 6:30. Tallahassee snapped awake as he heard the shower kick on upstairs. Groaning he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head.

At 6:45 Tallahassee pulled the pillow off and sat up. "Good morning," Columbus said as he walked from the kitchen.

"Not really," Tallahassee groaned.

"What?" the younger man asked.

"Your couch is uncomfortable as fuck," Tallahassee clarified.

"Well maybe you've been fucking wrong," Columbus grinned. Tallahassee stood up, yawning and stretching, before sneaking in a solid punch to the younger mans back. Columbus regretted his decision, but still smirked.

"Where are you going?" Tal asked as Columbus started for the door.

"Work," Columbus replied. Tal made a face. "Just try not to tear up my house while I'm gone," he added.

"When would I do that?" Tal grinned flopping down on the couch again. The back of the sofa bumped into a table and put a vase on a path to disaster. Columbus dove for it and saved I giving Tallahassee the eye. The older man looked guilty for a second. "Best behavior I promise," he smirked.

"See you later," Columbus sighed as he straightened his tie and left. Tallahassee waited listening, but heard no car door and smiled. If Columbus wasn;t going to use his wheels Tal would.

Tallahassee grabbed the phone and dialed, staring at the photos on the wall as he waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

Pace immediately had an urge to kill when he heard the annoying trill of his phone. He groaned as he rolled over, leaving the nice drool spot he had been face down in and slapped at the nightstand until he found the offending object. Raising it to his ear he closed his eyes again. "Hello?" he sighed.

"Pace, it's Tal, I need a favor," Tal said on the other end of the line. Pace groaned again, shifting under the covers.

"What time is it?" he grunted.

"Ten 'till seven, why?" Tal replied. Pace moaned audibly.

"I only went to bed twenty minutes ago," he replied.

"Well, that's your own fault. Get your ass out of bed, I need you to break into my house," Tallahassee said. Pace sighed.

"Can it wait?" he asked.

"What in gods name were you doing last night?" Tal asked only just realizing how bad Pace sounded.

"I'm not sure… I played my show… then I think I may have had some sort of orgy or something. One thing's for sure, my place is trashed," he chuckled looking around.

"I'll swing by and pick you up, all you gotta do is pick the lock on the front door and I'll leave you alone," Tal said.

"Why do I need to break into your place?" Pace asked sitting up.

"It's a long story. I'll be there in five minutes," Tal replied flatly. He hung up the phone and sighed thinking about what had happened the night before. Much like Pace he really didn't recall, except he was certain it wasn't and orgy. Dialing the phone again he put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Nana's voice answered.

"Hey, it's Tal, whatcha up to darlin'?" he asked out of courtesy.

"Getting ready for school," she replied.

"Are you making good grades?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she replied. He gave a small chuckle.

"I think you'd have an ass beating if you didn't. Can you put your daddy on?" he asked.

"M'k," she replied. Tallahassee listened to the brief shuffle on the other end of the phone before Phoenix answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, can you tell me why I got kicked out last night?" Tal asked.

"Summer said you were snoring to loud. I didn't here you, but she swears up and down," Phoenix replied. Tallahassee pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud crash came.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Loading the truck up. I gotta take a load of refurbished guns out to Nash," Phoenix replid.

"Say hey to him for me… and ask if he knows where I could get my hands on a new set of glocks, my old ones are getting pretty worn, but I can't stand to have any without inlay," Tal said as he fished around for his boots.

"Will do," Phoenix replied.

* * *

Nash doodled on the paper he had attached to his clip board. His eyes would periodically flick up to watch the girl in the stall beyond the glass. He looked back down at the character he had drawn on the page. The sound of the gunshots didn't even make him blink. The brim of his hat hid his face from the Gravedigger that was milling about in the office.

When at last the shots stopped he pulled off the earmuffs he was wearing. He stood up and looked at the girl, who had only just stopped messing around with all the files that were stacked up. "Go prep the next one," he said. She jumped up and shuffled out. He turned and walked out into the shooting range.

"Well, that looks like seven out of fifty," he said putting on his encouraging instructor façade. The girl pulled off her earmuffs and goggles. He looked down the course at the paper with an outline on it. She would be lucky if there was even seven holes in it. "I can't pass you on with a score like that. If you want to proceed with your training you have to enlist in my class. You pass with a score of 35, you can enlist to become a member of the sniper corps with a score of 45," he said trying to not sound apathetic.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," she said. He smirked.

"Well, there isn't a whole hell of a lot that can go wrong," he replied. "But I would say your focus wasn't on the sites, you were looking at the target," he said.

"But you gotta look at the target," she said.

"No you don't," he shook his head and raised the gun. He shot once and hit a target three lanes over dead on in the head. "You focus on the gun," he added. "Just go on in and my assistant will take care of you," he said herding her towards the door.

He sighed and removed his hat in the moment he had to himself. He fanned himself summer was coming and the earth was getting hot. He looked up at the sun above the course until a sound made him look back to the door.

"Delivery," Phoenix announced poking his head in through the door. Nash put his hat back on.

"Ahh," he grinned walking over and shaking Phoenix's hand, before patting him on the shoulder. "You always come through for me don't you," he smiled.

"They're in the truck," Phoenix replied.

* * *

Tallahassee pulled up in front of the apartment that Pace lived in. He kept his main street house, but rarely slept in it. Tal spent a minute searching for the horn on Columbus's car before he honked it a couple times.

The door opened and Pace appeared looking hung over as hell. He wore his blue tented hangover glasses and a skull cap pulled down over his ears. Tallahassee was sure the hoodie and jeans he was wearing had been worn several times before. Getting in the car Pace sighed. "Okay, so you are driving the kids car and you need me to break into your own home… Chicago kicked you out again?" he asked.

Tallahassee slumped forward beating his head against the steering wheel. "No, this is all just for fun," he groaned.


	4. No Rest For The Wicked

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with work. **

**I'll ask you guys for help since I am running out of time, money and options. I am working on a movie and I need to create some fake blood (It's gotta look as real as possible) the catch is that it can't stain the actors skin because we need her for a shoot the next day and she can't be all pink. I have spent hours searching the internet for a recipe to no avail. I can't find any way to color it without staining her pink... sigh. Help me. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Concord would be played by Milla Jovovich  
**

* * *

"No rest for the wicked," Tallahassee sighed as he watched Pace survey the doorknob.

"You know. I'm doing a _favor_ for _you_," Pace said as he jiggled the knob.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Tal muttered. "I'm just tired."

"Yeah, join the club," Pace replied sarcastically. Tal looked through the window, Koda was waiting eagerly, her tail going like crazy. The click of the lock made Tallahassee look back in time to watch Pace push the door open. "There," he said.

"Thanks," Tallahassee replied. "You want a drink?" he asked carting his stuff inside.

"I shouldn't," Pace said as he followed Tal inside. "But if you insist," he added heading for the kitchen. Tal dropped his bag and followed along behind, Pace was already in the liquor cabinet. Koda slipped out the doggy door. "Okay, so I got you in, now you gotta tell me why you were out," Pace said as he poured to shots of whiskey.

Tallahassee sighed. "I went out with a few of the guys, and I didn't tell her," he said.

"What did you score?" Pace asked casually as he handed over the glass.

"34, thank you for asking," Tallahassee replied. "No one else seems to care," he added.

"A low score for you. What were you using? Trap and snap or the blow and burn?" Pace asked removing his glasses.

"We went for a blink and link," Tallahassee replied sitting down.

"Ahh, that makes sense. Less attraction because you gotta have line of sight," Pace nodded.

"Yes, but you also have to have an open space for the chain, so it can be seen for a long ways off," Tal replied.

"True, true," Pace shrugged.

"What are you two doing in here?" Denver asked from the doorway. Both Pace and Tallahassee looked over.

"Well, it's my house… what are you doing in here?" Tallahassee replied. The older man stepped in, eying the drinks.

"Chicago asked me to keep an eye on Koda while she's away," he said.

"Oh," Tallahassee nodded, then his brain finally put a thought together. "Hey wait, I thought you didn't have a key?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Chicago said if you asked, I didn't," the older man replied. Tallahassee made a face.

"I can't believe you're siding with her on this," he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me son, the woman is always right. No matter what the issue," Denver replied with a shrug.

"Well… that's a pearl that I will tuck away in the vault of reasons not to settle down," Pace grinned pulling out a cigarette.

"Don't light that in here," Tal said quickly. Pace rolled his eyes and took it back out of his mouth.

"No settling in huh? Not gonna follow in your big brothers foot steps?" Denver smirked.

"If you mean knock some chick up, I think I'll pass," Pace replied as his smile faded.

"Have you heard anything from Rouge lately?" Denver persisted.

"No," Pace said becoming aloof. Denver looked to Tal.

"Jade is doing well," the cowboy said.

"That's good. Gotta be soon right?" Denver asked.

"We're about two months away," Tal replied.

"I'm out of here," Pace said heading for the door.

"You want me to drive you?" Tal asked.

"Nah, I'll just crash down at my house," Pace replied. "The apartment is messy anyway." Pace left the kitchen.

"Good night sunshine," Tal called in a singsong voice.

"Fuck off," Pace replied in the same singsong voice. Denver smirked.

"So what's the plan?" he asked looking at Tal as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" the younger man asked putting the glasses in the sink.

"What are you going to do as a show of apology?" Denver clarified.

"I'll be here, on _my_ couch when she gets back. Hell, I may even have one of my hands halfway down my pants," he replied.

"You can't blame her for being upset," Denver replied.

"Watch me," Tal sighed.

"You agreed just the same as all of us… after that job in Chicago we all agreed to retire," Denver said.

"Yeah well I wasn't thinking," Tallahassee sighed. "I probably was drunk," he added.

"Probably, but I can't say that's an excuse," Denver replied. Tal gave him a cold stare. "All I am saying is that sooner or later this is going to come to a head, and I have a feeling you are going to have to choose between Chicago and the horde… you better be ready to make that choice," Denver said standing up. Neither spoke for a second. "Well… since you seem to have everything under control here," Denver said at last. "I'll see you around."

"Hey wait," Tal called stopping the older man. Denver looked back. "What is Chicago's favorite type of flower?" Denver smiled and shook his head. "Yeah I know you know that I know that I am just stalling for time, and I know I should I know, but I don't know, so what is her favorite flower?"

* * *

Jade was sitting in one of the armchairs on the porch, looking out over the gardens. One of her hands rested on her belly occasionally feeling a little kick from inside. The sun was shining and birds were chirping and she watched busy little ant live their lives on the wooden deck of her home.

She sighed, wondering where Rouge was at. He'd gone out to the orchard nearly half an hour before to collect some peaches.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chiming trill of the telephone. She looked over, locating the receiver sitting on the opposite end of the deck. She was just starting the very slow process of hoisting herself up so she could waddle down and get it when a mad man burst through the grape arbors at the far end of the clearing.

"Don't move honey, I got it!" Rouge shouted, sprinting as hard as he could. Jade kept going regardless, but it was clear that he would still beat her to the phone. He ran through the garden with infallible accuracy, jumping ducking and weaving around the bushes and rows of flowers and crops. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" he chanted leaping up and hopping the rail onto the porch.

Rouge seized the phone answering it. "Wood's Age Nursery," he panted.

"Hey, it's Tal," Tallahassee said. Rouge felt himself sag. 'Only Tal,' he lipped to Jade.

"What can I do for you?" Rouge asked.

"I pissed Chicago off yesterday. If I come up could you have a bouquet ready? Something with a lot of bluebells?" Tal asked.

"I can do that," Rouge replied.

"I'll be out in an hour," Tal said. "Thanks man," he added.

"No problem," Rouge replied and hung up the phone. He looked over at Jade who was smiling. "What?" he asked, pulling a leaf from his shaggy brown hair.

"You are driving yourself _and _me insane," grinned shaking her head a little as she eased herself back down into a chair.

"Oh, careful," he said swiftly taking her hand and helping her down.

"Baby, baby, you gotta relax," she smiled as he crouched beside her. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"I know," he replied sheepishly. "It's just," he moved his hand to her belly, "this is our baby," he said softly. Her hand rested on top of his. "This is out baby… and I promise, no matter what… I'm gonna take care of both of you."

"I know," she smiled. "I know," she repeated. "But you are going to drive yourself into an early grave if you don't take it easy… this baby isn't coming for a while," she said brushing a strand of his hair back out of his face.

"It feels like yesterday that you told me you were pregnant," he replied. "And now look at you," he gave a kind smile. She gave a snort of laughter.

"Oh, yeah. Now look at me. All fat and disgusting," she put her head back.

"No," he shook his head. "Baby you are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on," he said standing and resting his forehead against hers.

"Mmm, even more beautiful than those cliffs in Hawaii?" she asked with a smile, through she kept her eyes shut.

"A million times over," he replied before kissing her. After the kiss broke she opened her eyes and grinned at him.

"You better get started on those flowers," she said.

* * *

Chicago rolled over and looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. "Shit!" she snapped sitting up. The alarm had once again failed to wake her.

Tearing her apartment half to hell as she got ready Chicago muttered and swore. She grabbed her phone and her belt and locked the door behind herself.

Halfway to the elevators her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?" she asked flipping it open.

"Chicago, it's Kokomo, I think you better come see this," Kokomo said. Chicago stopped in her tracks.

"Can it wait? I need to go find your husband right now," she said.

"No, get down to the lab, _now_," the urgency in Kokomo's voice became apparent. Chicago snapped the phone shut and sprinted in the direction of the lab.

* * *

"Thanks, I owe you," Tallahassee said taking the flower arrangement. Rouge shrugged. "Hey Jade," Tallahassee waved at Jade, who sat on the porch.

"Hi Tal," she replied.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Rouge asked as Tallahassee set the flowers in the truck.

"Sure," Tal replied.

"I have an order coming into the depot today. I don't want to leave Jade alone to get it, and she doesn't really feel like coming into town. Could you grab it?" he asked offering a ticket. Tal took it.

"Sure thing. You want me to bring it out to ya?" Tal asked.

"No, we have an appointment with Benny tomorrow. I just need you to hold it until tomorrow," Rouge replied.

"Done and done," Tal said getting back in the truck. "See you tomorrow," he added before starting the engine. "Hello?" he answered holding his phone up to his ear.

"Guess who just snagged you a new pair of pistols," Phoenix replied sounding all to proud of himself.

"You got them with you?" Tal asked suddenly feeling himself brighten.

"Yeah," Phoenix replied.

"Meet me at Fran's. I'll buy you lunch," Tal replied.

"Ha, nice try. We eat for free dip shit," Phoenix laughed.

"It was worth a shot. See you there," Tal replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Phoenix smiled and snapped his phone shut and only just managed to look up in time to avoid bumping into a woman. "Sorry," he said as a reflex. She looked up from a scrap of paper she was holding. Her piercing green eyes scanned him up and down.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Sorry for almost hitting you," he repeated. She brushed her short brown hair out of her face.

"Oh, it's okay," she shook her head and continued on her way. Phoenix watched her fine little ass walk away towards Nash's office. Summer had been being particularly cruel with her game of withholding of late. It used to be fun, but now Phoenix was starting to get fed up with it.

* * *

Nash didn't look up when the door opened. "Christine I told you not to bother me on lunch hour," he said assuming it was the little Gravedigger. The kid had been showing some interest in him and the last thing he wanted to do was encourage her by eating a meal with her.

"Actually sir," a new voice rang out. Nash looked up. "I'm Concord," she said. He looked the woman over. "You're father sent me," she added. Nash sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Knox sent you?" he asked. She nodded.

"He said you'd be expecting me," she said.

"Well, he must have forgotten to pass that on," Nash shrugged.

"Oh… well, this is awkward," she bit her lip.

"How so?" Nash asked.

"He umm… he said I'd be taking up the position of the Glint instructor alongside you," she said. Nash almost choked on air.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I was in Knox's class. I am the topped ranked shooter in the entire Slayer Corps," she said confidently.

"Yes, _after_ me and him," he replied.

"Actually I outshot you," she said.

"Impossible," he shook his head.

"Impossible or not, he appointed me the position," she replied shortly. Her approach had rubbed him the wrong way in full and Nash stood.

"That's just fine," he said getting ready to snap at her then stopped himself. "What's your rank?" he asked.

"I'm a Cicatrix for about another month… then I expect I will have enough kills to step up in rank," she replied.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Well, all I know is that I have this," he said and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up a bit exposing the tattoo on his wrist. She looked at it. "You know what this is?" he asked. She set her jaw. "Do you know what this is?" he asked again.

"It's the mark of The Sentient," she replied.

"Yes, that's right… and I am one of the founding members," he said. She looked at the floor. "Which means, you show the proper respect. To me, and anyone else who wears this mark," he said. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"With all due respect… I'll honor the scar on your hand before I honor the tattoo," she said. Nash froze, his eyes flashed down to his hand. He'd been run all the way through, but he still considered himself lucky.

"Well, you better wrap your head around the importance of the tattoo," he said. "That is if you ever want to earn yours," he added.

"I'll never wear one like yours," she said.

"No you won't," he replied. He looked at the tattoo, a crest of Celtic knot work that formed the shape of a biohazard symbol. After the fall of Anarchy Chicago created the new title of The Sentient. Any human living with them was automatically a member, but only those that wanted to fight became a part of the Slayer Corps. Within the corps there were ranks, each requiring a certain number of zombie kills. Only those that made the rank of Slayer received a tattoo of the crest. Theirs however were all black. Those who were intimately tied with Chicago, an honorary member of her family, received red mixed into the knot work. He looked back up at Concord.

"I don't have a problem with you," he said. She looked up. "If my father thinks you are a good teacher, then I am happy to work with you, but the second you haul off and bust in my office as though you own it… we do have a problem," he said sternly. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Alright," he nodded before sighing. "Well… we're pretty much done for the day. Report back here tomorrow at seven, I'll have Christine set you up," he said.

"Thank you," she nodded before leaving.

"By the way," he added stopping her. "You gotta stop the 'Sir' bullshit. Just call me Nash," he said.

"Yes Si- I mean, yes Nash," she replied before slipping out of the office. Nash sat back in his chair and sighed. He knew exactly what his father was doing.

* * *

Chicago burst into the lab, gun at the ready. "Kokomo?" she called.

"Back here," the scientist replied. Chicago ran through the messy lab to the observation cage. "Look at them," Kokomo said grabbing Chicago's arm, undying happiness in her voice. Chicago paused looking at the monsters in the cage.

"Are they alive?" she asked studying the zombies on the floor.

"They're sleeping," Kokomo replied. Chicago furrowed her brow.

"That's impossible, zombies don't sleep," Chicago shook her head.

"I know," Kokomo grinned. "But they are stable," she added. Chicago walked towards the glass looking at the rotting corpses. "Chicago, I've just had the biggest breakthrough in two years," she smiled.

"I got here as soon as I saw the text," Little Rock said busting in. "What's happening?"

"Look!" Kokomo exclaimed quietly. Little Rock looked at the zombies.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed.

"I know!" Kokomo laughed. "We have so many tests to run," she was practically bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"I know, we have to take them out and individually test aggression levels, maybe even some preliminary reasoning tests," Little Rock grinned.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chicago put a damper on their excitement. "Now I know you want to find a cure for them… I know you do, and I want to as well, but those things," she pointed at the zombies. "Those thing in there are monsters… they will never be human, ever," she said sternly. "You can't trust them _ever._ I want maximum caution okay? They aren't pets and I don't care how safe you think you make them. I don't want either of you in there. If you have to take them out I want two Slayers with you when you do it. You understand?" Chicago raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we got it," Little Rock sighed.

"Good," Chicago nodded.

"Look at them resting," Kokomo smiled. Chicago looked back at the zombies.

"There is no rest for the wicked," she shook her head.


	5. Luca Black

**Yay! This is the end of exposition and the start of the story! FINALLY!**

**Also, sorry it took me so long to get this up. I am working harder in the summer than I did all school year, but I am having a great time :D**

**Luca Black would be played by John Travolta (Picture him doing Chili Palmer)**

**Dakota would be played by the ever awesome Will Smith**

**Again Thanks for bearing with me and I would really love some reviews! You all are awesome!  
**

* * *

The whirr of a drill was coupled with the flicker of hot golden sparks that flew through the air. Chicago resisted the urge to cover her ears as the noise echoed around in the massive parking garage. "Dakota!" she shouted over the racket as she approached the car that all the work was being done on. The noise of the drill immediately died down to a hum before dissipating completely as the sparks died on the floor.

A man slid out from under the car. "Hey," he smiled pulling the goggles off his face. The skin left exposed by the gear was two shades darker than the rest of his already dark skin.

"I gotta talk to you," she said. He stood up.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" he asked wiping his hands on his shorts.

"Two things," Chicago said taking her glasses off. "Number one, how much longer on the ATV's?"

"Soon, two weeks give or take. I'm having some trouble with the rear suspension," he replied using the back of his hand to wipe sweat off his brow.

"Okay, good. Number two, you need to get a handle on your wife," she said bluntly.

"Oh god," Dakota sighed. "What's she done this time?"

"She's had a breakthrough and we both know how she gets. She gets all excited and start getting sloppy," she said shrugging.

"I'll keep an eye on it," he replied.

"Cool. I only ask because I have to head back to the Willowville for graduation," she said.

"Oh really? How many?" he asked as he swapped out his tools.

"Seven," she replied.

"Anyone coming my way?" he asked.

"Afraid not," she shook her head.

"You know what they are gonna do?" he asked.

"They are staying as Slayers, no specialty. A couple have families so I can see why, but all the same," she shrugged.

"Yeah I see where you're coming from… well," he gave a small shrug before smiling again and swooping in for a hug. "Have a safe trip," he said.

"Yeah, see ya man," she replied before putting her glasses back on and leaving the garage.

Tallahassee poked his head through the door of the shop and spotted Phoenix sipping on some coffee at the bar. Taking his hat off he approached and took the seat next to him. "What's happening brother?" he asked.

"Not much," Phoenix replied. "I ordered your usual," he added.

"Thanks," Tal replied. He looked back over his shoulder as kids ran down the sidewalk. "Yep," he sighed, "just another day in paradise."

Denver slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs of his home. In the foyer he tossed the bag and let it slide up beside the door, turning into the kitchen as he mumbled to himself a list of all the things he needed to pack.

"Just my suit left," he sighed turning the corner.

A figure sitting at his kitchen table gave him the cold rush of adrenaline he would rather leave to a younger man. "Damn it!" he exclaimed pulling out his gun and taking aim.

"Relax," the man at Denver's table said with a cool smile.

"What are you doing in here?" Denver snapped gruffly.

"Looking through the nic-nacks of an old man," the man said standing up. Denver kept his gun at the ready. The man before him wore all black, with a leather jacket exterior and sharp eyes. "You have a very nice house Denver," he added.

"You didn't answer my question," Denver said sternly.

"I'm here to give you fair warning," the man replied folding his hands. "It's about your daughter," he added.

"What's Kim done now?" Denver asked lowering the gun.

"Not Kim. This is about Chicago," the man replied. Denver cocked an eyebrow, but had no time to speak on the fact that he wasn't Chicago's father before the man in black continued. "I'm going to approach her with a proposition within the next few days. When she asks your opinion of the matter I suggest you push her to accept my deal," he said.

"And if we don't accept this mysterious deal?" Denver asked in defiance. The stranger's face went cold.

"I will burn your lives from the inside out," the man replied.

"Uh-huh… Well, I don't know who you think you are of what kind of deal you think you're gonna make, but I can almost assure you that you're not," Denver said with a small chuckle.

"Well, we'll see," the man gave an unsettling grin. "And as for who I am, you can just call me Luca Black," he said as he stood and smoothed out his jacket. Denver eyed him cautiously. "Now, I'm going to go home and you're not going to tell anyone I was here or that we had this conversation," he added.

"And if I do?" Denver asked seriously.

"Then the little slut that you call a daughter will pay yet again for the mistakes of her father," Luca replied. Denver felt anger boil up inside of him and started to raise his gun. With blinding speed Luca grabbed Denver's wrist and twisted the gun away. "I wouldn't if I were you," he said. "Just play it my way old man," he added then set the pistol down on the table and excused himself.

Denver watched Luca get in a black Cadillac and leave. "Well… damn," he sighed.

"Chicago! Seriously focus up," Washington said shouldering his way to the front of the pack that was swarming around her as they walked.

"Yeah?" she sighed looking at him. It happened every time she came to Denver. The people that needed to talk to her honed in and attacked all at once resulting in very little being accomplished.

"I need you to sign off on these so I can get them down the the equipment office," he said pushing some papers at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's the new set up we talked about for incoming Gravediggers," he replied.

"Done," she replied signing her name.

"Aren't you going to read it?" he asked.

"I've got to be back in Willowville by midnight for graduation," she replied looking at him. "I need to leave ten minutes ago," she added with a tired smile.

"A classic case of being over worked," he said with a grin. She stopped and gave him another knowing smile.

"I came out here so I could check in, for about two seconds," Chicago felt her phone vibrate.

"Yeah and it has nothing to do with the fact that you overslept," he rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?" she asked with a sheepish smile. The mob around them understood they were on hold.

"No," he shook his head with a smile. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Promise you'll get some rest soon?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about getting the crew together out at Haven, just for a week or something," she said. "I'll call and let you know if it pans out," she added before pecking him on the cheek.

"Call even if it doesn't," he said. She nodded and walked away, moving onto the next person vying for her attention.

"What?" Summer asked opening the door. Denver stood back as she opened the screen door.

"Where's Phoenix?" he asked.

"He's down at Fran's," she replied.

"Thanks," Denver replied and started to walk away.

"Hey," Summer called stopping him. "You alright?" she asked. "You look pale," she added.

"Yeah, fine, just- tired," he shrugged and walked away briskly.

"Bad, bad, bad," Pace muttered sifting through the messages piled on his porch.

"You were the one that was bad," a pixie voice said. He spun on his heels. A girl in a mini skirt and tube top was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello," he said trying to figure out if he knew her or not.

"Hey there hot stuff," she grinned with a smile that could mean only one thing. Pace scanned her praying to whatever deity that would listen to a sinner like him that she was wearing a nametag. She wasn't to his disappointment.

"Hey there yourself," he replied putting on a seductive air.

"So, last night was… well I wanted to let you know that I'll be at the show tonight," she said licking her lips.

"And I will definitely look for you," he replied. She climbed the steps and drew her hand down his chest.

"You want some company with whatever you're doin'?" she asked.

"I- uh…" he couldn't breath as her face hovered inches from his own. "Well…" he sighed before pulling her in and locking lips with her. "Mi casa es su casa," he grinned breaking the kiss. He didn't know her name, but he was sure he would be hearing his own very soon.

"We have a problem," Denver said waking up to Tal and Phoenix at the bar.

"What?" Tallahassee asked twisting around.

"Some crazy guy was just in my house making threats," Denver replied.

"What kind of threats?" Phoenix asked.

"He said he was gonna give Chicago a proposition an that I was supposed to pull strings to get it to go his way," Denver replied seriously.

"Or what?" Tal asked.

"Or he's gonna go after Jersey," Denver replied.

"Well… lets go down to the station, it's probably nothing, but we can get a couple of my guys to watch it," Phoenix said standing up.

"I'd feel a lot better if we did," Denver nodded.

"That wasn't funny," Nash sighed walking through the door of his home.

"What?" Knox sighed where he was looking over some papers on the table.

"You sending that girl in, whats her name? Concord," Nash said shortly. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing."

"And what am I doin'?" Knox replied innocently.

"You want me to go knockin' boots with her," Nash replied sternly. Knox was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to?" he asked looking up.

"No!" Nash snapped.

"You been carrying a torch for how many years? She's never gonna be worth your time," Knox replied.

"I am not still looking after her," Nash sighed taking his hat off.

"Bullshit you ain't," Knox shook his head.

"You're right, Jersey ain't worth it," Nash muttered. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Chicago rolled all the windows down as she drove. She loved driving. The world was silent and earthy. Humanity faded with each day and despite the rotting monsters beauty was abundant.

She gripped the wheel with one hand, the sun was sinking quickly as it reflected in her glasses. The only sound in the world was coming from the speakers of her car.

Feeling the purr of her engine she relaxed into the seat feeling at peace. Until she opened the door again she would be okay.


	6. Application of Talent

**Songs are in the chapter**

* * *

Chicago hit the gates of Willowville in a hurry. She flashed her ID and they let her through. She pulled into the driveway on a wheel and a prayer and rushed into the house. She stopped in her tracks when she found Tal sitting on the couch watching the Matrix.

"Were there zombies in the Matrix?" he wondered aloud.

"Who let you in?" she asked dryly as she hung up the keys to her new car.

"Pace," Tal replied not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, I thought Denver did it," she sighed.

"No, he told me he didn't have any keys," he replied.

"I _know_ Pace doesn't have a key," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"He didn't," Tal grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"He better not have broken a window," she growled.

"We came right through the front door," Tal replied.

"Whatever," she sighed and turned away. "Are you ready for graduation?" she asked.

"Mhmm," he replied taking a shot of whiskey. She poked her head back around the corner and he set down the shot glass.

"Are you gonna put pants on?" she asked. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a look. She retreated to the master bathroom where she took a fast shower and blow-dried her hair into a frizzy mess.

Pulling some slacks and a tube top out she got dressed and put her makeup on, heading downstairs as she pulled her hair back, bobby pins still in her mouth. "Tal come on, we gotta go," she said as she came down the steps.

"I know," he replied coming around the corner. She looked him over, he was wearing what he always wore.

"Is that what you're gonna wear?" she asked. He looked down at himself.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"I though we were dressing up," she replied.

"These are my good jeans," he shrugged. She rolled eyes. "You look good," he said. She turned around and glared at him. "That was a non aggressive compliment," he said evenly.

"Uh huh," she sighed and walked away. Tal wondered if he shouldn't hold off on giving her the flowers, but decided to stick to the plan and wait until after the ceremony. "Have you seen my good boots?" she asked.

"In the closet," he replied. She came back hopping along as she pulled them on.

"Ok," she muttered pulling the bobby pins from her lips. "Let's go," she said.

"I think you forgot something," he said with a smirk.

"What?" she asked. He looked down and she followed her eyes to her breasts. "Damn it!" she snapped as he laughed. She ran up the stairs and quickly found her strapless. "There," she huffed coming back downstairs.

"It's not like I cared, but I figured you didn't want everyone looking at your boobs," he grinned opening the door.

"You are so immature," she huffed walking past him.

* * *

"_Sunset, Broadway, are all the streets I like. Neon, Billboards, that make me feel alive. I don't think they take me se-ri-ous. Normal life makes me de-liri-ous!"_ Pace sang into the microphone as the crowd pulsated to the music. "_Ever think of changing your name? For all the attention you could gain... Has anybody told you you're vain?  
Bow down! Bow down! THE SINNERS HAVE THE FLOOR!"_ he whipped his head around as he sand louder and louder. "_Are we just junkies for fame? Because it's burned in our brains. When we wake up, that we need it to stay up! You know I like it... I've always been a junkie for fame! ARE WE JUST JUNKIES FOR FAME?"_ the lights flashed and the music echoed. He was in his haven. He was on high. He felt so good on stage it was wrong.

"_Get rich, get high, get drunk on your desire! Stand back, relax, now watch me start a fire! I don't think they take me se-ri-ous! Normal life makes me de-lir-ious!"_

_

* * *

_

Chicago made her way through the crowd, Tallahassee followed her. The mass of people was wild with euphoria as they pushed towards the stage. The rest of the family as well as the graduates were waiting behind the stage.

Pace's voice echoed and she watched him thrash about the stage. When he was drumming he was wild. When he was singing he was out of control. The embodiment of everything that was a rock star.

"Hey, how stuff going?" Chicago asked when she found Denver backstage.

"Well… everything is great except for the fact that Jersey has yet to show up," he replied.

"Shit… do we have a backup singer for her number?" Chicago replied.

"Yeah, soon a Pace wraps this song we can get on with it," Denver nodded.

"Okay," Chicago nodded looking around. Indeed pretty much everyone was present that was supposed to be there. She turned around when the rev of a motorcycle came above the music.

All eyes went to Kim jumping off the back of the bike before she turned back and kissed the man who had been steering it. "Thanks baby," she grinned.

"No problem doll," he replied. Chicago glanced at Denver, who seemed to be grinding his teeth. "Hey, Daddy man," the guy laughed looking at Denver as well.

"Luke," Denver nodded looking like he was holding himself back from punching the boy. Chicago took a few steps and took his arm.

"Hey, hey Daddy Man, Jersey tells me that you are pretty good at hot wiring cars. I got my eye on this old Shelby. Maybe sometime you could give me a hand," the young man half laughed. Chicago felt Denver flex and decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Hey," she chimed in getting the attention of Luke. "So I heard a rumor and I was wondering why Jersey is messing around with you," she said. His face went very serious.

"What? Who! What rumor?" he snapped.

"Well," Chicago shrugged innocently. "I heard you were working with a pretty small rod down there," she kept a straight innocent face. His jaw dropped. Jersey looked like she was about to kill someone. Denver looked insanely satisfied. Chicago had to make one last jab. "I dunno, that's just the word and I thought, you know, she's been with some pretty big guys," she added.

"Catch you later babe," Luke snapped to Kim as everyone laughed and jeered at him. Chicago smiled and gave him a little wave. When Luke was gone she looked at Denver.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem," she replied.

"You both suck," Jersey interjected.

"Awww man… that's gonna keep me up at night," Chicago said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should focus on the ceremony," Denver sighed. "You know what you're doing?" he asked looking at Jersey.

"Funhouse, then You Learn," she replied rolling her eyes as she pulled off her pants and shirt revealing her skimpy costume underneath. Denver's shoulders sagged. "What?" she asked.

"You gotta wear that?" he asked.

"I wear this all the time," she replied shortly as she put on her headset. The music behind them changed and Jersey started for the stairs. "Lets do this," she grinned.

The crowd went wild when she hit the stage. "_I dance around this empty house. Tear us down, throw you out. Screaming down the halls. Spinning all around and now we fall_!" she sang as she did a split. "_Pictures framing up the past. Your taunting smirk behind the glass. This museum full of ash. Once a tickle, now a rash,"_ she hopped across the stage. "_This used to be a Funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns. It's time to start the countdown. I'm gonna burn it down, down, down! I'm gonna burn it down!"_ she started to amp up her sound.

"All the shit aside… she is so damn talented," Chicago commented watching her. Denver sighed.

"_Nine… eight… seven… six, five, four… three… two, one, FUN_!" Jersey was standing on top of some speakers.

"Smart and talented with no desire to apply herself… that's the worst part," he said. Chicago crossed her arms.

"At least she is working. Weekly shows with Pace is enough to be considered an occupation… mine refuses to even do that," she sighed looking over her shoulder at Tallahassee.

"Sorry we're late," Nash said as he and Knox arrived. "The crowd is murder."

"You're telling me," Tal smiled clapping him on the back.

"How much longer?" Knox asked.

"One more song," Denver replied. They were silent as they watched the rest of Jersey's performance. At the end she took her bow and whipped her hair back out of her face.

"And now, I would like to sing a very special song that you should all hear and take to heart. This one goes out to this group of graduates! Here they are! Give them all your love!" she projected as the music changed behind her.

"There's our cue," Chicago said.

"_I recommend getting your heart trampled on, to anyone… I recommend walking around naked in your living room… Swallow it down," _Jersey settled down in the middle of the stage.

"_What a jagged little pill,"_ Pace sang leaning over to the microphone stacked among his drums.

"_It feels so good_," Jersey smiled closing her eyes.

"_Swimming in your stomach_," Pace chimed in again.

"_Wait until the dust settles_," Jersey swayed. "_You live you learn… You love you learn…You cry you learn… You lose you learn… You bleed you learn… You scream you learn,"_ she almost breathed the words. "_I recommend biting off more then you can chew to anyone, I certainly do. I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time, feel free. Throw it down_," she pointed to Pace.

"_Caution blocks you from the wind,"_ he sang.

"_Hold it up,"_ she spoke more than sang and pointed to him again.

"_To the rays,"_ he growled.

"_You wait and see when the smoke clears,"_ they sang together.

"Go," Denver prompted. Chicago and Tal led the group onto the stage.

"_You live you learn…You love you learn…You cry you learn…You lose you learn…You bleed you learn…You scream you learn…You grieve you learn…You choke you learn…You laugh you learn…You choose you learn…You pray you learn…You ask you learn…You live you learn_," she sang and the music faded. The last notes died leaving all silent. Chicago and her family as well as the graduates stood on the stage looking out at the crowd.

She stepped up and took the microphone from its stand. "I hope everyone is having as good a night as I am," she said. There was a roar from the crowd. "Because anytime we can gather together like this," she held her arms up, "and celebrate the accomplishment of our own is a win! It's a win for our side in this war!" she cheered. The place erupted. She held up her hands for quiet.

"Those things! Those monster! They don't even come around here anymore! We can make all the noise we want and they don't venture anywhere near _our_ city!" she shouted. There was another cheer. "And do you know why? Do you want to know why they fear us now?" she grinned. An wave of sounds of agreement came. "They fear us because: We. Have. Them!" she swept her arms in the way of the graduates. "We have Slayers!" she shouted.

"These fifteen brave souls have fought for our freedom and today we celebrate five hundred kills for each of them! They have rose through the ranks and proved that they are here to stay!" Chicago cheered. When the cheers died away again she gave a thoughtful smile. "And now, Denver will award each of them their Slayer badge," she said and stepped out of the way as Denver took the microphone.

Chicago tried really hard not to let her mind wonder as Denver did his normal routine, but despite her best effort, halfway through she was toast and thinking about a million other things. She only came to when Tallahassee left her side and took the mic.

"Okay, so I'll keep this short because I know we all want to get the party started and get hammered. Tomorrow, per our tradition, these new Slayers will start a mission, a pilgrimage if you will, into the Rockies. Ya'll who have made the trip before know what I'm talking about. For those who make it, you get to add your name to the Slayer Stone. A hundred years from now, when all the zombies are gone and people piece together what happened, we're gonna be remembered," he said.

"Are you leading the mission?" someone in the crowd yelled. Tal shifted on his feet.

"I don't think so, not this time. One of the senior officers will most likely lead this group," he replied.

"Why?" another voice came.

"Yeah! You and Chicago always do it!" another shouted.

"Well," Tall drew out the word.

"He's screwin' with all of you," Chicago shouted stepping forward. She stole the mic from Tallahassee and smiled. "He's trying to get you all worked up. Of course we are leading the mission," she grinned putting an arm around him.

"Now go on, and show these guys one hell of a night!" Tallahassee chimed in sending the place once again into cheers.

As they regrouped behind the stage Tallahassee caught Chicago trying to slip away. "What was that about?" he asked.

"They're right… we have always done it in the past… I think we should keep going… besides, I need to kill something," she replied and continued on her way.

"I get the feeling that aggression isn't because of you bro," Phoenix said stepping up behind Tal.

"I know… but I have no fucking clue what has got her all worked up," Tal replied shaking his head.


	7. A Little Surprise

**Sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Song:**

**'Wrath of the Sea' by Two Steps from Hell**

**'Frozen Moment' by Twos Steps from Hell  
**

* * *

Chicago tightened all of her straps one last time before leaving the house. She felt strong and ready for what lay ahead.

Tallahassee staggered out of the house, his eyes red and his head pounding. He followed the blurry shape of Chicago out to the waiting fifteen in front of their house. The sun was barely up.

"Good morning," she said. There was a mumble of 'good mornings' from all of them. "Let me lay this out for you," she said tucking her thumbs in the straps of her backpack. "We're walking on foot all the way to the Rockies. It will be long and hot and miserable, and I personally guarantee that none of you have done anything as physically hard as this is going to be," she said. "At least not for me."

Tallahassee yawned behind her stretching his arms and back. After he'd come home, very late, he had found the bedroom door locked and been forced to sleep in the guest bedroom.

"I hope you all packed light. Food water and ammo is about all you will need," she added. "We shoot for fifty miles a day, I don't care how long it takes us to get that," she said looking around. There were eleven men and four women. "Let's go."

Chicago followed a strict exercise plan and worked out nearly everyday. She was carrying two pistols, her rifle, plenty of ammo for them, her sword, a water flask, and a little food. Tal on the other hand stuck to his motto of foraging. He had his guns and ammo, but Chicago was worried he hadn't brought enough water.

They walked a brisk pace in silence for a long time. Chicago walked in the front and Tal walked in the back. The few times she glanced back at him she suspected he was sleeping under the brim of his hat. He had a talent for sleeping while he walked.

They kept going as the sun rose higher into the sky, venturing farther and farther away from safety. Chicago walked with a hand on one of her pistols. The shuffle of feet behind her become a hypnotic drone until someone broke the silence. "Hey Cap, we need a water break," a guy said.

Chicago looked over her shoulder at him. "Drink on your feet or fall behind, we need to keep moving," she said. She could see his shoulders sag in her peripheral, but paid no attention.

A couple hours later she looked over her shoulder again and could see they all were fading fast. "A good thing no zombies have shown, by the looks of it they'd over power you in an instant," she grinned. There were some tired smiles.

"Well we can't all be as rock solid as you," Tallahassee said seeming to have woken from his marching trance. "Take a break guys," he added. The Slayers all collapsed down onto the pavement and Chicago rolled her eyes moving on down the road. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna see what's around," she replied.

They had made it to the highway, putting themselves in a vulnerable position. With the absence of humanity, the grasses of the earth had started to take over. Both sides of the road and the midway were grown up so tall no one could see over them. Low visibility was one of the major dangers of zombieland, so much so, it had earned its own rule: listen as much as you look.

Chicago jogged down the road a bit to a pile of resting cars. Hopping up on the hood she scrambled to the roof and looked over the grass. "Whatcha see babe?" he asked.

"Fields fields and more fields, we surely are smack in the middle," she said getting a panoramic view. Jumping down again she rolled her shoulders. "Of course I preferred this to the wastelands," she added.

"Nothing wrong with the dessert," he said.

"Ah, but I'll take a forest any day," she replied. "Lets get a move on guys," she called to the slayers.

* * *

"Nana, get off the roof!" Phoenix snapped walking down towards his car.

"Just a sec," she replied.

"Ya basta! Lets go!" he snapped again. She did a flip off the porch roof, landing on the grass with a soft sound and rolling to her feet flawlessly. He looked at her with an annoyed expression. "You know how I feel about your X-game shit," he sighed.

"It's Parkour," she replied.

"It could be ballet for all I care. I don't want you breaking your neck," he replied.

"Yeah, whatever," she rolled her eyes and got in the truck. "I only train 40 hours a week, what do I know?"

"You got an addicted, immature, rock star for a teacher," Phoenix argued.

"He ain't dead yet is he?" she retorted.

* * *

"Keep you're speed up!" Chicago said as they jogged along the highway.

"Can I ask you something?" Tal panted as he jogged along behind her.

"I'd rather you not," she replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked anyway.

"I'm not mad at you," she replied curtly.

"Oh, well, that just sounded like anger," he shrugged.

"Well I'm not mad," she sighed.

"I just assumed you were mad because you locked me out of the bedroom last night," he replied.

"I needed to get focused before we came out here," she said keeping her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"You do that while you sleep?" he asked. She gave him a glare. He put up his hands and backed off for a brief moment before speaking again. "I just want-" she held up her hand cutting him off. Tallahassee's eyes went to the spot she was fixed on. They came to a dead stop and she held up her hand giving the 'halt' signal. There was a rut in the grass that was broken down. "Game trail?" he suggested in a whisper.

Chicago could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up and gave a small shake of her head. She looked back at the group, now at the ready, and pointed to her eyes then to the grass. All of the slayers looked to the grass putting their backs to each other. Tal pulled his gun from its holster.

Chicago crouched down and crept forward on hands and knees towards the break in the grass. Reaching the edge she peeked around, looking into the grass. Her head snapped back around the corner and she looked at her crew waiting for her report. She flashed all her fingers twice then pointed to the sky with a shrug. Tal motioned for her to come back.

Very slowly Chicago shifted her weight, starting to come back soundlessly. She froze when the 'ta-tink' of metal hitting the pavement rang out. There was a moment of still before she knew they had the attention of the horde. "Shit," she breathed closing her eyes as she listened to them crash through the grass behind her.

* * *

Denver picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"You broke our deal," a voice said coolly.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Luca, and you must not have been paying attention. I specifically said you weren't to let anyone know we were in negotiations," he said.

Denver subconsciously stepped away from the doors and windows, locating his gun on the bedside table. "We are not in negotiations," he said. "This family doesn't respond well to threats Mr. Black," he added.

"Oh I know," Luca said sounding amused. "Everyone knows. Just about every living soul on planet earth knows all about your famous 'family' but please understand me when I say, you have no blood ties to hold it together, and I won't hesitate to destroy you," Luca growled.

"I dare you to show your face again," Denver replied.

"I notice you didn't tell Chicago about me," Luca said. Denver felt a cold rush in his stomach. "That's right," Luca said. "I have eyes and ears too. You can send Phoenix after me, but I guarantee he won't catch me," Black added.

"If you come near any of us again you'll be shot on site," Denver snapped.

"Uh-huh, if Chicago catches a breath of this, Kim is dead. Do you understand me Denver?" Luca said. Denver gritted his teeth. "There's no reason this can't go down smoothly," Luca added before the line clicked down. Denver put the phone down and scrubbed his hand over his face.

* * *

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" Chicago shouted springing to her feet and sprinting away from the grass. "Wait to see them!" she shouted.

The first zombie broke into the open and the fight began, she pulled out her sword. "Now!" she shouted spinning around. The zombies flew at them from every side. Chicago used both hands to sink her sword into one's chest, pulling it out as she kicked the creature away.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," Little Rock sighed standing up. She had been leaning back in a chair for the last four hours as Kokomo did her thing.

"Where are you going?" the petite scientist asked.

"I gotta find Washington and get an assignment," Little Rock shrugged pulling on her jacket.

"You know that after the beating Chicago gave him he's never gonna let you go," Kokomo replied.

"I gotta try," Little Rock shrugged.

* * *

Chicago grabbed a zombie from behind with one arm and sank her sword through it's back. It sank to the ground behind Tal who spun around and saw it. "Thanks," he called to Chicago.

"Try watching your back," she panted.

* * *

"There," Columbus grunted scooting the washer into it's place. Wichita pecked on the lips as he stood back up and wiped his forehead.

"Thank you babe," she smiled warmly.

"No problem," he said trying not to pant. He just wasn't built to be moving washing machines around.

* * *

"Try watching your own back," Tal snapped as he shot a zombie in the head right as it lunged for Chicago. She didn't falter and kept her rhythm going.

* * *

"Pick up the phone," Denver sighed.

* * *

Chicago whipped her phone out. "Hello?" she asked over the roar of gunfire.

"Chicago? What the hell is going on?" Denver asked.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Chicago said before closing the phone again and throwing her sword.

* * *

"Nana, come on," Phoenix smiled. "I know you can do better than that." She grinned and zipped around him driving the ball straight for the hoop.

* * *

Chicago pulled out her first pistol and carefully shot the zombies one by one as they flooded from the grass. Tallahassee pressed his back against hers as the gun smoke thickened the air.

* * *

Rouge opened the door for Jade as they walked into the hospital.

* * *

"Should we intervene?" Tal shouted to Chicago looking at one of the slayers who had stranded herself on the hood of a car down the road. Zombies were pressing down on her. Chicago took a glance.

"Davis! Samson! Go help Layla!" she barked.

* * *

"No, no. Don't stop," Pace grinned feeling the nurse's nimble fingers as he leaned his head back. "Yeah, right there," he groaned bracing against the examination table he was seated on. As his eyes were on their way down to the nurse they glanced at the door and he froze. "Sweetheart we're going to have to do this another time," he said gently removing himself from her grasp.

"Why?" she sighed.

"I just saw someone I need to talk to, but you wait right here and I will be back," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Then you can doctor me to your hearts content," he added with a seductive grin and a wink.

* * *

Chicago kept her eye on the action as the slayers she picked charged towards the car. They fired into the zombies expertly switching to blades at a close range. Davis even grabbed the car door and jerked it open into a zombies head.

"Nice," Chicago heard Tal. She grinned to know he was watching too.

* * *

"Hey Rouge," Pace said stepping into the hall. Rouge froze. "Hey Jade."

"What are you doing here?" he asked turning around.

"Getting my head sewn back together," he said taking a couple steps forward to close the distance between himself and his older brother. Jade smiled.

"I can imagine which head we are talking about," Rouge rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, but a bit presumptuous of you," Pace smiled and turned around parting his hair to display his new stitches.

"What happened?" Jade asked. Pace turned back around with a shrug.

"If I ever find out I'll let you know," he said with a smile. "You know you look absolutely stunning today," he added.

"What do you want Pace?" Rouge asked shutting the door on the conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about a concert," Pace replied smoothly.

"I don't think so," Rouge shook his head.

"Aww why not? It'll be fun," Pace grinned.

"Pace we have an appointment, maybe we can talk some other time," Rouge said.

"I'm gonna go ahead babe," Jade said pecking Rouge on the cheek and going down the hall.

"Yeah, fine," Rouge mumbled. He looked back at Pace. "I told you, I'm done," he said in a stern whisper.

"Brother, it's a vintage 1964 Epiphone Wilshire… how can you pass that up? All we gotta do is make one little run and it'll be yours," Pace said assuredly.

"Then why didn't you grab it when you saw it?" Rouge replied shortly.

"Because, it's a two man job," Pace replied. Rouge gave it a moment of consideration.

"Look…" he sighed. "I can't… I just can't," he said. Pace tried not to let his disappointment show. "I can't risk anything with Jade like this," he added. Pace took his turn considering what had been said.

"I understand," he nodded finally. Rouge looked over his shoulder then sighed.

"Look man, I'm not trying to cut you out of our lives," he said. Pace looked up feeling any humor the conversation had drain away. "But if you don't start to understand what we're going through… I just… we're not swimming in the same direction anymore. You know?" he said putting his hand on Pace's shoulder.

"I get it," Pace nodded.

"Okay," Rouge said taking a deep calming breath.

"So I guess I'll see you later then," Pace said taking a step backwards.

"Yeah," Rouge nodded in the tone of faked lightheartedness. "Oh, by the way, you're fly is down," he added. Pace looked down.

"Well at least my dick wasn't out," he grinned zipping up as he walked away. Rouge shook his head and followed after Jade. Pace gave one last look down the hallway before going into his own examination room. "Where were we nurse?" he asked.

* * *

Chicago bent over resting her hands on her knees as she panted. "Well done," she nodded standing up. "A good show," he grinned picking up her sword.

"We better get going. This place will be flooded in a couple hours," one of the Slayers said. Chicago nodded.

"No doubt," she nodded wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Hey Tal, remind me to call Denver later," she added.

"Yeah," Tal nodded as he picked through the corpses.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jade said softly, her lips spread in the biggest smile ever. "Look," she pointed holding Rouge's hand. "Look, look," she repeated.

"I know," he nodded with a mystified smile as well.

"Well it looks like the baby's gonna give us a nice profile today," Benny said as he moved the probe along her belly.

"Can you tell what it is?" Jade asked.

"Baby, I thought we were gonna wait and find out the old fashion way," Rouge said though his eyes stayed on the screen.

"Do you want to?" she asked not looking away from the screen either.

"I like a little surprise," he grinned looking away and kissing her on the cheek.

"I can't believe it… look at our baby," she smiled biting her lip.


	8. Hell of a Day Hell of a Night

**PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS!**

**I am putting two up in one day in the hopes that this will make up for my slow pace :D Sorry been having one hell of a summer.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Nash jogged along feeling his heart thump in his chest. He ran the same path everyday, the only thing that ever changed was the time of day. The same speed, the same distance, the same feeling.

He stopped by the same lamppost he always stopped by. His chest was heaving as he used his white wife beater to wipe his forehead. "Hey there stranger," a familiar voice made his stomach drop.

"Hey Jersey," he panted looking to his left where she was getting out of her Volkswagen bug.

"You look like you're about to die," she said with a smile.

"Just getting my daily run in," he replied.

* * *

"Run!" Chicago shouted watching the advancing horde.

"Who the fuck leaned against the car!" Tal snapped.

"How was I supposed to know the alarm would still be working?" one of the Slayers responded.

* * *

"You're gonna waste down to nothing before too long," she said lulling her head to one side.

"Oh I don't know, it keeps me in shape," he shrugged looking at his feet awkwardly.

"Did you catch the show last night?" Jersey asked.

"Yeah I got there in time," he nodded.

Chicago was out in front of the pack so she jumped onto the nearest cars hood, spun around, and opened fire.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. I have some work I have to get done," he shook his head.

"Aww come on, Pace is off and it's my show," she grinned.

"I could try to make it, but we have been pretty busy down at the range," he shrugged. "And I have a new assistant I have to train," he added.

"Well bring him along," she suggested.

"Uh… She," he corrected.

"Oh, well bring her along," Jersey said without hesitation. Nash made a bit of a face. "You're dad's trying to set you up again isn't he?" she laughed. He tried not to go red. "Come on Nash, please just bring her along I gotta meet this one," she said making a pouty face.

"I'll see if she wants to come," he sighed.

* * *

Chicago picked one after another with expert aim. The Slayers stopped running and held their ground as the zombies closed in.

* * *

Summer looked out the back door before closing the curtain and walking away. She went to the kitchen and pulled out a cigarette. Twirling it in her fingers she debated for a few moments. Putting it in her mouth she grabbed her lighter off the counter and went to the back door again.

Opening it she stepped outside onto the porch letting the door slam shut behind herself and lit up. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come outside. Do you know how long I've been sitting here?" a voice with a light southern accent came.

"I dunno Houston, how long?" she sighed. The tall man stood behind the privacy fence and hopped over it, his cowboy boots hitting the grass with a soft thunk.

"An hour at least. I thought Phoenix was taking Nana to play ball?" he added moseying up to the porch.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good, so we have a little while," he smiled climbing the steps. She nodded letting smoke fall from her lips. He stopped giving a confused look. "You don't seem happy to see me," he observed.

"I have a headache," she replied shortly.

"That time of the month?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. He bit his lower lip.

"If you don't want me here you don't have to lie," he said letting his smile fade into oblivion.

"I just-" she snapped all of a sudden and seemed to hang on her own words. She took a second to collect herself. "I just… I'm fucking tired okay?… I spent the last four days mapping out some new mods for the rifles," she sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Aww, sounds like someone's overworked. We can do this another time," he suggested as he turned away. She caught his sleeve.

"No," she shook her head. "No, if we don't do it now Phoenix will be back and we won't have the chance again for a while," she said softening. He gave her a speculating look. "I really need your help," she said.

"Alright lets get started," he nodded going inside. She flicked her cigarette away and followed him inside shutting the door. He turned back looking at her for a moment. Summer closed the distance, grabbed his collar and locked her lips on his. His hands snaked around her body and she closed her eyes nuzzling her face against his neck.

* * *

The sun was starting to sink lower and lower as they marched along. Day one was ending and it had been rougher that Chicago had anticipated. Passing a gas station she looked back at the tired troop and sighed.

"This looks like our stop," she said. "You know the drill… set up camp," she sighed rolling her shoulders.

Tallahassee watched the Slayers fan out and start a routine they had each done a hundred times over. Every inch of the premises was searched, strategic watch posts were determined, exit strategy's were set and several situations were run and evaluated. When he was satisfied that they wouldn't be eaten in their sleep Tal returned his attention to Chicago.

She was perched atop a car looking down the road. She glowed gold as the sun bathed her in its light. He took a deep breath and approached her. "You okay?" he asked leaning against the car.

"Yeah," she replied solemnly.

"That doesn't sound okay," he let his head hang to one side.

"I'm tired. We had a hard day," she replied.

"Uh-huh…" he sighed. "The kids have the place looking green… so uh, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep," he said. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Goodnight," she sighed. He couldn't help himself and turned back.

"I miss you Chicago," he said. She looked over her shoulder for the first time.

"What?" she cocked her head.

"I miss you," he repeated.

"I'm sitting right in front of you," she said. "You're the one that runs off."

"No," he shook his head. "You died six months ago… in Chicago... and now all of a sudden someone else has showed up and I don't know why," he said coldly as he disappeared under the brim of his hat. "But I miss you… I just wanted to let you know," he sighed. "Goodnight," he said turning and leaving.

Chicago bit the inside of her cheek so hard it was bleeding, but she refused to cry as she watched the sun slip away.

* * *

"Hello?" Denver groaned as he tried to bring the clock into focus. 3 a.m. the red numbers glowed at him. The pitter patter of rain beating on the glass of his window became apparent as well.

"Dad?" a sobbing voice came. Denver felt a surge of adrenaline hit his system. "Dad?" Jersey's nearly hysterical voice repeated.

"Kim?" he asked. He couldn't understand what she was saying. "Kim honey, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked trying to keep the panic out of his own voice. Another slur of sobbing mixed with tangled words came. "Sweetheart you need to calm down," he said firmly. "Tell me what's happening. Where are you?" he asked.

"Dad," she repeated. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears. "Dad, Luke kicked me out we had a fight," her voice was cracked as she spoke. "And I'm in the rain and I'm bleeding and I don't have anywhere to go, I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

Denver was already pulling on his jeans and boots. "Okay, okay calm down," he said soothingly. "It's okay, I'm coming to get you. You're at Luke's?" he asked.

"No, I ran away," she sobbed. "I don't know where I am," she added. Denver sighed at the fact that she was so drunk she didn't know where she was.

"Okay, look around sweetheart, what do you see?" he asked as he walked down the hall and grabbed his keys. There was a silence. "Kim?" he asked.

"I don't know… I just see houses," she seemed to be calming down.

"Find a street sign," he said calmly. There was another long pause.

"Elkwood, I'm on Elkwood," she said.

"Okay, that's by the bank. I'll be right there. Don't move," he said.

* * *

Chicago sat up jolted awake by some unknown force. "Shit," she hissed.

"What?" the strawberry blond Slayer beside her asked groggily.

"I gotta make a call," she replied.

* * *

Denver scanned the street as he drove through the rain. The headlights of his truck caught each drop of rain as it fell from the heavens. After what seemed forever he found Kim huddled on the side of the road.

He stopped the truck and got out. "Kim," he said. She looked up, her face bloodied and wet from tears as well as rain. She was half naked, though it seemed she always was, and shaking violently.

He shed his jacket and wrapped it around her as he helped her to her feet. "Come on," he said gently.

* * *

"Pick up," Chicago sighed holding the phone to her ear.

* * *

Denver ignored the buzzing in his pocket as he helped Kim into the passenger seat and shut the door. "You want me to take you back to your place?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't own it anymore," she sniffled.

"You don't- you don't own it anymore?" he took a moment to realize what she had said. "Why not?"

"I lost it," she said.

"You lost it?" he repeated.

"I lost it in a bet," she shivered. He decided to deal with the issue at a later time and take care of the more pressing matters first.

After getting her home he marched her in the house and set her down on the couch. "Don't move," he said. It only took him a few moments to collect a clean shirt and pair pants for her along with the first aid kit from the kitchen.

"Okay, let me see," he said sitting beside her. She brushed her hair back out of her face. "Well that's not so bad," he said trying to comfort her. "You don't need stitches," he added as he cleaned the cut on her forehead.

She was still crying, but it was silent. Tears steamed down her face without sound, one after another.

When the cut was clean he sat back. "Okay, you get changed, I'll get you something to warm you up," he said leaving her alone. In the kitchen he put water on to heat then dug through the cabinets. His search ended when he found a packet of hot chocolate mix.

"You decent?" he asked when he had finished fixing the drink.

"Yeah," she replied and he entered the room. She was clad in the t-shirt and jeans curled up on the couch. He handed her the drink.

"There," he said softly. As she took the first few sips he grabbed a blanket for her. He gave a decompressing sigh as she sat the mug down.

"Thanks," she whispered. He gave a pained smile.

"That's what I'm here for," he said. She gave the tiniest of smiles. "Now you get some sleep. There's nothing we can't deal with in the morning. You're welcome to take my bed. Guest room isn't made up," he said.

"No, I'm fine here," she shook her head.

"Okay," he nodded draping the blanket over her. "Goodnight," he added.

"Night dad," she sighed settling down. Denver turned the light out and returned to his room.

* * *

Wichita jolted awake with a scream. Columbus flopped around beside her frantically searching for the light. "What? What? What is it?" he asked when he managed to turn it on.

"I need to call Little Rock," she said breathing hard.

"Okay," he nodded still half asleep. Wichita was out of the bed and then the room before he could say anything else.

She waited and waited as the phone rang until at last Little Rock picked up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she moaned.

"Are you okay?" Wichita asked.

"I'm fine," Little Rock replied with a sigh. There was a moment of silence. "You had that dream again?" she asked.

"Yeah… you're sure you're safe?" Wichita asked.

"I'm in my apartment _and _I'm on lockdown pretty much. I am as safe as possible," Little Rock replied. Wichita soaked in the information.

"Okay," she said at last.

"Love you. Don't worry about me," Little Rock said.

"How can I not?" Wichita replied starting to feel a little calmer. "Between your photography habits and you missions its not a wonder I can't sleep." Wichita knew her sister was smiling on the other end of the line.

"I love you sis," Little Rock repeated.

"Love you too," Wichita replied.

"Goodnight," the younger girl said.

"Goodnight," Wichita answered before the line clicked down. Wichita went back upstairs and sat down on the edge of the bed. Columbus was lying awake and looked at her for a long moment.

"Everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied. He sighed and moved across the bed kissing his way up her back until he could rest his chin on her shoulder and whisper into her ear.

"Little Rock's okay," he assured her slipping his arms around her. His hands found hers and her fingers tangled with his. "You know she's okay," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I know," she replied with a soft sigh.

"You should think about something else," he suggested raising his brows.

"Mmmm, like what?" she asked closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"Well," he drew out the word. "How about what kind of cake you want?" he smiled playing with the ring on her left hand. She gave a smile and laughed.

"That's a good thing to think about," she said craning her neck to kiss him.


	9. All Manner of Failure

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chicago panted finally feeling the effects of heat and exhaustion kicking in. Her legs ached all the way to her hips. She looked back at her troop, they were feeling the same or worse most likely, but turning back had never been an option. She looked at the tattoo on the underside of her wrist. If they wanted one they had to make it all the way into the mountains, up the side of one, into a cave, and down a fissure to a god forsaken rock that it had been her displeasure to find in the first place.

Earning one of the tattoos though, was proof of the fact that they were part of something bigger than themselves. Being a Slayer was being respected. They were new age Spartans. They would fight until they died. They would fight without relent to protect the people. It was a mark that showed they had given everything and more in the pursuit of killing the scourge of the earth.

Tallahassee was watching bird circle over them. "I wonder if that's Rue following us?" he mumbled. Chicago looked up into the bright sky.

"Nah, she's probably in Denver with Little Rock," she replied. He looked at her for a second. Tal hadn't been expecting Chicago to speak. It was as if he was upset that she chimed in.

"You think so?" he asked dumbly.

"Mhmm," she replied looking back at the road ahead. The grass on the side of the highway was ever so slowly changing color and height, signaling that they were either entering Kansas or going deeper into the flat dusty land.

Tal let his eyes drop from the birds. Chicago closed her eyes listening to the silence, trying to hear whatever disturbance that was making her stomach knot. She just didn't want to admit that the problem was domestic.

Tallahassee's head snapped forward when something stuck him in the back of the skull. "Ow!" he exclaimed putting his hands up too late in defense. His eyes went skyward as his hat lifted from his head. A falcon was swooping away with the hat in its claws. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill that bird!" he snapped taking off at a sprint after the low flying creature.

Chicago watched the chase, thinking about the day the Little Rock had found the chick hopping along the side of the road. She watched Tal run around like a fool and a smile broke. Little Rock had trained the bird pretty well and it followed whoever it pleased, but was never too far away to hear the whistle call it was taught to respond to. The younger girl had thought it humorous when she taught Rue to steal Tallahassee's hat. Tal did not.

He stopped in the middle of the highway a few hundred feet in front of the troop, panting in defeat. "Rue!" he snapped. "One!" he held up a finger. "Two!" he warned raising a second finger. The bird was circling back making screeching calls. "Thr-!" Tal hit the pavement underneath of a zombie woman.

Chicago had her rifle, flicking the safety off, but she worried about the distance. Tal didn't really think to much as he worked. Point one: grab the throat stop the bite. His hand grabbed the woman's throat, he could feel her trachea through her rotting flesh. Point two: get the dominant position. He pushed her to the side and rolled so that he was on top of her. Point three: snap the neck. He put his second hand on her throat and acted like he was gonna give CPR, but instead of snapping ribs to restart the heart, he cracked the neck to stop it.

Tal stood up rubbing his butt. "Ow," he muttered. Chicago put the safety back on feeling herself deflate.

"Jesus," she panted.

Tal looked up as Rue dropped his hat a few feet away and flew away. "You better fly you rat," he grumbled.

* * *

"You need to keep your speed up," Pace observed puffing thoughtfully on a cigarette.

"But I feel like if I go any faster I can't see what's coming enough to keep from killing myself," Nana sighed.

"That's what separates posers from real free runners," he replied. "You gotta be fast on your feet and your mind needs to be four times faster than that," he explained standing up and snuffing the stick out. "When I am here," he added pointing at where he stood. "I'm thinking about what I'm going to do when I am there," he pointed at the wall they were practicing on. "By the time I start to move I already know that I'm where and when gonna jump, what my point of contact is gonna be. After that I know I'm gonna grab with my right, reach with my left. Push with my left leg and hit the fence post," he said mapping out the motion.

Before Nana could speak again he followed his plan in a fluid motion. His ending pose was something of a Karate Kid look on the wooden post four feet away from the brick wall. He turned around and looked at her. "It's all just a matter of practice," he said.

"How much have you had to drink today?" she asked. Much like Little Rock had been at her age, Nana was a hundred years older than she should have been when it came to maturity.

"Two beers," he replied. "Why?" he added still balancing on one foot.

"Oh, no reason," she shrugged.

"Well," he drew out the word as he dropped off of the post. "You need to just keep working on it," he said.

"Uh-huh," she nodded with an air of melancholy.

"What?" he furrowed his brow.

"You're gonna be dead before I ever get there," she said as she gathered her things into the bag.

"What put that in your head all of a sudden?" he asked.

"We've been trying to get Summer to stop smoking for almost a year now… I dunno, I'm just kinda waking up to the fact that we're all fucked up and we're tearing ourselves down from the inside out," she said.

"Watch your mouth," he said stretching out his legs.

"Summer doesn't care," Nana replied.

"But your Dad does," he argued.

"He also doesn't want me to free run," she shrugged. Pace stood up with a grin.

"I'll race you to his office," he said.

* * *

Kim rolled over on the couch feeling the ache of a rough night lingering in the back of her head. She sat up putting a hand to her forehead where a band aid was covering something she didn't care to know about.

For a moment she laid back down on the couch thinking about what she had to do. She had to perform that evening and she wasn't sure what she would see when she looked in the mirror. All the muddled thoughts and feeling of her personal life were shoved in the back seat when it came to her public face. It was easier to do it that way, because the sad truth was, the mess in the back seat scared her so badly she couldn't deal with it. Never had.

She could hear Denver in the kitchen, and smell good food cooking. Her stomach growled, but she never at if she had to perform. Getting up she knew she had to face the music. She wanted to just lay there and hide under the blanket. She was scared of everything, the unknown had always frightened here.

Getting up she looked in a mirror that hung in the foyer. Her face was puffy, and she had a nice purple spot on one of her cheeks. Not daring to lift the bandage she padded onwards to the kitchen. "Good morning," Denver said as he flipped an egg in a skillet.

"Morning," she replied in a voice just above a whisper. She sat down at the table. Neither spoke for a long moment until she worked up all her guts. "You're mad?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "You called me… I'd rather you do that then try to deal on your own," he added.

"But you're mad," she sighed hanging her head.

"I'm worried and mildly upset, but I'm not mad," Denver replied in a controlled tone. Kim didn't answer. He put her breakfast before her, but she didn't touch it. "You're not hungry?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked. She looked up.

"Hmm?" she asked absently.

"How long's he been knocking you around?" Denver repeated.

"He doesn't mean it," she replied.

"Now I'm gonna get mad," Denver said putting his fork down. Kim closed her eyes.

"Please don't," she said. "I just want to move on."

"You're too smart for this Kim," he said in a pleading tone. "I don't understand why you refuse to show it. Somewhere there is a diploma laying around to prove it," he added.

"I'm just not like you," she said.

"No you're exactly like me and twenty years from now you'll wake up and regret how you wasted your youth," he snapped still keeping his low serious tone.

"Maybe I'm enjoying it a little more than you did," she replied.

"No… trust me, we're more alike than I want to be," he replied. "Don't go out tonight," he added.

"I have to," she replied.

"Bull," he shook his head.

"If I'm not performing I'm _nothing_," she said without thinking. Denver was silent in reflection and Kim decided to just follow through with her slip up. "That's the truth. Maybe you don't understand it… and maybe I don't either, but… What else is there?" she said.

"That's how you feel?" he asked. She nodded. "You do have more than one dimension, you know," he sighed.

"Not really," she murmured. "I hit the jackpot… everyone's dead and I'm left standing. I'm the number one model and singer. Four different people have asked me to act in their 'movies' too," she said. The arts portion of the community was rebuilding rapidly.

"Does that make up for not having anything you can be proud of?" he muttered.

"That is what I'm proud of. I don't need a whole bunch of other shit in my life," she replied starting to become bolder.

"Shit?" he repeated. "Jesus Christ Kim… you're gonna be alone and that may not bother you now, but I guarantee it will," he said harshly. "The thing is, you say you don't need other things in your life but you do anyway… look at your face… you have plenty else going on," he said letting his words trail off.

"Whatever," she looked away from him wishing to close the conversation.

"I'd also like to ask you why you don't have your house anymore," he sighed dreading her answer.

"Please," she shook her head.

"Kim," he muttered her name in exasperation.

"We don't need to go through this," she snapped starting to get angry as she put up a hand, motioning for him to stop.

"You said you lost it in a bet!" he snapped matching her tone. "Now goddamn it Kim!" Denver placed both hands flat on the table trying to calm himself. He normally kept a placid temper at all times. Years of life had given him the virtue of manipulating life and traversing all kinds of situations without the use of excessive force and emotion. He was better at placing himself by the ear of a listener and whispering his suggestions with warm logic than he was at shouting his demands. Kim however, was about to break the calm surface of his temperament and he knew it.

"So what?" she exclaimed standing up. "I played and I lost!" she threw her hands up.

"But you know!" he growled. "You know! You've seen it happen first hand! _Everything_ can go in an instant!" he stood as well.

"I have more control than you!" she barked.

"You lost a house!" he exclaimed in dismay.

"I know what I'm doing!" she snapped turning away from him sharply.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" he ordered. Kim felt a shiver run up her spine. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt his authority over her. It had been buried under the rubble of a shattered life for so long, dormant, and now it was back, reminding her no matter what the unseen force that bound them would always have her. "Now, like it or not," he stared at her hard biting off each word, "_my_ blood runs in your veins," he tried to lower his voice though his emotions were still boiling up. "You're prone to make the same mistakes that I did, and I. Will. Be. Damned… If I see you throw your life away on a hand of cards," he said stressing each word.

The room fell silent. Kim looked at her father mulling over their lives. Like two ribbons that had gotten so irreparably tangled no one cared to sort them out anymore. "I'm not gonna be like you," she said slowly. "_I'm not going to fail_," she said after another long pause. She had aimed her last comment to hurt him. Kim was so mad that she had spit out the words that she had meditated on for years, ever since he had left in her youth.

Denver closed his eyes for the briefest of instants, trying to keep the emotion out of his face, though his heart was breaking. Her opinion of him as a failure was what made him a failure.

"I'm gonna keep living my life. I'm gonna do my shows, and fuck who I want, and drink and smoke and gamble, and they put me in the ground from whatever the fuck kills me… I'm not gonna have any regrets… you can't hold onto anything in this world anyway, and certainly not after you die… so why be too concerned with it in the first place?" she said looking at him with a sad wounded expression. "This _is_ my life… _and I love it_," she said with some measure of stress.

Denver bowed his head. "Fine," he said sitting down at the kitchen table. "Fine, do what you want Jersey," he used her city name to distance himself enough to think. "You go right ahead and destroy yourself… and if I live to see the day you regret it… I don't want to hear about it... I'm done," he said with somber resolution. She left the room without another word.

* * *

Pace hit the pavement in a crouching position with a muffled grunt. He could hear Nana close on his heels and he looked ahead to the next jump, he was already sprinting again.

A car pulled out in front of him, blocking his path across the street. His mind raced, calculating what was happening. The passenger window was open. He leapt and used the open window as a foothold, getting enough height to glide over the roof of the car and hit the other side running.

Nana chose a different method. Running past the back of the car she crossed the street following after him. He jagged to the right, hopping a privacy fence beside a house. She went straightforward and scaled the side of the house using the gutter pipe.

On the roof she ran the length of the house and leapt to the next home, barely making the crossing, but savoring the ecstasy of adrenaline.

Pace looked over his shoulder seeing her from the corner of his eye. She jumped from the roof to a tree, swinging down through the branches to the ground. He grinned, she was a prodigy, but no one knew it yet. The key to her skill was her utter lack of fear. It was no wonder though that she was so brave. Parents murdered within earshot, countless battles to the death before her eyes, she had seen things that would harden anyone. Harden or destroy and she had stood the test of time.

"Better catch up Pace," she called to him. He had been so lost in though he'd stood still while she passed him.

* * *

Little Rock slipped across the concrete of the parking garage silently. Her things were neatly resting on her back, her eyes scanning everything. The prospect of getting caught was only more reason to go forward.

She put her pack and rifle in the back seat and started the engine of a large SUV. Her mind still was mulling over her encounter with Washington the day before. She loved the man to death, he'd been a good friend to everyone, but when he attempted to follow Chicago's precautionary orders, he had become a pain in the ass.

"You gotta stay in here for a while," he said in response to her request for a job. "At least until Chicago comes back," he added. Little Rock had ignored him, but pretended to agree and left his office. When he had left the room unattended she returned and sifted through his mountains of paperwork.

One stack contained all of the orders that needed to be filled. Things that the city needed and Slayers were commissioned to go out and get. She sorted through them looking for something that would provide a challenge, but she could still carry out on her own. Nothing seemed to present itself until the bottom of the stack. She grinned and stole the paper. As she had left his office she placed a call.

* * *

Nash watched his class clean their weapons. Watching them clumsily play with the deadly tools was eating a hole through his stomach. Watching Concord correct their mistakes was giving him supreme satisfaction. She had been doing all of his dirty work without even being asked. She'd followed him around like a dog all day and aside from the annoyingness of her constant presence he was enjoying her. It was a fifty fifty split in if he liked having her or not. For every good thing she brought there was a bad one to match.

Nash had to be fair though. His father had sent her for a reason. The girl was proficient at their craft. Nash was starting to believe that she would be able to outshoot him.

Come lunchtime Nash sighed as he sat beside her, chewing a sandwich. "Jersey was wondering if you wanted to come to her show tonight," he said abruptly. Concord finished chewing her own bite of apple.

"The concert?" she asked. He nodded. "Well is Jersey asking me or are you asking me?" she replied. Nash gritted his teeth.

"Jersey asked me. I said I wanted to stay late and get you caught up on some stuff. She the insisted I bring you," he replied.

"So… like a date?" Concord asked narrowing her eyes.

"Like to appease to Jersey," he responded avoiding the blue eyes that were working him over.

"Mmmm," she murmured nodding her head. "I've seen her concerts before," she said.

"Well who hasn't?" he shrugged.

"Then why should I go with you?" she narrowed her eyes as she smiled. Nash finally looked at her, licking his lips as he thought. He _REALLY_ didn't like this girl. It was settled at last. She was too sharp, too cynically sarcastic and stubborn for his taste. She was immovable, just like all the other women in his 'family.' He loved his family no doubt, but when Chicago and Wichita and the other girls started to pull their bully spells he was checking out.

"You know most people are jumping at the chance to get in with our circle," he said.

"Oh yes, rub elbows with the famous," she rolled her eyes.

"Well do you want to come or not? I'm just offering to get you into the Tap Room because she told me to," he said with a tired sigh. Concord was silent for a moment.

"You know I'm only fooling with you," she said. He looked at her. "I respect your family," she said letting her voice drop. "I'd love to come."

* * *

Chicago held the phone to her ear tiredly as it rang. At last Denver picked up. "Man am I glad our telephone tag is over," she said.

"Ditto," he replied in a sigh.

"You okay?" she asked immediately sensing something in his voice.

"Well other than the fact I damn near beat a guy to death last night, I'm fine," he said. Chicago had to take a second to formulate her question.

"What?" she sputtered.

"Luke, Jersey's boyfriend, took to beating on her. I brought her home and got her taken care of, then I went back and paid him a visit," Denver said.

"Denver," she murmured his name.

"The boy's fine. He's at the hospital. He should count himself lucky, I should have killed him," he said in response. Chicago bit her lip as she couldn't help but agree.

"Good to know you're still as sharp as ever," she said.

"Yeah well, I'm old but I'm not useless," replied.

"Is Jersey okay?" she asked.

"Yeah she's… fine," his words trailed as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Mhmm…" Chicago doubted he was telling her everything. "Well, we can talk about whatever you're hiding when I get back in town, for now I would settle for knowing why you called the other day," she said.

Denver sighed, changing his mind again. Black wasn't too major of a threat in his eyes and nothing to worry Chicago over. "You know, I don't remember," he lied.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just… I really don't. Maybe I was just checking up on you," he shrugged. "Sounded like you were in a hell of a fight," he added.

"Yeah this has been a rough crossing," she sighed. "Hell Tal just about got bit a while ago," she added.

"Well be careful," he said feeling worry creep up.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I gotta go now," he said.

"Okay. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied closing the phone. The words echoed in his mind. 'I love you' was always how she closed their conversations. Chicago was a feeler for sure. Her family was her life and also her weakness.


	10. Dimensions

**I'm going on a mini vacation to get some inspiration (Chicago here I come)**

**I'll be back on the 11th.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always. Please please please review!  
**

* * *

Rouge sighed looking at the ceiling above him. Jade had laid down for a nap, and he had sprawled out on the couch. The sense of apathy creeping up on him made him want to scream. Everyday had become the same as the next.

It was in that moment that Rouge realized his life long obsession and goal was gone. He was no longer free. He was merely ordinary. The gypsy magic that had raised him had fled his body leaving only a hollow, soulless, shell. He was nothing he used to be.

His mind wondered to Pace's offer of the vintage guitar. He denied himself the instrument again and again, turning his thoughts back to the image of the screen. Grainy black white and grey depicting some blur that was to be a baby.

His child had been an accident, a night of pleasure with consequences. Jade and himself had never anticipated raising a family. Of all peopled they were not fit. It was an impossibility that a baby could come from him and not be strange. He didn't wish his own life on anyone else. It had been lonely and frightening and uncertain at times. The payoff of freedom had been enough to keep him in good spirits for years at time, but the scars that marred his body put fear into Rouge. He didn't want to raise a child that would one day be like him. He just couldn't.

* * *

Phoenix rolled over. They had slept very late due to Nana's absence, though he knew where she was. On the bathroom mirror there was most certainly a note in her handwriting explaining that she was with Pace.

Phoenix sighed as he closed his eyes again. As much as he bitched about Pace, the reckless nomadic rock star was in some way good for Nana. Phoenix trusted him though he didn't let onto the fact. Pace was essentially a good man. One thing was certain; he would never let anything happen to Nana.

Looping his arm around Summer's waist Phoenix nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, smelling her sweet scent. She smelled good when she wasn't smoking. He gave her a kiss as she woke.

"Good morning," he said. She let out a long hiss of air, as if her body was just starting up.

"Morning," she replied. He could feel all her muscles tense, warming up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Nana's gone though," he added kissing her again. His hands roamed up and down her body until she took them and stopped it.

"Baby I gotta get to work," she sighed starting to sit up. Phoenix let her go and lay in the bed as she left him. He sighed in dejected loneliness as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Denver braced himself. That was all he had time to do. Next thing he knew he was on the pavement, with Nana on top of him. "Oof!" he grunted. Even as he went down he tried to cradle her away from the ground.

"Denver!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry!" she gushed scrambling off of him.

"That's okay," he replied starting to get himself up. "No harm done," he added. She helped him to his feet looking nervously over her shoulder. "Pace is behind ya isn't he?" Denver asked.

"Yeah," she nodded panting. Right on cue Pace leapt over the fence, but seeing the two of them standing there, twisted mid flight. He landed awkwardly on the side of one foot, his ankle buckled sending him down on his side. His shoulder plowed into the ground and the profanities began.

"Son of a bitch!" he snapped sitting up. He was unsure of what he would rather hold his ankle or his shoulder, both protested against what had just happened.

"You okay?" Denver asked. Pace rotated his shoulder.

"Jesus… I'm getting too old for this," he groaned.

"You hurt?" Nana asked stooping beside him to stop the bleeding on his elbow.

"Nah… not too bad… but I think that's enough for today," he panted.

"Glad I ran into you," Denver said as he helped pull Pace to his feet. "You know where your daddy is?" he asked looking at Nana.

"Probably at home," she replied.

"Okay," he replied sounding rather distracted. "Practice is at eight tonight," he added. She grinned.

"Yes coach," she replied acting formal.

"And try not to tear yourself up too bad," he added as he walked away. "We're gonna need you next game."

* * *

Jersey looked in the mirror. She couldn't help but marvel at how much she looked like a Barbie. She was plastic and cheap. All she could see was bruises covered with make-up.

* * *

Phoenix answered the door. "Hey," he greeted Denver.

"Hey," Denver replied. "Not intruding am I?" he asked.

"Nah, Summer's in the shower. Watcha need?" he asked stepping out onto the porch, still shirtless.

"I wanted to know what your boys found out," Denver replied.

"About Black?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, about Black," Denver repeated leaning against a post. His stomach twisted at the mention of the foreboding man.

"Nothing. We can't find him and we can't find anything about him. It's like he doesn't exist, but shit, I mean our files aren't that great," Phoenix replied. "All my boys have his description though, so they are on the lookout. You told Chicago yet?" he asked as an after thought.

"No," Denver replied.

"Are you gonna?" Phoenix asked again.

"No… she's under enough stress as it is. I don't want to add one more thing to it," he said. "Until we know for sure this guy is gonna be a problem I don't want to bring her in on it."

"Sure," Phoenix nodded.

* * *

Little Rock pulled the SUV over, grinning out the passenger side window as two guys came out the doors of the airport. "Hey guys," she said as they got in the truck.

"Hello beautiful," Memphis said getting in the passenger seat and leaning across to kiss her on the cheek.

"Lets do this!" Salem cheered from the backseat. She smiled and threw the car in drive. "I love road trips," he added getting comfortable. Memphis played with the stereo until he was happy with the music.

"So what are we going after?" he asked. She pulled out the paper she had shoved in her jacket pocket and handed it to him. He skimmed it for a second and grinned when he reached the bottom.

"You're shitting me?" he asked.

"We're gonna have to grab a truck when we're out there," she said.

"What is it? Let me see," Salem grabbed the paper.

"Do we have enough firepower to get in and out?" Memphis asked leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah I think so," she replied.

"I can't believe Washington gave this to you," Salem smiled. Little Rock gritted her teeth.

"I know, we got lucky," she smiled convincingly.

* * *

The day was slipping away fast. Every step was hurting more than the last. Chicago was starting to wonder if she had gone tender in the months of retirement. She kept looking back at Tal. He was sleeping as he walked again.

Looking ahead through the late afternoon sun she was happy that they were starting to be able to see in any direction they chose. The earth had turned into barren brown flatland, but she knew that soon enough it would be green again and with the green the land would suddenly bulge up out of the ground, trying to stop their advance.

* * *

Columbus held Wichita's hand as they walked down the isle of the church. A smile was plastered on his face, while her ever-impassible expression prevailed on her own. "You're sure this is big enough?" he asked.

"We're not gonna invite the whole city," she replied. "I really just want a nice quiet wedding," she added. "You know, just us… and the crew," she shrugged.

"Okay," he replied looking deep in her eyes.

* * *

Kokomo twirled her pen in her hand watching through the layers of glass and wire. The zombies had reverted against her will, becoming thrashing monsters again. Some had died all together, but most just slammed against the glass in an attempt to get her.

With each failure Kokomo would dive into sorrowful depression until another thought struck her and she began work again, or so had been the cycle for the last two years. She sat watching them as they attacked again and again. Her feet were propped on a desk and she sighed. For hours she would sit and watch, thoughts moving in her mind like wind through the trees.

From time to time she would feed them. Dropping chunks of cow meet into the cage through a series of small safety doors. The monsters would fall on the bloody scraps and devour them like animals.

She watched the carnage without blinking and rested her head against the glass, closing her eyes as she listened to the grotesque sounds. "I know I can save you," she sighed putting one hand up on the glass.

From the very beginning it had been her mission to save the poor infected souls. Kokomo had been among the first researchers called into service by the government, but as the chaos spread her post was quickly forgotten. Eventually, and only by good virtue, she was the only one left alive. Her lab had burnt to the ground in an accident and she had become nomadic in her constant search for supplies and knowledge.

Dakota had stood by her side the whole time. He objected initially when her lab was drafted to help, and urged her to flee, but with each refusal he failed to leave her. More than once he had saved her from her fellow researchers as they slowly fell away one by one.

Kokomo let out another calming breath. "I can't cure you…" she murmured, "but I can save you." The sad truth that the virus could not be cured had long been fact. Zombies would never be human again. The raging fever destroyed too much of the brain for that, but she held onto hope that what parts of the brain were not burnt away could be calmed and soothed back into reasonable thoughts and impulses. She could save them.

Kokomo opened her eyes and nearly soiled herself in shock. A zombie was pressed on the other side of the glass. He was just inches away from her, ignoring the feeding frenzy at his back. His eyes were fixed on her.

She froze coming to her senses. Whatever was happening needed to be recorded and observed without the subject getting spooked. She watched him carefully barely breathing. He watched her much the same.

Then something magical happened. He raised one hand and mimicked her pose against the glass. Kokomo's eyes went as wide as plates, and she could hardly process the happening. "Oh my god," she breathed.

Then slowly she balled her fist against the glass. He mimicked her. "Oh my god!" she repeated.

* * *

"Hello?" Little Rock answered her phone. There was a spew of chatter on the other line. "Can you repeat that in the English language Kokomo?" Little Rock asked.

"I got one that is displaying behavioral mimicry!" she exclaimed. Little Rock pumped the breaks.

"Say it again?" she asked.

"Displaying behavioral mimicry!" Kokomo joyously repeated.

"Oh my god!" Little Rock grinned.

"You gotta get down here!" Kokomo said. Little Rock felt her stomach drop.

"I can't… I'm on the road. I'll be back in two days," she replied.

"What? No! You gotta see this," Kokomo protested.

"I gotta finish my job and then I'll be back. Just do the notification. Let everyone know and then do preliminary analysis. I'll be back by the time you start to have some real fun," Little Rock assured her.

"Fine… but don't be long," Kokomo replied before hanging up the phone. Little Rock looked at the boys.

"We're on the clock now," she shrugged.

"Couldn't tell," Memphis rolled his crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Washington burst into the lab, Dakota trailing on his heels. Kokomo was setting up a camera tripod in front of the glass. "Look," she said pointing. "Number seven," she added.

Both of them looked at the zombie that was still standing at the glass looking back. He was a white male of average height and build. Long brown hair hung in matted clumps around his face. He was missing part of his lips, giving the illusion that he was smiling, exposing his dark and dirty teeth. Top to bottom he was just another filthy zombie.

Both of the boys looked at him for a long time and he looked back. "Put your hand on the glass," she said with an excited grin. Washington hesitated, but Dakota immediately reached out putting him palm against the glass. Number Seven did the same.

"I'll be damned," Dakota breathed.

"Well that's… odd. I'll give you that," Washington said.

"You'll handle the phone calls I trust?" Kokomo asked as she started to record. Washington looked at her.

"Chicago and Tal are on the trail, but I'll let everyone know," he nodded.


	11. Danny

**I am back from Chicago, with a notebook full of ideas :D**

**Glad to be home though.**

**Made a couple promotional posters today when I was at work (hopefully they might entice you enough to keep reading) Have a look at:**

h t t p : / / i m g 3 4 1 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 3 4 1 / 6 3 1 8 / blackteam . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 4 6 . i m a g e s h a c k . us / img46 / 7204 / labratsiii . j p g

h t t p : / /i m g 6 3 8 . i ma g e s h ac k . u s / i m g 6 3 8 / 6 8 6 2 / crewbannerrivisionnames . j p g

**Cast Note:**

**Luca Black would be played by John Travolta (I think I already said this... I dunno, I am all scatter brained)  
**

**Keith would be played by Nicholas Cage (he's broke, so what? Still a good actor so I don't want to hear it)**

**Danny would be played by Walton Goggins (Amazing in Justified and therefore I am stealing him and putting him in my story)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL WITHER AND DIE WITHOUT YOUR FEEDBACK!**

* * *

Jersey walked in a trance towards the ready room. The chaos of preshow life barely even registered as it happened around her. She just breathed and tapped into the ideology that for the next few hours there was nothing more to her than her presence on stage. There was nothing else but the crowd and her. Her only purpose was to earn their love. If she could do that, she was successful. She wasn't a failure if they loved her.

* * *

Denver got out of his pickup truck and walked towards the gym. He'd spent the day in silent reflection after his visit to Phoenix. The sound of his basketball team inside gave his heart a small lift. For the next hour he didn't have to deal with the unpleasantness of anything outside his gym.

* * *

Nash followed Concord through the growing crowd of people who were gathering in the concert yard. They pushed their way to a gated area where a tent was set up. The open air lounge was exclusively for the family and their guests.

* * *

"We can make camp here," Chicago announced back to the group. A small farmhouse, not unlike the one that went to Oz, was to be their shelter for the dark hours.

"Come on! Hop to it, you know the drill," Tallahassee coached. Chicago was taking a few cautious steps down the road looking at the dirt that had been blown up onto the pavement. Tal joined her standing without words as she stooped and examines the earth. "How many?" he asked eventually.

"A whole horde…" she replied.

"Hmmm," he sighed.

"They just keep getting bigger… I can't understand it," she muttered. "A couple years ago they didn't even acknowledge each other… and now… they work like a pack," she said standing up.

"They're getting smarter," he shrugged. "We already know that," he added.

"I know… but… It's just eerie to know they're out there… and they're working together," she said. "Makes my skin crawl," she added.

"My skins crawling too, but it ain't from the zombies," Tal said looking up into the blood red sky. The sun was sinking by the second, bathing them in magic hour. Chicago looked at him waiting for him to finish. "We're being followed," he said.

"One of ours?" she asked hoping it was a Sentient from the city. They had civilians follow missions out before, mostly for video or pictures. Tallahassee was always irritated by the artsy people Chicago fostered within the city. Most of them were dumb as posts when it came to staying alive, but they knew how to use a camera and therefore were gods in her eyes. It was a load of bullshit according to him.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because Rue brought me this," he said handing over a small circular piece of plastic. Chicago turned it over in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the harmless object.

"Cap for binoculars," he replied. Chicago ran her finger over the embossed letters on the inside. They read Nikon.

"Lots of people have binoculars, Rue could have gotten it anywhere," she replied handing it back.

"How often does he bring shit back in matching pairs for no reason?" Tal asked holding up a second cap after fishing in his pocket. Chicago studied it.

"Uh," she looked for an answer.

"And how often does it have an Anarchy symbol scratched into it?" he added turning it over. Chicago felt her heart skip a beat. "Either Rue's fucking with us, or he's found someone," Tal concluded.

"What direction?" she asked.

"Off to the south best I can figure," he replied. She looked to the south.

"I wonder how far?" she murmured.

"Reason would have it they would be in a car and not to far either, because he brought them in separate trips, in about ten minutes," the cowboy shoved the cap back in his pocket.

"You wanna go check it out don't you?" she said.

"I'll leave after the sun goes down and be back before it comes up again," he replied. She sighed and drew a breath to speak, but he walked away abruptly. Chicago was left standing in the fading light watching the scurry of her troops.

"Shit," she hissed tossing the cap away.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Luca asked not looking up from the map on his desk.

"Where you think I've been?" a tired looking man replied closing the door to their office.

"Jerking off?" Luca replied dryly. The other man crossed the room and sat down behind a desk caddy cornered to Luca's as he ran his hands through his short brown hair.

"Yes, I've been out in the woods jerking off for the last four hours," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm good at multitasking too because while I was out there I also sat up all the fucking motion detectors," he added without smiling. "I swear to god Luca, you move our hideout one more time and make me set those fucking things again, I may have to kill you," the man said propping his feet up and the desk and whipping open a drawer on the right side.

"A hideout isn't a hideout if everyone knows where it is. You kept bringing little sluts to our home, so I suggest if you don't want set the detectors again you keep this place private," Luca said writing notes down on the map. "Got that Keith?" he asked looking up.

Keith didn't respond for a moment as he set up his assortment of toys on the desk. A computer, several routers that he had modified himself, and a couple of hard drives created a nice mess on the hardwood top.

"Hey!" Luca snapped.

"What?" Keith replied looking up.

"When I speak you answer. Do you understand?" Luca growled.

"Yeah I understand. No more chicks," Keith sighed opening the laptop. "You can just suck my dick every night," he added with a crooked smile. Luca rolled his eyes and looked back down at his map. "Who would they tell anyway?" Keith mused idly.

"They could tell the mob that we're leading," Luca snapped getting serious very fast. "The mob that doesn't need to know where we are," he added. "The only thing they need to know is what the next move is and right now, we don't have one. Do I need to go on?" he asked sharply.

"No you don't need to go on," Keith took his turn rolling his eyes. "I already know that you're an uptight prick," he added. Luca sighed. "Bingo," Keith said absentmindedly as his motion sensors cam online. "We are now insured and protected," he said standing up.

"Call Danny," Luca said just before Keith slipped from the room.

"What?" he asked popping back around the doorframe.

"Call Danny and ask him what's happening," Luca repeated.

"I can tell you what he'll say," Keith said. "They are still marching on."

"Call him," Luca insisted. Keith sighed.

"Fine," he muttered marching from the room.

* * *

"Come on keep that hustle up!" Denver called to his team. "Don't make me start adding laps," he added as be pulled out his phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Denver, hate to bother you, but we got something going on over here," Washington said over the phone.

"What?" Denver asked expecting the worst.

"Kokomo has had a breakthrough," the Englishman replied.

"Oh?" Denver felt some relief.

* * *

"Go," Danny said as he answered his phone.

"Luca wants to know what's happening," Keith sighed on the other end.

"What do you thinks happening?" Danny replied. "They settled down for the night a little while ago," he added.

"I knew you would say that," Keith muttered. "Okay, that's all I needed. I'll probably be forced to call you tomorrow," had added.

"Okay," Danny replied then snapped the phone shut. He rubbed the grit from the corner of his eyes and got out of his truck. He had a small fire built and pulled his coffee pot off of it, pouring the scalding liquid into a tin cup.

Leaning against the door of the truck he sighed.

* * *

"I'll be back before you leave in the morning," Tal said to one of the slayers as he walked away.

"Hey wait up," Chicago called jogging after him. He looked back. "No one walks alone," she added. He gave a brief nod. She looked over her shoulder. "Samson is in charge," she said. The Slayer gave a small salute and then they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Kim poured every ounce of her breath into the last note of the song, letting it dwindle and die as the crowd roared. She took deep breaths thanking them with nods and kisses.

Nash and Concord sat at the bar under the tent. It was a nice lounge with soft couches and chairs scattered around the bar. He sipped on his drink at nearly the same rate she did.

Neither spoke. Instead they listened to the music without so much as a twitch of motion.

Pace was present in the lounge; he had arrived shortly after the show started. He was already half drunk and brought with him a gaggle of girls who swarmed around him.

* * *

"I understand," Wichita replied to an unknown caller on the phone. Columbus stirred the noodles in the pot, watching her. As the call had gone on her frown had deepened, so he dreaded what the news might be. She hung up her phone.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Washington," she replied. "Kokomo's had a breakthrough," she added.

"Really?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, we need to eat fast," she said setting the table.

"Why?" he asked.

"We need to pick up Denver and get going," she replied.

"It's big enough they want us out there?" he asked.

"No, Denver needs to get out there. You and I are going after Little Rock," she said. His face twisted with question. "Apparently through a bunch of circumstances I won't attempt to repeat she tricked everyone, stole a order, and took off," she explained. He nodded his understanding.

"I'll grab the guns you grab the supplies, we can eat on the way," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

"It's okay," he replied kissing her on the cheek then starting for the upstairs. He turned back. "And don't worry, she'll be okay," he added.

* * *

"This is not going to be okay," Salem sighed looking at the warehouse.

"I'm telling you, it's all in there, we just need to get inside," Little Rock said.

"Are you not seeing the horde sitting between us and the door?" Salem asked.

"That's why we're not going in the front door," Memphis replied sliding up beside them. "I rigged the headlights," he said. "My best guess is that we have a minute max before they realize it's a decoy," he added.

"That's encouraging," Salem rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Tell us about the time you saved the whole city," one of the girls said to Pace as she drug her finger across his exposed collarbone.

"Which time?" he grinned.

"The first time," one of the others winked to him.

"Well, the fence wasn't finished yet," he started. "and I was out for an evening run, and I came to one of the gaps," he said watching one of the girls play with the buttons of his white dress shirt. "I looked around because the guard wasn't anywhere to be found," he said as his eyes scanned around the room for emphasis. "So I-" he broke off mid sentence spotting Concord. "I'll be right back, and one else want another round?" he asked. The girls chattered their responses, but he didn't really listen.

He crossed the lounge and slid into the seat next to Concord. "It just occurred to me that you are way too good looking to not know me," he smiled. She looked over at him slowly.

"Maybe that's why I do know you," she said.

"Oh good," he said looking her up and down. "And bad at the same time, all those curves and me with no brakes," he said. She rolled her eyes and took another drink. She didn't smile but he did. "Smile," he said. She looked over narrowing her eyes. "It's the second best thing you can do with your lips," he added. She denied him the smile.

"So that's, what? Three pick up lines in thirty seconds?" she asked. "Are you even gonna ask my name?" she added. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I am gonna masturbate later, it would be nice to put a name to a face," he grinned. Concord didn't hold back as her hand struck his face. Pace had taken so many slaps he knew how to roll with the hit and come back smiling, but it still stung.

By that time Nash had become aware of the goings on beside him, though since it was Pace, he chose to ignore it.

"That wasn't nice. You should use your words sweetheart," Pace said. Concord scowled at him. "If you don't tell me your name I'll have to make one up for you," he added.

"You really are unbelievable," she said.

"Okay, _now_ I'm starting to wonder if you actually know who I am," he lifted an eyebrow.

"I know _all _about you Pace," she replied. He smirked.

"Well, I don't know what you think about me, but I do hope it's X-rated," he said.

"Jesus, that makes five?" she asked getting annoyed.

"It's a secret that if you exhaust your partner to be with pick up lines you get what you want nearly all the time," he said.

"I'm an exception to the rule," she said.

"Uh huh… How about a more blunt approach then?" he asked.

"I don't think that's possible," she replied evenly.

"Hammers are blunt," he said almost absentmindedly. Concord looked over at Nash for help. He shrugged as he sipped his drink.

"It's one of the dangers of coming here," he said.

"You wanna see how blunt a hammer is?" Pace continued.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Concord asked looking at Nash.

"Nope," he shrugged. She looked back at Pace.

"I would absolutely love to swap bodily fluids with you," he said in his most sincere voice. It was as if Pace had no idea of what he was saying. He said the words like they were completely innocent.

"You really have no idea how fucked up you are do you?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied with a tiny shrug. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm out of here," she said.

"I'm just gonna ask him your name," Pace said. She spun on her heels.

"My names Concord, and unless you wash your mouth with soap, I don't want it to pass your filthy lips," she said then walked away. Pace looked at Nash, who was unmoved by the whole encounter.

"I like her," he said as if choosing a toy.

"Leave her alone, she could kill you and you would never even see her," Nash said.

"What? Are you trying to tap that?" Pace asked watching Concord disappear.

"No," Nash replied.

"Then the hunt is on," Pace grinned.

* * *

Tal and Chicago jogged along through the darkness, thanking god that the moon was bright enough to light the way. Now and again Rue would pass overhead of them, letting them know they were going the right way.

The low brush swished to one side or another as they passed through. Chicago listened to the night, waiting for the moan of a zombie, but it never came, and soon Tal stopped dead. She froze. "You smell that?" he asked in a whisper. She took a deep breath.

"Campfire," she replied catching the warm earthy smell.

* * *

Danny kicked dirt over the flames until they choked to death and vanished leaving only glowing embers. He sat down and leaned against the sole tree that loomed among the brush of the flatland. His eyes slowly adjusted to the minimal light of the coals and the moon.

Holding his gun in one hand he dozed on and off.

* * *

"Go!" Little Rock hissed holding open the window. The car's lights were flashing on and off drawing the attention of the horde. Memphis and Salem slipped in through the window and she followed shortly.

"Salem go get the back door open," Memphis whispered.

* * *

Tallahassee and Chicago crept forward ducking down into the grasses around them. They were like tigers stalking prey. Tallahassee made a motion with his finger for her to circle around and approach from the back then let her know he would come in head on. She nodded and moved away silently.

He waited for a couple minutes before standing up, and walking into the camp. He looked at the sleeping man propped against the tree. Knowing that Chicago wasn't far away he cleared his throat loudly.

The man on the ground jumped. His eyes flipped open and he raised the gun. Tal didn't flinch as the man shot. He missed by a mile in the haze of sleep. The man stood raising the gun as he went. Tallahassee stood his ground.

Danny was about to pull the trigger when he felt a hand slip around him and firmly grasp his belt, followed by the cold kiss of steel on his throat. "I wouldn't if I were you," Chicago whispered into his ear. Danny froze. "You'll be dead before he hits the ground, that I guarantee," she added.

With a sigh of resignation he loosened his grip on the gun then let it fall to the earth holding both hands in the air. "Smart," she whispered into his ear. Her hand slipped around, still keeping the knife pressed against his throat so hard she could feel his pulse through the blade, and took his knife and second pistol tossing them away as well. "Now, you're gonna get on your knees, and keep your hands on your head," she said still whispering directly into his ear.

He obediently did as she said. Tal took the weapons from the dirt and packed them away. "Search the truck," she said keeping her eyes glued to the man on his knees before her. "Name?" she asked.

He didn't reply. She pulled out her pistol and pressed it against him. "Do I need to ask again?" she asked. Again he didn't reply. "I'm not fucking with you," she growled. His eyes stayed glued to the ground, his face a solid impassible shield. "One," she snapped feeling the triggers firmness. He closed his eyes. "Two!" she barked. He took a deep breath. "Three," she spoke and started to clench her fist.

"Danny," he said in a raspy voice.

"Better," she snarled. "Next question is why the fuck are you following us?" she asked in a controlled voice as Tal rattled about in the truck. Danny didn't reply. "Don't make me ask again Danny," she said sternly.

"I'm not following you," he said not meeting her gaze.

"I have a friend that says you are," she replied.

"The man that's destroying my home?" Danny asked, his soft southern accent coming up. He spoke softly as if he were a child.

"No, a bird, now why are you following us?" she asked again.

"I'm not following you," he insisted.

"The fuck you aren't," Tal muttered putting the cap in his pocket on the lens of a pair of binoculars.

"I want answers right now, or I will blow you away and be done with this," Chicago growled. Her exhaustion from the journey was weighing heavily on her patients.

"I am not following you," he repeated.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked.

"It is," he replied evenly.

"Fuck it, I'll put an end to this," Tallahassee growled stepping forward with his trusty sawed off in hand. He leveled it at Danny and prepared to fire, but Chicago pushed it away.

"Hold it," she said. She sighed looking up at the stars, deep in thought. "We're not murderers Tal… we'll take him with us," she sighed.

"Chicago," Tallahassee started to protest.

"Find something to tie him up with," she said.

"I can't go along with this," he said.

"And I can't go along with you shooting him… we can't prove anything and until we can I won't allow him to die," she said firmly. Tallahassee gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you want to argue this with me right now?" she added. He looked at her, then at Danny, then back to her.

"You really are killing me," he muttered returning to the truck.

"You'll find some rope for a clothes line in the trunk," Danny offered. Chicago looked down at him.

"Someone's taking this in good spirits," she said cocking an eyebrow.

"An innocent man has nothing to fear of you, or so I hear," he replied.

"But you aren't innocent are you," Tallahassee interjected returning with the rope. Danny didn't offer a response as Tallahassee bound his hands behind his back. Danny only smiled. "You think this is funny?" Tal snapped. "I just walked a couple extra fucking miles because of you! You piece of shit!" Tallahassee growled before giving Danny a crack in the ribs. Chicago caught his arm before the cowboy could deal another blow.

"Hey!" she snapped. "He needs to be able to walk!" she growled. Tallahassee stepped back. Danny was still gritting his teeth in pain.

"Lets go," Tal muttered. Chicago nodded.

"On your feet," she said. Danny stood with some measure of grace and started forward.

* * *

"That's the last one," Memphis grunted hoisting the barrel into the back of the SUV.

"I gotta say this was a let down," Salem chimed in from the drivers seat. "Four barrels of powder and no actual fireworks," he muttered. Little Rock and Memphis got in.

"Okay, lets go, those doors aren't going to hold forever," Little Rock said looking over her shoulder. The horde had been beating on the front door for ten minutes.

The three of them drove away unscathed, though disappointed.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her," Wichita kept repeating.

"She'll be fine," Columbus said each time. Denver sat silently in the back seat listening to the lines like they were a broken record.

* * *

Phoenix lay awake, listening to the sounds of his house. Summer was still downstairs in her office. Nana was 'sleeping' in the next room, but he knew she was really awake with her nose in a book. He rolled over and closed his eyes for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Chicago lunged forward grabbing Danny by the collar and jerking him backwards. He had been in front of both Tallahassee and herself when she heard the gurgling moan of a concealed zombie. The monster emerged from the grasses, somewhere in the past it had lost its legs, so it pulled itself along with its arms.

Instinctively she pushed Danny behind herself protectively, though Tal was the one to actually neutralize the threat. The cowboy sprang forward and sank his hunting knife into the zombie's temple.

There was a moment of stunned silence as they listened for any other zombies among the grass, but only the sounds of night met them. "Thanks," Danny whispered. Chicago didn't answer and kept walking.

* * *

Kim staggered off the stage, drained after her performances. Meandering out to the bar she found Nash sitting alone. "Hey," she rasped, her voice starting to crack.

"Hey," he replied. She looked around.

"Where's your date?" she asked.

"She wasn't my date, and Pace chased her off a while ago," Nash replied.

"And where's he?" she asked.

"Probably home by now, he left a while ago, with his entourage," he said.

"Oh," she grinned and sat down next to him. "So how was the show?" she asked as the bartender slid her regular across the bar.

"Spot on, as always," Nash replied.

"Good," she murmured before sipping the drink. He let out a long sigh, one of utmost depression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Nothing?" she repeated.

"Nothing," he confirmed. "But I think it's time I go home," he added. Kim could hear his speech slur.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked. He made a dismissive gesture and stood up, staging a little.

"Just a couple," he said.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Maybe I should drive you," she said.

"Nah," he shook his head and waved her off. Doing two actions at once however tipped him off balance and Nash stumbled to one side catching himself on a nearby chair. "Or maybe you should," he groaned.

Kim gulped the last of her drink and stood up. She walked him out the back way and to her car. He didn't protest as she made him get in. Ten minutes later they pulled into the drive of his home. The porch light was still on, and before she could help him reach the door it swung open, Knox appearing in silhouette.

"Thanks for bringing him home," Knox said as Nash bumbled inside and up the stairs without a word to either of them.

"No problem," Kim shrugged.

"Boy never could hold his liquor," Knox added.

"Well he drank through an entire concert," she dismissed the jab at Nash. "Goodnight Knox," she added before leaving.

"Goodnight Jersey," he replied.

* * *

Chicago and Tal arrived back at the house before morning light did, Danny in tow. The Slayers watched him while Tallahassee and Chicago slept for a short while before the sun came up and the troop started off again.

Tallahassee marched in the back of the pack, his hat tipped down. Chicago was green with envy that he could sleep on his feet.

She walked in the front, Danny marched along behind her to the right. No one spoke for a very long time. It was going to be the hottest day yet and she could feel her body becoming soaked despite the fact that the sun wasn't even at full blast yet. A couple hours later she called a halt and looked back. The Slayers all sat down, drinking and fanning themselves.

Chicago pulled out her own canteen and took a long drink. There had been water at the house, so they would most likely be able to get through the day. Fortune had truly been in their favor.

Her eyes then fell on Danny. He kept licking his lips as he watched the others drink, but he said nothing, asked for nothing, not even to have the rope that was biting into his flesh loosened.

Chicago stooped beside him. "You thirsty?" she asked. His eyes shifted to hers. He didn't speak for a long moment.

"It's not very kind to taunt a man like that," he said.

"Who's taunting?" she replied holding the bottle up. He hesitated then leaned forward and drank thirstily, small drops rolling down his chin. When he was done she capped the bottle and put it away.

"Thank you," he said avoiding her eyes again.

"You're welcome," she replied. He took a long breath rotating his shoulders as best he could.

"So can I ask where I'm going?" he asked.

"We're going into the mountains," she replied. "Then you're going to Denver," she added. "Unless you have something to say to me before then?" she suggested.

"Nothing I haven't already said," he replied.

"So where you from Danny?" she asked.

"Mountain Valley, Kentucky," he replied.

"Awful far west," she said.

"I haven't been home in nearly two years," he replied.

"Hmm, you've been all on your own for that long?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"A long time… and you're pretty lucid," she observed.

"I've passed by some folks, but I never stayed long," he said. "You're pretty far away from home to," he said. Chicago looked at him, feeling a chill go up her spine. Something about the way he said that gave her a sense of danger.

"Sounds like you know a bit about me," she said eyeing him.

"Who doesn't?" he replied. Chicago had to get away from him. Whatever ease she had been feeling was long gone. Never a moment of peace.


	12. Mercy Is Gone

**Seriously Guys I need some reviews so I can see if I am going the right direction.**

* * *

The sun was scorching them and Chicago was starting to feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. She looked over her shoulder. Danny was obediently trotting along after her, Tal was still asleep, and the rest of the Slayers moved along, looking more like zombies themselves with each moment.

As the soldiered on, in the distance a hint of green became apparent and Chicago couldn't repress a smile. "Thank god," she sighed.

"What?" Danny raised his head.

"The mountains are just over the horizon," she said. "They'll start popping up any moment."

"Then what?" he asked.

"Then its about a ten mile hike through them," she replied. He tried not to look too disappointed.

"Can I ask where we are going specifically?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned," Denver muttered looking at the zombie behind the glass. "What else do you know?" he asked.

"He has better table manners than his friends," Kokomo joked.

"Uh huh… can it speak?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think so. I really haven't done any tests," she added. "Just some basic tissue and fluid samples."

"Let me know when you know," he sighed and turned away. He didn't like the whole thing, it made his stomach turn, but since Chicago wasn't around to deal with it, he was second in line. He was just grateful that there wasn't anything to deal with.

* * *

Wichita paced the floor of the apartment. Columbus was sipping on some tea, looking through a crinkled wedding catalog wondering what he could and could not get for the event, his mind still pondering over how they would announce the happening.

"She is so grounded when I get my hands on her," Wichita growled.

"You should sit down," Columbus suggested.

"I can't," she replied. "I just want to kill her when she does shit like this," Wichita added.

"I know, but worrying about it isn't going to help anything," he reasoned.

"That coming from the king of worry?" she smirked for the first time that day. He returned a smile.

"Killing her would be counter productive," he added.

* * *

"So pardon my observation, but it seems like there was a little tension between you and the cowboy last night," Danny said as he walked along beside Chicago.

"Are you always this chatty?" she asked with a tired look.

"It's a long walk, I get bored," he shrugged. "He's your husband right?" he added nodding back towards Tal.

"We're not married," she replied.

"In the eyes of God that is?" he pried.

"We're not married," she repeated not feeling like she wanted to figure out where god was in the equation.

"Why not?" he cocked his head.

"We never had a reason to," Chicago shrugged.

"You got any kids?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Are you gonna?" he asked without pause.

"I think I'm as close to you as I want to be," she replied becoming fed up.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Me and my wife were thinking about it," he said after a few moments. "Before the outbreak," he added. There was another pause. Chicago tried not to soften too much, but she felt a sorrowful mood creep in.

"I'm sorry," Chicago offered.

"What can you do?" he shrugged. "Act of god I suppose… she turned on me about a day after she got bit. I didn't have the heart to shoot her, so I just locked her up in the bedroom and ran," he said.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," she replied.

"What did you do?" he asked looking at her. Chicago didn't meet his eyes.

"I wasn't with my fiancé when it happened," she said. "He was in Chicago and I was in California… of course, when I finally got back… there wasn't much for me to do," she shrugged.

"But you still went home?" he asked.

"Yeah I went home," she nodded. "Found Michael… and I shot him in the face with a double barrel," she shrugged.

"Rough," Danny murmured. "Though if its any comfort, what you did is better than what I did… on more than one account," he said.

"I don't really need any comfort, but how do you figure?" she asked.

"Well… you put his body to rest just like his soul," he shrugged. "That and you're not left wondering," he added. Chicago thought it over. "I wake up everyday wondering what's become of Kate," he said looking at the ground in front of him. Chicago couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I wish I'd just ended it," he continued. "Can't stand to think of her being like them," he muttered looking out into the expanse around them.

"Then just remember it's not her," Chicago offered. He looked at the ground that fell under his feel.

"You ever wonder why we were the one's to survive?" he asked popping off the question as he lifted his head again.

"All the time," she shrugged.

"What do you conclude?" he asked.

"It was just luck and skill… survival of the fittest and for that we can't apologize," Chicago said looking over her shoulder at the troop. "We shouldn't be sorry to still be here," she reiterated.

"I suppose," he nodded. "You believe in god?" he asked. Chicago gave a small snort of laughter.

"No," she shook her head. "Not anymore," she added.

"Then how can we still be here?" he asked. She looked at him. He didn't seem the god sort of man.

"We brought ourselves here," she said in all seriousness, "and I mean that in every sense… Man brought on this shit storm… and for those that are still standing, we did that too."

"Does help that you have something to live for though," he added.

"Everyone does," she said looking at him for the first time in a while. "Some people just don't know it."

"How optimistic," he cracked a smile. Chicago smiled to and gave a soft laugh.

"Been called a lot of things, that being new to the list," she said.

* * *

"Keith!" Luca beat on the wooden door. "Keith get your ass out of bed!" he snapped banging on it again.

"What?" Keith snapped opening the bedroom door.

"Get up and call Danny. Find out how far away from the mountains they are," Luca said.

"Why did you wake me up? Why can't you do it?" Keith sighed wanting to kill Luca and go back to bed.

"Because a raccoon tripped the goddamn sensors and I want you to shut them off while you're at it," Luca replied evenly. "They've been beeping for the last half hour." Keith pulled on a shirt and staggered to the office grumbling as he went.

* * *

Chicago stopped when she heard the chirpy tone of a phone. She looked at Danny who looked down at his pocket, like a kid who had been caught smuggling something in his clothes. She called a halt and fished the cell out of his pocket looking at it.

Tallahassee joined her. "Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head.

"Like hell you don't," Tal snapped. The irritable cowboy was in no mood to play games.

"Answer it," Chicago growled opening the phone and holding it for Danny.

"Go," he said in a stronger voice than he had used the whole time he had been with the troop. "Yeah… no… I can't say… I don't know, maybe another hour," he said to the unknown caller. There was a long pause and his eyes flicked between Tallahassee and Chicago. "I'll let you know," he said then the call seemed to end and Chicago closed the phone.

"You want to start talking?" she asked. His eyes flicked between them again.

"No," he shook his head. Chicago didn't have time to intervene before Tallahassee smashed the butt of his gun into Danny's face and ribs. He hit the dirt with a muffled grunt. Tal proceeded to kick him.

"Still don't want to talk?" he asked. Danny turned over in the dust.

"No," he groaned, blood dripping from his lip.

"That's enough," Chicago said lazily. She turned away from Danny, pulling Tallahassee along with her and spoke in a hushed whisper. "We march him along with us, no water or food. If he doesn't break by the time we get back to Denver you can have your way with him," she suggested.

"Good plan," Tal nodded.

"Davis," Chicago called. A Slayer stepped forward. "You're in charge of him. No food, no water, until he feels more chatty. Keep an eye on him," she said. Davis nodded and pulled Danny to his feet.

Chicago then proceeded to lead on, though really she was trying to run. She felt like a fool. Danny had been playing her like a sap and she had been going right along with it. For feeling sympathy towards him she wanted to smack herself upside the head. He had suckered her in with a sob story of his wife and she had felt sorry for him, she had started to trust him.

* * *

"I trust you to make responsible decisions and this is what you do?" Wichita exclaimed. Little Rock bowed her head.

"It was just a little jog around," she defended herself.

"No! It was a trip into an infested town to get explosives!" Wichita shouted. Little Rock leaned forward in the chair.

"But I got the job done didn't I?" she exclaimed. "I got it done and no one was hurt!"

"But what if something had happened?" Wichita countered. "What if one of you had gotten bit? What then? Have you forgotten its one and done?" she snapped.

"You didn't use to be like this!" Little Rock rolled her eyes.

"We didn't used to have a choice! Now we do! Now, we have the cities and from here on out you are going to stay in them!" Wichita snapped.

"Why?" Little Rock barked the word.

"Because I am your sister and you have to listen to me," Wichita busted out the old excuse.

"Fuck that," Little Rock rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Wichita snarled.

"I said fuck that!" Little Rock repeated herself. "I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

* * *

By the time they reached the mountains Danny was ready to die of thirst, and watching the others drink only made it worse. Davis was being particularly cruel, flicking tiny drops of water at his prisoner. Danny didn't say a word.

"Okay, boys and girls," Chicago called getting everyone's attention. "Who wants to refresh my memory on rules for walking in the woods?" she asked.

"Eyes and ears open, check for tracks, follow the birds, and double tap," the slayers recited in unison.

"That's fucking right, and don't forget," Chicago muttered. Her eyes locked for an instant with Danny. "Lets move," she said leading the way into the forest.

* * *

"Well look what we have here," Phoenix said glancing up from his desk as his office door opened. Maximus grinned holding out his arms in a sweeping gesture.

"Just passing through," he said.

"What can I put you down for?" Phoenix asked.

"The usual package," Maximus replied as he sat down across the desk from Phoenix.

"What's on your mind?" Phoenix asked realizing Maximus never sat down to chat. They were on relatively friendly terms, but in light of their past they didn't seek each others company when Maximus was around.

"I have news from the eastern half of hell," Maximus said as he ran his hand through his hair. Phoenix devoted full attention to the man across from him. "Not only are the hordes getting larger and moving more freely, but the exiles have made a camp of their own," Maximus said, all humor gone.

"You're kidding," Phoenix grinned feeling relieved.

"Down in the swamps on the gulf," Maximus nodded. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before they grouped up, but still, I recommend you keep an eye on it," he said.

"They're a bunch of murderers and rapists," Phoenix sighed without concern. "Chicago wouldn't have them in the city and we fully expected them to group together," he added.

"So you're ready for it?" Maximus asked.

"For what? They haven't done anything since we shut them out, why should I be worried now?" Phoenix shrugged.

"Because they aren't aimlessly wondering around in the snow and ice anymore," Maximus replied. "Here," he said handing over his phone. "I took some pictures, but that's all I can do for you," he said.

"Did you make contact?" Phoenix asked.

"No," Maximus replied. For a moment Phoenix considered what had been said.

"Good… keep it that way. Hopefully if we don't fuck with them they won't fuck with us," he said.

"I hope you're right," Maximus shrugged seeming unconvinced.

"I'll call in your order man," Phoenix added as an afterthought.

"Fine," Maximus sighed standing up. "I'm gonna swing by and see Summer."

* * *

Chicago watched her crew diligently test the water of a stream. Deeming it safe they all drank and filled their canteens. Danny sat on a stump nearby, licking his chapped lips. She felt no pity for him.

* * *

Maximus passed Houston as he climbed the steps to the house. Summer stood in the doorway and cocked her head. "What do you want?" she asked.

"A drink," he replied. She turned and went inside as he followed. She grabbed the whiskey from the cabinet and two shot glasses. Maximus looked her up and down. "I see you're fucking around again," he observed. She turned around sharply and glared at him. "I take it Phoenix doesn't know," he added.

"Fuck you," she growled.

"I'm not gonna tell him," Maximus rolled his eyes moving to get the liquor. "Last thing I want to do is get involved in a family affair," he added stealing the bottle away from her. "I just want a drink and some supplies," he said seating himself. He took a shot. "However, if you want to get away with it, I would advise you not to let your second man walk in and out the front door," he added then took another shot, and put the lid back on the bottle.

"You really are a heartless bastard aren't you?" she sighed.

"It's working for you right now, so why complain?" he replied as he walked away. "Catch you 'round Summer," he added.

* * *

Nash rolled over with a groan. His head was pounding like hell but he got up and staggered out of his room regardless. As he staggered down the hall he pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the bathroom as he passed.

"Welcome back sunshine," Knox said as his son took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Nash mumbled.

"Afternoon. You remember last night?" Knox asked.

"More or less… who brought me home?" Nash smirked painfully.

"Kim," Knox replied. Nash sighed wishing to immediately flee. "You want a sandwich?"

"No," the son replied itching the back of his head. "I think I'll just go for a run," he added then stood.

* * *

Jersey walked around the empty house restlessly. It seemed empty without Denver keeping an eye on her from around the corner. He always seemed to think she didn't know he wasn't there.

* * *

Pace entered the gym looking around through the tangle of equipment everywhere. He knew Nana would be hiding somewhere. She grabbed him from behind, hopping onto his back looping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Pace," she chimed right in his ear.

"Hey kiddo," he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked starting to walk with her still leached onto him.

"Schools cancelled," she grinned.

"Hmmm… on what grounds?" he asked.

"I don't know, some sort of teacher meetings… kinda sucks though because Columbus isn't here," she added.

"How do you figure? He complicates everything," Pace said.

"He's a little easier on us than the other math teacher," she replied.

"Oh, so he's the softie?" he replied as he stepped around another guy working a boxing bag.

"Does that shock you?" she chuckled.

"I suppose not," he shrugged against her weight bearing down on his shoulders. "So anyway… you bring your swimsuit?" he asked.

"I'm wearing it underneath," she replied.

* * *

Denver sipped his coffee watching the zombies through the glass. His eyes followed them as they shambled back and forth. The door to the lab opened up behind him.

"Denver?" Kokomo asked as she pulled her frizzy hair back.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Watching them," he shrugged. "Wondering what they think," he added.

"They think about the same things we do," she replied busying about her stuff.

"They think about how to beat a stack in basketball?" he asked. She glanced up at him.

"On a basic level they think the same as we do," she revised her statement.

"Where's the one you got so excited about?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she wasn't really listening to him. "Oh? Elan? He's in the solitary room over there," she pointed across the lab to a door.

"Elan?" Denver repeated.

"Yeah, that's his name," she replied.

"You named it?" he sighed.

"Yeah, it means friendly in Cherokee," she replied. Kokomo walked towards the door, but Denver caught her arm.

"I don't think you should be naming them," he said. She looked at him sharply.

"Why not?" she asked defiantly.

"Because they aren't friendly," he replied. "They would pick the meat from your bones faster than you could think to rename them," he added.

"I'm telling you this one is different," she said confidently. "This is the one."

* * *

Nana slipped her shirt and pants off, tossing them onto the bench. The tile floor was chilly under her bare feet as she stepped onto the starting blocks. They had the whole pool to themselves, considering it wasn't supposed to open for another couple hours.

Pace was still in the locker room changing into his trunks as she looked down at her reflection. For a moment her shoulders sagged as she looked at herself. She was lean and strong, but she thought herself far from beautiful.

"Tag!" Pace laughed jabbing her in the back and sending her into the water. Nana resurfaced with a gasp as the cold water stung every inch of her flesh.

"Ohmyga!" she exclaimed pushing her hair out of her face.

"Cannonball!" he shouted leaping in the air. He hit the water with a splash, sinking deep down under. Microscopic bubbles fizzled to the top of the water, then he surfaced shaking his hair out of his face. "Wow! Okay that's cold! That's cold!" he gasped. She cackled at him and he pushed her under.

* * *

"I can't get Danny on his cell," Keith said coming in from outside.

"No reception?" Luca asked looking up from his book. Keith shook his head.

"I am getting voicemail," he replied.

"Then he is not picking up, plain and simple." Luca replied.

"You and I both know Danny doesn't do that," Keith argued.

"Then stop wasting my time, what are you suggesting?" Luca sighed.

"I'm suggesting he is either dead, or in real trouble," Keith replied. Luca pulled out his pack from his pocket and prepared to roll a cigarette.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Go find out," he said. Keith looked surprised.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"If you are so worried about him, you go find out what he's gotten himself into," Luca said.

"I'll just send someone," Keith shook his head.

"No, you," Luca said before licking the paper.

"Why?" Keith challenged.

"He's your brother," Luca said before lighting up the cigarette.

"Not by blood," Keith replied evenly.

"And neither of you are my brothers by blood, but I've still watched your backs," Luca replied. Keith gave an annoyed huff. "Call me when you find him," Luca added.

"You keep pissing on me like this and I swear one of these days," Keith grumbled walking away.

"I have the decency to call it rain though," Luca smirked.

* * *

Chicago looked back when she heard the choking coughs leading to retching. Danny staggered away from the group and leaned against the tree with his shoulder as he vomited into the brush. Chicago watched unphased.

"Chicago?" a voice came. She shifted her attention to the female slayer before her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'm training to be an FM, and I have to offer my opinion here as a doctor… if you don't give that man fluids soon, he'll die," the girl said seeming nervous. Chicago looked back towards Danny, then at Tal who was standing close by listening to the conversation.

"Whats your name?" Chicago asked as she drew a blank while looking at the girl.

"Chloe," the girl replied. Chicago mulled over her options.

"Fine… give him enough to keep him alive," she said at last looking at Chloe.

"Right," the FM nodded she scurried away.

"We should just let him die," Tal said stepping closer to Chicago.

"We need to know what he knows," she replied with a shrug watching Chloe approach Danny. "Besides… we're not murderers Tal… not when we don't have to be," she said softly.

"Just trying to look out for you," he said. She nodded a little.

Danny panted hanging his head. "Here," a voice said. He looked up seeing the canteen. His eyes slowly tracked up to the face. He looked at her like she was an alien. "You're going to die if you don't drink," she said lifting the canteen to his lips. He drank greedily until she pulled it away. "That's enough," she said.

"Thank you," he rasped.

"It's not my job to let people die," she shrugged and walked away.

"Come on, we're almost there," Chicago said from the front of the pack.


	13. Crashing

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get back to writing. I am moving into my dorm in two days and things have been the absolute definition of insane, but I guess that's what moving away from home for the first time is all about.**

**My postings may be a little uneven until I get settled but with God as my witness I WILL NOT drop this story! :D**

**Please please please give me some reviews guys. Makes me get my butt in gear and write ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You can't do this," Danny said as Chicago and Tallahassee lashed him to the tree.

"You can't get down in there with us," Tal shrugged.

"And what happens when a zombie comes along?" Danny objected.

"Make friends," Tallahassee shrugged before they walked away

* * *

Pace could hear the blood hammering in his ears. He willed his heart to slow down and stop wasting oxygen. He could feel the water trying to seep in under his eyelids, cold and stinging.

Focusing he monitored every inch of himself and counted as they pasted the two minute mark. He opened his eyes and looked through the blurriness of water. Nana was still sitting on the bottom, her legs folded, one hand holding onto a handle to keep from floating away. The girls eyes were shut and her face was blank, she was focused while he wasn't.

He could feel his body burning away inside, his limbs starting to ache in deprivation. 'Shit' he thought realizing Nana was going to stay under longer. He couldn't allow that.

* * *

Little Rock sat in her room stewing, getting more and more angry. She threw her knife into the wall time and time again. Each toss was full of her frustration. Her restlessness knew no end.

At last she couldn't stand it anymore and turned on the TV and Xbox console in the living room. Booting up her favorite game she settled into the couch. She loved playing when she was angry, it always seemed to help her relax. The game was a flight simulator. Being in the clouds, even on a screen, was therapeutic enough to keep her from going postal on everyone.

* * *

Chicago yelped as the rock she had been holding pulled from the wall and she started to fall. Making a mad grab she got a hold of another edge and stopped the slide. "Jesus," she grunted.

"You okay?" a slayer asked stopping beside her. She looked over at him. He was only holding on with one hand a resembled a monkey hanging from a tree.

"You're a Specter aren't you?" she asked.

"One of the finest," he grinned.

"Yeah you look like someone Pace would teach," she smiled focusing on her own movement.

The rock face got progressively steeper as they descended into the crevasse. "Fuck I hate this job," Tallahassee grunted. A couple people laughed.

"You should have been the one to fall down this thing in the first place," Chicago replied.

"I had to climb down and get you didn't I?" he replied. Chicago huffed.

* * *

Pace let out an explosion of bubbles and kicked off the bottom of the pool feeling like it took years to reach the surface. He gasped as he broke the surface and coughed the water out of his mouth. Ten or fifteen seconds later Nana calmly broke the water with a whisper of breath.

"You win," he sighed stretching out and floating on his back. She smiled. "Maybe I'm too old," he added.

"You aren't old though," she replied.

"Mhmm, tell that to my shoulder, my back, my knee, both my wrists, need I go on?" he asked.

"You've lived hard," she shrugged lazily moving her arms. "You should have followed Rouge's example and sold your soul."

"Sometimes I actually believe that bullshit story, with the way he is," Pace replied. "Never ages a day."

"I believe the story," Nana said before sinking under the water. She came back up and he was laughing.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I've lived through the zombie apocalypse at the age of twelve, I'm willing to believe a shit load more than I would have staying in school," she said.

"Watch your mouth," he said. "And you still are in school," he added.

"Yeah, but I learn more when I'm with you," she shrugged.

"Debatable," he shrugged.

* * *

Chicago leaned against the cold stonewalls of the cave watching the Slayers carve their names into the rock. She looked back up the way they had came. Light was faint in the crevasse making her nervous.

A mechanic roar from outside made her jump and everyone else freeze. "What the fuck was that?" she breathed.

"Sounded like jets…" one of the slayers said. Chicago looked at Tallahassee.

"That's impossible," she said then rolled her shoulders. "Finish this up, I'm gonna go see what's happening," she said before starting to climb the wall.

"I'll go with you," Tallahassee offered.

"I got this," she shook her head trying to focus. He watched her climb all the way to the top then disappear over the edge.

"Gotta admit… even though she's pissed, her ass looks great from down here," he muttered.

"I heard that," she called down. Tal pretended he was busy.

Chicago emerged from the mouth of the cave and looked around at the forest. "Shit," she breathed spotting the distinct lack of Danny tied to a tree. She pulled out her pistol and ducked into the trees listening.

The sound of a snap made her spin and creep forward. She drew nearer to the source of the sound, ready to put up a fight. Seconds before she was going to push through a cluster of branches and find the sound a hand clamped itself over her mouth from behind.

Strong arms collected Chicago and she struggled against them with everything she had, but was unable to break away. "Shhh, shhhh," a voice hissed in her ear. "It's okay," the unmistakable drawl of Danny's voice cooed. Chicago expected him to knock her out or maybe even kill her, but instead he released her and she spun to face him. He held a finger to his lips asking for silence very calmly despite the fact she aimed her gun at him.

"How'd you get loose?" she whispered. He held up his hands that were bloodied at the wrists.

"There are three scouting around up here and there's a horde of at least fifty down the mountain a bit," he said. She furrowed her brow not believing him. "Or I would be long gone," he added to convince her. "I can't get through."

"Fifty?" she asked.

"Best guess," he replied.

"And that roar?" she asked.

"Jets, one was in trouble," he said looking up. A trail of black smoke streaked the sky. "Yours?" he asked.

"No… there's hasn't been a plane in the sky for years," she replied.

"Well there is now… and they were heading for the airport," he shrugged. Chicago looked back at him then raised the gun, leveling it with his head. "Hey!" he breathed. "Whoa whoa whoa!" he uttered as she fired. He clenched his eyes shut, but found she had missed. Opening his eyes he saw he lower the gun then looked at the dead zombie over his shoulder. "Oh," he breathed.

"That will draw the horde," she said.

"No shit," he breathed.

"But the forest makes them slow…" she muttered getting her rifle off her back, "makes them clumsy," she added. "Come on."

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Wichita sat up hearing the thunderous crash. Immediately there after Columbus did the same.

"I don't know," he breathed. Their lovely, and most likely pre sex, cuddle session had been rudely interrupted and now he found himself scrambling to locate his pants in the dark. Pulling them on over his boxers he tripped as he grabbed his phone off the bed stand. "Hello?" he answered catching glimpses of Wichita through the dark. "Okay, we're on our way," he replied.

"What's happening?" she asked sticking her gun in her waistband.

"No one can contact the guards on the surface. The city is going into lockdown and the top levels are being evacuated," he replied.

"We're on our way up?" she asked.

"I am, I want you to stay down here," he replied.

"Not a chance," she gave him one of her dangerous smiles.

"How was it I knew you would say that?" he asked as she handed him his gun.

They rushed out of the apartment and into the hallway, red hazard lights above their heads were flashing. Wichita looked down the hall and sighed. "Get back in your room!" she snapped at Little Rock.

"Bit me," the younger sister snapped.

"Hey! What's happening?" Memphis swung around the corner.

"We don't know, but we have to get to the surface!" Columbus snapped trying to calm everyone down. Without any further arguing the group started to make their way.

* * *

The slayers were just starting to climb when Chicago poked her head over the edge. "Double time, we have company on the way," she said then disappeared again. "Okay, we have to defend the mouth of the cave until they get up here," she said.

"I need a gun," Danny replied. She looked at him. "Come on, give me a gun," he had the most pathetic look in his eyes. Again he was fooling her with sincerity.

"Here," she said pulling out her machete. "But I swear to god, you turn this on us, or you try to get away, and I will hunt you down," she growled.

"If I were going to kill you I would have done it in the woods," he replied taking the blade.

"That's comforting," she sighed.

* * *

"Stairs," Columbus muttered looking up the flights of stairs above him before jumping onto them and following his friends up. They took three steps at a time. Memphis and Little Rock were the front-runners though, letting their youth show.

* * *

"Watch it!" Danny snapped lunging out and killing a zombie that was on its way for Chicago. She shot two as they came from the brush then looked at him.

"Thanks," she nodded.

"We're even," he replied.

* * *

"What's happening?" Little Rock exclaimed spotting Denver.

"A plane just fell out of the sky," he replied. "You go ahead outside and get the slayers under control, I'm going to get Washington," he said to her. "Dakota is already out there."

"This way," Memphis said taking off at a sprint. Wichita and Columbus followed the younger pair as they hopped into a jeep waiting outside the doors.

* * *

They were getting close to being overrun. Every time Chicago and Danny put a zombie down two more came in its place. "Hurry up!" she shouted to Tallahassee and the slayers.

"I have an idea," Danny panted.

"What?" she asked.

"Give me a pipe bomb," he replied.

"That's not a good plan," she replied.

"I can draw them off," he replied. Chicago debated it, but she was running out of ammo. "I know each of you carries one," he added.

"Not happening," she shook her head.

"We are going to die!" he shouted as he grabbed a zombie and jammed the machete through its back.

"Also not happening," Chicago gritted her teeth.

"Then come up with a better plan!" he snapped backing up. Chicago's mind was racing as Danny's back pressed up against hers. The zombies had stopped for a moment, but in the brush the unmistakable sounds of undead were prevalent. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"Fixing to rush us," she replied.

"They do that?" he asked.

"They've been getting smarter," Chicago shrugged. She pulled out her pistols panting slightly. Her eyes scanned the brush around them.

"Could I have one of those now?" he asked evenly.

"No," she replied.

"Why not? I have more important things to shoot than you," he replied.

"Because I have a new plan," she replied counting the shadows around them. She glanced back at the cave; a hand immerged from the crevasse.

"What's the plan?" Danny asked. Chicago waited for a long second, her mind running fast.

"Run!" she shouted pulling him along after her. They ducked through the forest dodging zombies as they went.

"Why run?" he called to her.

"Because they were going to rush when the kids came up, they knew you and I would get caught in the crossfire, ultimately causing us," Chicago tripped a little but recovered, "to be dead, the slayers to stop shooting and then the zombies have lunch."

"Will this work?" he asked.

"It will when I do this," she replied dropping her pipe bomb. Danny and Chicago sprinted hard, but were still knocked down by the blast.

"Come on!" he urged getting up first and pulling her to her feet.

* * *

"Damn!" Little Rock froze as she saw the flaming heap of steal that had crashed into the fence.

"Shit!" Wichita hissed. "Alright! Everyone! I want a barricade now! I want repairs started before it gets dark! Move!" she shouted to the slayers that then scrambled.

"Look," Memphis pointed at another jet coming in at full speed. Columbus cocked his head.

"What the-" the last word was lost to the roar of the jet. It landed on the runway as everyone stared with their jaw on the ground.

"Damn," Little Rock repeated getting out of the jeep. The jet slowed and stopped then the hood of it raised and the pilot jumped out sprinting towards the flaming wreck of the other plane. They watched for a moment before it occurred to anyone to move.

The man tore into the fire and drug the second pilot out. Little Rock drew a gun as she ran towards the mess. The first pilot tore his helmet and mask off as he dropped to his knees beside the second when they were a safe distance from the flames. She could tell already by the shear volume of blood that the man on the ground was either dead or destined to be.

"Shit! Come on man, come on!" the first pilot exclaimed in a cockney accent. "Dominic! Dominic!" he exclaimed.

As Little Rock drew closer at a jog she could see the metal sticking out of the injured pilots chest. She looked over her shoulder taking in the expressions on her friends faces. Mistrust was the most prevalent. She however could see the true panic and put her gun away. "We need an FM here!" she shouted.

"Whoa hey!" Memphis made an attempt to grab her before she moved, but it was too late. She fell to her knees beside the pilot.

"We have to stabilize it or it'll only get worse," she said pulling out her knife and starting to cut the wounded man out of his flight suit. "Keep pressure here," she said moving the first man's hand into place around the metal.

"Dominic! Hey, brother! Stay here!" he shouted to his dying friend. Little Rock sawed through the straps of the flight suit as quickly as she could. Her family was starting to edge closer.

"Is someone getting an FM?" she snapped.

"What in the hell is a bloody FM?" the pilot exclaimed.

"Field medic," Little Rock replied.

"Dominic!" he shouted as the injured pilot shuddered a fountain of blood coming forth. "Dom!" he snapped again. Little Rock sat back on her heels. "Come on! Don't do this brother!" he snapped again. "Don't…" he let the word die then sat back as well. "Goddman it!" he snapped standing up and walking away.

Bending down he picked up a piece of the wreck and threw it at the mess. "Bloody! Worthless! All to cock piece of shit!" he shouted picking up another chunk and throwing it. "Fucking fall out of the sky! Killing my best friend! Son of a bitch! Mind fucking piece of shit!" he screamed dropping down to his knees.

The crew watched, looking between him and each other.

* * *

"End of the line," Danny panted looking at the drop off. Chicago looked over her shoulder.

"Uh… well…. Shit…" she breathed.

"Hey," he sighed. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then you're really not going to like this," he shrugged then pushed her off the edge. Chicago's panic at the feeling of freefall was short lived. She hit the ledge below hard and nearly fell off of it due to the narrowness. Looking back up she couldn't see Danny.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Keeping their attention," he replied holding the machete tight.

"You better not bolt!" she snapped.

"Is that really what you're worried about?" he replied with a hint of irony in his voice.

"You are a potential threat to me and mine. Today could be my dying day and I would still be worried about it," she replied.

"It just might be your dying day," he muttered as the horde drew closer.

* * *

Pace jabbed at Nana playfully as they wondered out of the pool. They had spent nearly two hours beating the tar out of each other in the water. "I swear one more time and I am gonna get you," he smirked.

"Bet you can't," she replied smartly. He laughed as he scrubbed a towel over his head. Tossing the fuzzy thing away into a receptacle he looked up, lazily scanning the gym. His normal evaluation of who was hot and who was not was interrupted when he spotted Concord. He stopped, watching her from across the room. Nana stopped also, following his gaze. "Give me a break," she sighed.

"Go on… I'll catch up," he said becoming hypnotized by Concords breasts. She was working a punching bag over with intense focus.

"Whatever," Nana mumbled.

* * *

They crashed through the trees attacking at all angles. Danny grunted, fighting them off with everything he had. He would take a rifle over a machete any day however, because he was loosing ground, and the cliff was drawing near.

When one of his boot heels was hanging off the edge Chicago called up as she watched helplessly. "Jump!"

"They'll come down on both of us!" he snapped jabbing one through the neck.

"Do you trust me?" she called up mimicking his earlier question.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" she repeated.

"Is now the time for that?" he asked.

"Jump!" she urged. Danny jumped backwards, landing hard on the narrow ledge beside her. He had gone just in time too. A barrage of fire rained down from the trees. Both Chicago and Danny covered their ears, content to be out of the way.

When things quieted again Chicago took her hands from her ears and looked up. "Clear?" she called.

"Clear," Tallahassee replied. She looked at Danny with a satisfied smile.

"Now do you trust me?" she asked.

"Its still a bit grey to me… are we friends or enemies?" he asked looking mildly confused.

"That's a choice we make," she shrugged. "And I haven't decided yet," she added.

"Uh-huh," he nodded eyeing her before they began to climb.


	14. An Illusion

**Once again, sorry my posts are slowing down. I'm adjusting to the new school. So far its pretty cool.**

**I'm trying to think if there is anything groundbreaking I need to tell any of you... not really. Questions and comments are ALWAYS welcome in the review section. Please I would love to hear from you guys! **

**Thanks, lots of love**

**Tara  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
**

* * *

Little Rock sighed standing up as she studied the body. Life was precious in zombieland, but a corpse was a corpse and she had become so desensitized that seeing one no longer reminded her that death had struck. She no longer remembered that a whole life had just ended forever. It was just another body.

"Hey!" she called to the man who was still going ballistic towards the wreck.

"What?" he snapped.

"Where you from?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated, clearly too shaken up to comprehend what she was asking.

"Where were you born?" she rephrased her question.

"Why the fuck do you care?" he asked, looking like he was on the brink of tears.

"We don't use names, we use cities. Where are you from?" she asked again.

"London," he shrugged as he clasped both hands behind his head.

"Okay then London," she said trying to be patient and gentle. "Why don't you come inside with us, and let our guys get this cleaned up okay?" she suggested.

"I can't leave him," he shook his head motioning to the body.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him… You just come with us okay?" she suggested again. He took a deep breath.

"Tell 'em not to fuck with my jet," he said wiping his eyes of some betraying tears. "No one touches my bird but me."

"They won't touch it. I promise," she nodded.

* * *

"Sorry about this," Danny whispered into her ear. Chicago's mind sprinted to catch up. He had his arm around her and the machete at her throat. For the second time he had cought her with her guard down.

"Let her go!" Tal barked taking aim.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Danny warned mocking Chicago's threat from before. "She'll be dead before I hit the ground, that I guarantee," he added. Tal gritted his teeth but lowered the gun, as did the other slayers.

Danny started to make his slow escape keeping his eye on the troop as he pulled Chicago along. "I don't want to kill you if I don't have too," he said to her.

"Hard to believe you right now," she replied sounding acidic.

"You know you said it was a choice of if we were on the same side or not," he said.

"Let me guess, you made your choice," she sneered.

"No, I didn't, that's the thing," he replied. "I mean-" his sentence was cut short by the ring of a single shot. Chicago froze, Danny toppled and Chloe burst from her hiding spot in the trees. "Ah! Goddamn it!" he exclaimed.

Chicago grabbed the machete as Chloe skidded up beside them and knelt beside Danny. "You're lucky I'm a good shot," she muttered.

"You shot me in the fucking leg!" he grunted.

"I could have killed you," she snapped starting to take care of the wound she had inflicted. Chicago took a few steps away trying to collect her thoughts.

"You okay?" Tallahassee asked drawing close to her.

"I'm fine," she sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"So then what now?" he asked.

"uh," she closed her eyes scrubbing her hands over them. Adrenaline always left her burnt out. "We gotta get back to Denver," she shook her head looking around. She was unsure of what to do.

"Okay," he nodded. "Listen up!" he snapped. "Me and Chicago are going ahead. We need to get back to Denver to check into things. Ya'll follow us and get back as fast and safe as you can. Bring this piece of shit with you," he added casting a glare towards Danny.

"Maybe it's not a good idea… maybe I should stay with them," Chicago sighed.

"What happened to no one walks alone?" he replied. "It'll be fine."

* * *

"Hello?" Denver answered his phone stepping outside the small break room of the airport security.

"Denver, whats happening? Is every thing cool?" Chicago asked as she moved along at a brisk pace behind Tallahassee.

"Uh… well… more or less," he replied scratching the back of his neck. "What about you? Where are we at?"

"Me and Tal left the kids, we're on foot heading down the mountain. Kinda hoping you could pick us up at the waterhole," she replied.

"Done and done, I'm on my way," he said already patting his pockets for his keys.

"Denver, are we in trouble?" she asked seriously. He gave a brief pause for thought.

"You decide when you get here," he said at length. Chicago smiled.

"See you in a bit," she said.

"Be careful," he said in return. The line clicked down and Denver turned, poking his head back in the door. "I'm going to pick up Chicago and Tal. I have my phone," he said.

"Okay," Columbus nodded. Denver closed the door again and Columbus shifted his gaze back to London who was sitting on the couch, sipping on some coffee. He set it down on the table, fiddling with his flight suit.

"We started flying almost a year ago, looking for survivors, then reporting it back home. There is a colony in the hills a few clicks to the east of London… most of Europe is gone though, and flying is getting harder and harder," he said.

"How many in the colony?" Little Rock asked.

"Oh, not too many. Probably two hundred when I was last there," he shook his head. "Me and Dom didn't find anyone over here either, until you," he added.

"Hell of a trip," Wichita muttered.

"So is London gone?" Washington asked. London nodded solemnly.

"It's a ghost town… no one left alive," he replied. Washington took a deep, disappointed breath.

"Well… at least I got to have hope for a few years more than some other people," he said with a brief nod.

* * *

"Hey there," Pace grinned approaching Concord. She glanced at him then delivered a killing blow to the bag. "You know I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot," he started.

"Just stop!" she snapped. "I'm trying to focus."

"Then give me just one smile and I will leave you alone," he said. She glared at him again. "No a smile," he smirked.

"Why the fuck should I smile?" she hissed.

"Three reasons," he said holding up three fingers. "One, it increases your face value. Two it's a crime for someone like you to not smile. Three, a smile from you would be strong enough to give me a boner all on its own," he added.

Concord took a swing at him, but Pace had known before even approaching her that she would. He ducked under it and danced around behind her. "I hate to criticize but you aren't very good are you?" he asked when she spun around to face him again.

"Better than you though," she growled. "And do you want to know why?" she practically spat the words at him. "I train every chance I have. I train hours a day instead of trying to get laid every chance I have."

"Once again, three things," he held up his fingers again. "I train plenty, but I train in useful area's. How often is a zombie going to ask you to box before it bites into you? Two, I don't try to get laid every chance I get; if I did I would never get time to do anything else. And finally three, would you like to make a bet that you're better than me?"

"Sure," she nodded confidently. "Hundred credits says I can put you down," she said.

"No, no, no, if you want to lose, it will cost you a date," he said with a cocky grin.

"If I lose I'll get coffee with you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine," he nodded.

"But if I win," she said gaining his attention. "You stop harassing me," she said.

"Done," he nodded.

"Get some gloves," she said pointing to a rack.

"Nah, just give me yours," he said.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'll use gloves and you can use bare knuckle," he replied.

"That's not fair," she shook her head.

"Yeah, you're right… I'll only use my left," he shrugged.

* * *

"Slow up!" Tallahassee panted as he ran after Chicago.

"I don't want Denver to beat us," she replied.

"Who cares who gets there first," Tallahassee sighed.

"Me," she replied shortly. Tallahassee stopped cold forcing Chicago to look back. "What?" she held out her arms.

"Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" he said.

"Tal now's not the time," she muttered.

"The second we get back you are gonna be gone!" he snapped. "I'll be lucky to see you at all for god only knows how long! Now I want gods honest truth about what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You want the truth?" she repeated, he nodded vigorously. "The truth?" she snapped. "The truth is that the kids are getting married!" she shouted. He seemed taken aback.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it," she replied. He ran his tongue around his cheek for a second.

"So… why does that make you act like I fucked another woman in front of you?" he asked. Chicago's jaw dropped.

"Columbus practiced on me for four weeks before he asked Wichita," she said in a growl.

"So?" Tal shrugged.

"It got me to wondering about my life," she said dropping her voice so as not to attract the undead more than she already had.

"Do you want me to marry you? Is that the subtle hint I am getting?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped. "You're missing the point Tal! I'm thinking about where we're going! I don't give a fuck if I have a ring on my finger all I want is a real life!"

"What do you mean a real life?" he asked throwing his arms out. "Look around you!"

"I want a bit more when I wake up than 'hey I lived for another day!" she exclaimed straining to keep her voice down. "I just… I want some level of normality," she said.

"Normality? Wasn't it you that coined the phrase 'there is no normal?' I mean Jesus Chicago!" he muttered.

"I can't take it anymore… I gotta have something more than surviving," she said. Tallahassee set his jaw. She was right.

"You know what…" he shook his head then turned it into a nod. "You're right… this isn't the time for it." He brushed past her.

* * *

Pace hit the mat, feeling some blood trickle from his nose. "Want to use that other hand yet?" she asked. He got up as gracefully as he could.

"Nope," he shook his head. She took another swing at him, nailing him in the gut a couple times with some fast jabs. Pace felt all of the air rush from his body and staggered back.

"Now?" she asked.

"No… but I think that you've had your fun," he shrugged then moved faster than the wind itself. Using his left hand he caught her in the side, knocking her off balance. He swung again, letting her block the blow and leave her stomached open again. He pummeled her like a punching bag until she staggered backwards. Pace put the final blow in, trying to be careful with her face. Concord hit the mat and didn't move for a second as she saw stars.

Pace pulled the glove off using his teeth then collapsed into the floor beside her, sprawling out on his back. "Didn't hurt you did I?" he asked. Concord sat up and rubbed her face.

"No," she said with a little surprise. "It just… put me down," she added.

"My master taught me that one," he said.

"You actually listened to someone?" she muttered.

"I know, god forbid," he chuckled sitting up. "Come on, lets get showered. I'll pull my car around."

"Wait, you want to get coffee right now?" she asked.

"That was the deal," he replied.

"You never said when," she shook her head.

"You never asked when," he replied then walked away.

* * *

Chicago slammed the passenger door closed and buckled her seatbelt as Tallahassee climbed into the bed of the pickup. "I take it you two are still at it?" Denver asked as he watched the road.

"It doesn't matter," Chicago shook her head. "Where are we at?"

"No, it does sort of matter. You two aren't supposed to be at each others throats all the time," he shook his head.

"Please, don't start this. I just want to focus on what's happening right now," she said rubbing her hand over her eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. We have a gaping hole in the fence. Works already started to get it patched. The surviving pilot is in custody. He seems friendly. Last but not least Kokomo has had a breakthrough," he said. Chicago spun in the seat.

"What kind of breakthrough?" she asked.

"One of her tests has caused a zombie to calm down a bit and he's exhibiting some mimicry behavior," Denver said.

"What do you make of it?" she asked.

"I don't know…. Possibly something could come of it, on the condition that Kokomo doesn't go crazy and get herself killed. She's already trusting the damn thing enough to name it," he shrugged.

"Well… we can control that," she shrugged.

"Never fall into the illusion of control," he said giving the air of a father with advice.


	15. Expectations

**Enjoy and review**

**I own Nothing.  
**

* * *

The car pulled up, Chicago marched down with Denver and Tallahassee beside her, busting into the break room looking nearly crazy. The room went silent for a minute before Little Rock stood up and looked at London. "London, this is Chicago, she pretty much heads the whole operation here. Chicago, this is London, the pilot," she said. He stood up, saluting her.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said in a starched voice. She gave a kind smile.

"There's no militant order here," she said. "A handshake will do," she added extending her arm. He gave it a firm shake then stood back clasping his hands behind his back. Chicago briefly noted his behavior, mentally smiling to herself. At times she could still see residual traces of the same behavior in Denver. "Well… I wish we could be meeting under happier circumstances," she said.

"As do I," he nodded. Her eyes flicked to Washington who was looking paler than normal. Then she returned her full focus to the stranger before her.

"Well… I just got back from a rather long hike," she said clapping her hands together, "so, why don't you go along with Wichita, get some clean clothes, some hot food, and we can talk more later."

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"Wait, I just have one thing I need to talk to you about," Wichita said catching Chicago's attention. "Little Rock snuck out and did a run without permission," she said. The room promptly exploded into shouts from Little Rock, Wichita, Columbus, and Memphis all at once. Chicago tried to regain control using a calm voice, but when it didn't work she sighed.

"Enough!" she shouted over the top of everyone. "That's enough!" she snapped as things became silent again. "Anyone who isn't being productive leave the room. Wichita take him and get him squared away. Denver, Columbus, Washington, you three stay," she said running her hands through her stringy hair.

The kids grumbled as they left the room, but did not argue. Chicago shifted her gaze to Tallahassee who was sprawled on a couch, quietly watching the goings on. "What will we do with that kid," he muttered.

"You too Tal, get," Chicago said jabbing her thumb at the door.

"Like hell," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed and paced the length of the room to the far couch. She seated herself and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "Okay," she said in a calm voice. "Top to bottom I want to go over what we have." She looked around the room at her boys. "First thing is that me and Tal found a guy that was trailing us. His names, Danny. Some of his gear had the Anarchy symbol scratched into it. He made a break for it and we shot him in the leg. The slayers are bringing him back as we speak. Most… worrying of all, he recived a phone call, via a cell, and won't make a peep about who it was," she said. Denver nodded a little.

"I think I have the second piece of your puzzle," he said in his normal calm voice. "I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure it deserved your attention, but given the circumstances I think it does. A few days ago a fella broke into my house. He said that he was going to offer a deal to you, and I was supposed to make sure you took it. He threatened Kim," Denver said.

"You get a name?" she asked.

"Luca Black," Denver replied. "And given that he knows all of us by name, got in the city, and found my house, I'm thinking he is well informed," he added.

"Does Phoenix know?" Chicago asked scratching the back of her neck.

"He was the first," Denver nodded.

"Okay… well… we'll see what Danny gives us when he gets here. We just keep an eye on this until we can resolve it okay? Next?" she looked at Washington. He was looking down at the carpet with a glazed look. "Washington?" she asked. His head snapped up.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You okay?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh… well… more or less," he nodded.

"What have you got for me?" she asked.

"Well… London says that there are people in Britain… so we now can consider the possibility of survivors in other countries," he shrugged.

"Can you get someone working on making contact?" she asked.

"Done and done," he nodded.

"Okay, and the fence?" she asked.

"I'll make sure it gets done," he said.

"Good," she breathed. "Anything else?"

"This deal with Kokomo," Tallahassee said.

"Once again, we just need to keep an eye on her," Chicago shrugged.

"And what about Little Rock?" Columbus asked.

"We can deal with her later," Chicago said standing up. "I'm gonna get showered and cleaned up. Someone call me when the Slayers get back here," she said then briskly walked from the room.

"She doesn't look good," Denver observed. Tallahassee sighed and leaned forward removing his hat. Columbus shifted in his seat.

"I know," he nodded.

"You need to do something," Denver continued.

"I know," Tal groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you going to?" Denver asked. Tallahassee looked up resting his chin in his hand.

"I don't know."

* * *

Kim paced around the empty house. She hated being alone. She was always alone. She'd always been alone. She knew she would die alone.

* * *

Nash closed his eyes, pushing past the burning in his legs and chest. He had to keep feeling that pain. He had to feel something to save himself from complete apathy for his life.

* * *

Summer drew the curtains and turned on the light beside her desk. The various screws and pieces littered her work area. Metal was cold, and not complicated. It would never judge her, but at the same time it would never give her the rush she so desperately needed.

* * *

Nana, sprinted back and forth across the gym bouncing the basketball. As she ran she panted her multiplication tables. Columbus was going to lay a quiz down when he got back. She knew he would. He always checked to see if they had slacked in his absence. Training body and mind was all she wanted to do. She hated those things outside, and one day she was going to make them fear her.

* * *

Phoenix closed the door to his office, sitting down behind the desk. There was a stack of application forms sitting in a tray. Kids wanting to be domestic police. He hated reading through. He hated skimming through a collection of naive young people making the same mistake he had so long ago.

* * *

Pace walked along beside Concord sipping the coffee in total silence. He could feel her discomfort growing by the second until at last she broke their hush. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he asked in return.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. He gave a moment of thought.

"Nope," he shook his head. There was another long silence.

"So you spent all this time trying to get a date with me and then you're not going to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded then took another sip. She gave a disbelieving smile. "Unless there is something you want me to say?" he added.

"I guess I was expecting the lame, first date bullshit," she muttered.

"I've never really had a formal first date," he shrugged. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"You're supposed to yammer on about yourself then all of a sudden remember to ask me about myself," she said.

"Oh? Okay…. Well, I was conceived in Pace Mississippi, population 300. Don't know where I was born. Mom was a working girl. God only knows what dad was. I remember she used to always look at me and say 'I shoulda never went to that shithole Pace.' Live and learn I suppose. She dumped me when I was eight. Lived on my own ever since. Busted from the halfway house when I was eight. Hooked up with Rouge when I was fourteen. We traveled all over. I learned to fight from a Wing Chun Kung Fu Sifu in Asia. I'm banned from Japan. I'm wanted in forty-two of the fifty states, including Alaska, but I've never spent a night in jail. Trained with some of the greatest Parkour teams in Europe. Learned to play drums in London. I never owned a puppy," he said without a pause. Concord soaked up the randomness. "What about yourself?" he asked as if everything he had just said was commonplace.

"Born and raised in Concord. Nothing out of the ordinary. I was training at the police academy to become a member of the force. Originally I was going to be a lawyer, but after I got my degree… I just didn't want to anymore. I was helping my little sister build her loft for her dorm when the first zombie attacked us," she said.

"What happened?" he asked. Concord smiled.

"My sister hit him with a two by four," she said.

"Huh," he murmured.

"A few months later she got infected… I put her down," Concord said keeping her resolve.

"I was in Lexington Kentucky when the virus hit," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"This guy owed me some money," he shrugged. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"Did you lose anyone?" she asked. He looked at her, then at the ground, then back at her.

"I'd been on my own for a while before that," he shrugged. "It made things easier though," he added. "I can only imagine what you had to go through," he sighed.

"Yeah…" she responded quietly. "Well… I should go to work," she said trying to switch the conversation to something lighter.

"Yeah," he nodded. She started to walk away then turned back.

"Pace?" she called to him. He looked up. "Thanks for the coffee," she said.

"Anytime," he smiled sweetly.

"But don't get cocky," she rolled her eyes.

"Who me?" he mocked.

* * *

Chicago rolled over searching for the phone in the darkness of the apartment. "Hello?" she asked. "I'm on my way," she responded as Denver spoke.

Danny was tied up to a chair when she arrived. He looked worse for the ware, but come to find out he had still said nothing. "I don't think deprivation is going to cut it," Tallahassee said speaking in a whisper. Chicago gave it a moment of consideration as everyone hung on her answer.

"Beat it out of him," she said at length. "Denver, help him," she added looking at the older man who nodded. "Don't kill him either."

"Where are you going?" Tal asked.

"Kokomo," she replied as she walked away. Tallahassee shifted his gaze to Danny, as he shed his leather jacket.

* * *

"They got him," Keith said, holding the phone to his ear.

"Say that again?" Luca sighed.

"They got him. He's at the airport," Keith stated.

"Fine… come on back," Luca muttered.

"Will do," Keith replied and hung up.

* * *

Chicago walked in, finding Kokomo hunched over a microscope. "What's happening?" she asked casually. The researched didn't move.

"Just a second," she muttered. Chicago leaned against a counter to wait patiently. Kokomo eventually sat up and looked at Chicago. "I imagine you're here to see Elan," she said.

"Elan?" Chicago asked.

"The zombie," Kokomo replied.

"Oh… so you named it?" Chicago sighed.

"He's over here," Kokomo said ignoring Chicago's obvious disapproval. The petite researcher opened the viewing slot and Chicago peered in. Elan was curled up, sleeping. For a moment Chicago watched it, feeling a cold sweat break on her neck.

"I've never seen one so still without use of a bullet," she muttered backing away.

"It's amazing isn't it," Kokomo smiled.

"No… it's dangerous. I don't want you in there with it," Chicago said.

"Well, not right away atleast, but eventually I want to put him through some reasoning tests," Kokomo said.

"No. No, you're not listening to me. I don't want you in there with it," Chicago said.

"That's not fair," Kokomo shook her head.

"FYI life isn't," Chicago replied sharply. "And as long as I am in charge of the safety of this colony, you're not going in there. God only knows what could happen," she added. Kokomo rolled her eyes. "Are we clear?" Chicago pressed.

"Yes," Kokomo sighed.

"Good," Chicago nodded walking away. "And congratulations by the way," she added before slipping out the door.

* * *

Danny's head snapped to the side, blood running in his eyes and out his mouth. "Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time before I let Tal just take a pipe to you, what can you tell us about Luca Black?" Denver asked for what seemed the hundredth time. He maintained his calm rational voice that seemed to convey almost disinterest.

"I don't…. know anything about him," Danny maintained his story. Denver gave a sigh of annoyance and motioned to Tal. The cowboy hit Danny low for a change, knocking the wind from his victim.

"You're sure about that?" Denver asked.

"Sure as I can be," Danny replied evenly before spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"All you have to tell me is where this guys is. That's all," Denver said trying to lower his standard.

"I don't know," Danny said earning another blow from Tallahassee.

"The fuck you don't!" the cowboy snapped.

"Can you tell us what his intent is?" Denver asked circling around Danny. There was a long silence.

"Give… and it shall be given to you… For whatever measure you deal out to others, it will be dealt to you in return," Danny said slowly. Denver cocked his head a little. Tallahassee was too busy thinking out the response to hit Danny. "That's from the bible… have you ever read the bible sir?" he asked looking in Denver's direction.

"I've read it," Denver replied.

"Then you know we can't be stopped… I won't say anymore," Danny said bowing his head. Denver sighed and nodded towards the door to Tal. The two of them stepped out of the room, closing the door.

"Should I step it up?" Tallahassee asked.

"How so?" the older man asked.

"I'll take a knife to him," Tal shrugged.

"No… I won't have us turn into monsters… leave him. We'll deal with it later," Denver sighed rubbing his temple.

* * *

"Can't stop us?" Chicago repeated. "That sounds like a confirmation," she muttered.

"I know," Denver nodded.

"How bad did Tal tear him up?" she asked sipping on the bottle of water in her hand.

"Pretty good," Denver shrugged.

"Hmm… get an FM in there. Actually, no. Get Chloe in there. Read her in. Clean him up… and we'll give him the execution scare," Chicago said.

"Done," Denver nodded.

* * *

Danny squinted in the light when the door opened and the fluorescent lights came on. Chloe stepped in, carrying a kit in her hand. He let his head hang down again too tired to hold it up.

"You should just tell them what they want to know," she said.

"I'm dead either way I go," he replied evenly.

"Yeah?" she replied. "You're more right than you know," she said opening the kit. "They're going to execute you tomorrow."

"What?" his head shot up.

"Yep," she nodded putting some peroxide on a gauze pad.

"They're gonna fucking shoot me?" he asked as she cleaned his face.

"Yes. They don't think you'll break," she said focusing. He was silent for a moment. "Why? I thought you were resigned to death?"

"I just… didn't think Chicago would do it," he said.

"From what I heard it was her idea," Chloe replied as if she were talking about the weather. She kept her smile suppressed as she watched the panic flood his eyes. "You're not useful, that's the only reason," she added.

"Not fucking useful?" he repeated. "Unbelievable," he gave a nervous smile as she put some steri-strips on his face.

"Not really," she shook her head. "You have no idea how far Chicago would go to keep this place safe. She's intense… so is her whole family," she added.

"No kidding," he sighed. Chloe shifted her attention to his leg and the gunshot.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Well you're pretty intense too," he shrugged.

"It's what's expected," she replied poking at him.

"Ow!" he snapped.

"Sorry," she replied insincerely.

"So you get the whole idea of what's expected… talk about irony," he shook his head. She looked at him.

"Don't try to line us up," she said. "I do what I'm told because it's the right thing."

"For you," he replied with a stony face on. She paused for a second narrowing her eyes.

"Luca's going to rebuild Anarchy isn't he?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Why do you think I would tell you that?" he asked.

"Because I didn't kill you," she replied. "You're not the only one who can be selfish… if something is gonna come down on this place I don't want to be here when it happens… Is he gonna build Anarchy back?" she asked again. There was a moment of silence.

"He already has," Danny said in a low voice. Chloe took a step back and fished in her pocket.

"Did you hear that?" she asked pulling out her phone.

"Sure did," Chicago replied. Danny's jaw dropped.

"You lying little bitch," he shook his head.

"Hey… you're the one who said he understood the concept of doing whats expected," she sighed.

* * *

"Okay… call everyone. We'll meet at haven in a day. Ask Phoenix to bring Koda," Chicago said standing up from her chair.

"How did you know that would work?" Denver asked. Chicago gave a small smile.

"Guys are putty in the hands of a pretty girl," she said.

"You're pretty cruel sometimes… you know that?" he smirked.

"I try not to abuse the gift," she winked.


	16. Collective Life

**I own nothing.**

**Song:**

**Devils Dance Floor by Flogging Molly  
**

* * *

Little Rock watched London take the food down at an alarming rate, then get more and repeat the process. "How long's it been since you've eaten?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, we ate nearly everyday, it's just been a while since I've had hot food," he said shaking his head as his cheeks puffed out, packed full.

"So how long have you flown?" she asked.

"All my life. My Dad was a pilot," he replied.

"Wow…" she murmured.

* * *

There was nothing else to do but get hammered. Pace threw down shot after shot at the bar beside the stage. When he couldn't read the clock anymore he knew it was time to stop. He knew he had to put on a hell of a show, tonight was important.

* * *

"You're late," Nash said looking up as she entered the office.

"Sorry," Concord muttered seeming frazzled.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Getting coffee," she replied pretending to busy herself. Nash rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What do we do with him?" Denver asked as he trailed along behind Chicago as they walked through the apartments. She sighed opening her door.

"I don't know…" she replied then stepped inside. He closed the door. "Denver… did I do the right thing?" she asked suddenly.

"With what?" he asked searching her eyes.

"Turning them out?" she asked.

"Who?" he furrowed his brow.

"I put all of those people out there… now its gonna kick us," she said. He thought for a moment then shook his head a little.

"You didn't have a choice," he said. She sat down on the couch and hung her head.

"I put all the murderers and rapists out there and just expected them to disappear… goddamn it!" she snapped standing up and pacing viciously around the room. He replaced her sitting on the couch.

"Chicago, you didn't have a choice," he repeated.

"I did… and I was too gutless to call it," she muttered.

"Execution wasn't an option," he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know you told me before," she sighed.

"And I stand by the assessment," he nodded.

"So then what? What am I supposed to bring to the table at Haven?" she asked looking at him.

"You're bringing a whole army to the table… and skills," he said. She let her shoulders sag.

"But fuck knows what they bring," she said.

"I think you're screaming before you know if you're hurt," Denver said. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Just calm down," he added. She sat down beside him.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," she said. He looked at her with some measure of pity and placed his hand on her head, letting it slide down her hair and onto her back, patting her reassuringly.

"It's all going to be okay," he said. She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment.

"How can you be so sure anymore?"

* * *

"What are you planning?" Keith asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to go make my offer," Luca said. "I'm going to get Danny Back too," he added.

"You really think that's gonna work now? You've got them spooked for sure," Keith shook his head.

"That was the point idiot," Luca snapped. "That's why I went to Denver first."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Phoenix asked when he heard the front door shut.. Nana came around the corner sporting a puffy face and busted lip. "Holy shit," he breathed.

"Sorry I'm late," she muttered.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Some jackass boy tried to steal my court," she said.

"Watch your mouth," he muttered going to the sink to get a rag.

"So I took him on and I got beat, its no big deal," she sighed sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No big deal? Look at you," he replied. Dabbing the rag to her face she resisted for a second. "I thought you said you were hanging with Pace?" Phoenix asked.

"He ditched for a skirt," Nana replied.

"Of course he did," Phoenix muttered.

"Don't be mad at him Dad," Nana grinned knowing already that a fight was on the way.

"I should just get used to it by now," he sighed.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Summer asked entering the room.

"I got whooped," Nana replied.

"Pace was supposed to be watching her," Phoenix added. Summer crossed the room and examined Nana's face.

"Well… don't make a fuss about it. It's not that bad," she said. "But you did miss dinner," she then added digging around in the fridge. "I'll make you a sandwich."

"But you come home after dark like this again and I am gonna be mad," Phoenix warned trying to maintain some measure of control over his daughter.

* * *

"_Her breath began to speak, as she stood right in front of me. The colour of her eyes Were the colour of insanity! Crushed beneath her wave, Like a ship, I could not reach her shore. We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_!" Pace almost fell of the stage as he thrashed around screaming the words. "_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o! Swing a little more, a little more next to me! Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o! Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!" _ Kim was wiggling around on the stage, looking as sexy as ever.

* * *

Luca admired himself in the mirror. "You look sharp," Keith said walking by the doorway.

"So hard to find a good tailor nowadays," Luca remarked straightening his collar. The suit was easily worth six thousand, but he still wasn't completely happy. It was not custom and therefore not good enough. He was a fan of doing things right.

* * *

Pace fell to the stage floor and sprawled out on his back as Kim stepped over him, straddling him as he took hold of her legs. _"Well she took me by the hand, I could see she was a fiery one! Her legs ran all the way up to heaven and past Avalon! Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store? She said come with me now On the Devil's Dance Floor!" _ he hopped up dragging himself up her back and hanging on her.

"_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o! Swing a little more, a little more next to me! Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o! Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!" _Jersey cooed into the microphone.

* * *

Nash looked up at the stage then back at his whiskey. "How awkward is this?" he muttered to himself.

"What?" the bartender asked.

"Me and that girl I came in with both got a flame up on that stage," he said. The bartender smiled. "Course… you know, she only came here for the free drinks," Nash added thinking of Concord. She had excused herself and went to the bathroom in the building across the street. All day she had been clumsy and distracted, then she suggested coming to the concert and Nash had no doubt that Pace was beginning to wear on her.

* * *

Chicago curled up, trying to get just a few moments of sleep in the passenger seat of Denver's truck. They had left together, agreeing to meet the others the next day at Haven. Tal had stayed behind, claiming to feel sick. She wanted to get to the house first and get things in order. She had to get a plan together with her most trusted adviser first, before the whole family was gathered around one table.

* * *

Washington sighed as he sat down, the long list of phone numbers strung out. He'd found that the most effective way was to send out a collective text message first.

* * *

"Hey," Pace said as he came into the bar, brushing off the groupies. Concord looked at him.

"Good show," she said less than unenthusiastically.

"How'd I know you'd come?" he grinned. She could smell the booze on his breath.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Only a little," he shrugged motioning to the bar keep.

"Hey Nash," Jersey said smiling as she entered the bar, still buttoning up her top.

"Hey Jersey," he replied. Both of the couples chatted idly for a few moments, before they were interrupted by a multitude of chimes, coming from their hips. Nash pulled his phone out. "Well this can't be good," he muttered.

* * *

"Chicago wake up," Denver said shaking her lightly. She came to and sat up. The truck was stationary.

"What?" she asked trying to get her eyes to focus in the bright light. Then she realized bright light was what was wrong. The moon was in the sky through her window. Headlights were shining in the windshield. "What the?" she muttered.

"It's him," Denver said. Chicago heard the click of a gun.


	17. Breakthroughs

**:D  
I own nothing!**

* * *

Chicago was still processing as Denver opened the door and shouted into the light. "I want your hands up where we can see them!" Her hand was automatically pulling out her gun, automatically turning off the safety.

"Is Chicago with you?" Lucas voice rolled across the open space between them as he held his hands out casually.

"You already know she is," Denver replied as Chicago opened her door and poked her head out.

"So this is Mr. Black?" she asked keeping her gun at the ready.

"Please, call me Luca," he replied evenly. "And you're the famed Chicago," he added.

"Guilty as charged," she replied still tired. Tired of games.

"I remember the day you got shot… you put on quite a show," he said.

"Did you come alone?" she asked.

"Just me and myself," he replied. "I just want to talk."

"Uh-huh," she sighed stepping away from the truck. If he had other guys hidden they would shoot her and Denver no matter what, so she at least wanted to get close enough to Luca to shoot him if things went south. "I assume you want to talk about getting Danny back?" she asked. Luca nodded slightly dropping his arms.

"Among other things," he replied.

"What else?" she asked.

"I want you to work for me," he said. Chicago gave a tired smile and looked down at her feet.

"You threaten my family, and bother me in the middle of the night when I am clearly on my way somewhere…. Then you make it clear you want me to work under you," she said starting to get agitated.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but yes. That's the deal," he replied.

"Why shouldn't I have your boy and you shot right now?" she asked.

"Because if you don't take my side you're permanently fucked. As impossible as that seems right now, I think you'll understand soon enough," he said as cool as ice. She grit her teeth.

"And between the two of us who has more power?" she shook her head. "I could have you wiped off the face of the earth in a minute."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he replied with a small smile.

"What kind of work?" she shook her head, looking away into the blackness.

"We combine our forces and we run things together," he said sounding as friendly as a man in a suit seeming like a devil at a crossroad could.

"Uh-huh… whats the selling point here? I'm really sleepy and I want to wrap this up," she said in a bored tone. "You've given me a bunch of vague scare tactics and ask me to hand my people over on a silver platter… and frankly that's not good enough."

"If you don't side with me, you're gonna get over taken," he said. She shook her head.

"Its you and me… and you're not gonna overtake anyone," she said. He looked at her impassively.

"Maybe," he said simply. "So what do you want in trade for Danny?" he asked changing the tune.

"Danny's not in a position to leave. Once he's healed we'll let him go," Chicago said making a decision on the spot.

"We can take care of him," Luca said. Chicago glanced back at Denver over her shoulder.

"We'll let him go when he's well," she said then turned and walked away. "If I ever see you again Luca, I'll kill you," she said. "This is your once chance. The world is plenty big, your people and mine can keep apart," she added. Luca shook his head. "Goodnight Mr. Black."

"Just think about the offer Chicago. Fifty fifty split of ownership," he called. She got in the truck, followed by Denver and drove away. She sighed leaning back in the seat.

"Deep breaths," he reminded her.

* * *

Pace lit another cigarette as he threw his duffle into his SUV. Phoenix rolled by in his car, and put the passenger window down. "You're leaving tonight?" he asked pressing Koda out of the way as the dog bounced around happily.

"I gotta make a stop along the way so I need to leave now," Pace shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but the caravan leaves at seven tomorrow," Phoenix said hoping to deter Pace from driving when he was so drunk.

"I'll be fine," the nomad answered unconcerned. He had always been able to sober on the spot when needed.

* * *

Chicago pulled the bag from the back of the truck and helped Denver pull the camouflage tarp over the vehicle. He kept close on her heels as they walked down the worn path through the forest. Slowly, slowly the smell of a fire became apparent and in a few more moments the glow came into view.

"Hey Ferryman," Chicago said as she entered the clearing. Rock, sitting beside the blaze of his fire pit, lowered the shotgun he had aimed at her.

"Chicago," he murmured. "I wasn't expecting you," he said looking surprised at their appearance.

"You should check your phone more often," she smiled. He was always notoriously bad at keeping up with the thing. He nodded a little sheepishly then turned his attention to Denver, regaining the firmness.

"Denver," he nodded.

"Rock," Denver replied in the same manner. Denver was not so fond of the man, simply because he was a member of the horribly long list of Jersey's exs.

"We need you to jump us across the lake," she said.

"Right now?" Rock asked brushing himself off as he stood up.

"It's important," she replied. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Is something going on?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she replied. He kicked some dirt over the fire and led them away into the darkness.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Bad," Denver replied.

* * *

Nash threw open the door to the office. "You're in charge until I get back," he said grabbing a duffle from under his desk. "Just keep the kids on track, keep them shooting straight," he added.

"Yes sir," Concord replied.

"Oh and one more thing," Nash was not in good humor. "Stay away from Pace."

"Excuse me?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"I don't know what charm he laid on ya, but you ought to just walk away now," Nash said.

"Number one, I don't give a shit about him, and number two, even if I did it's none of your business," she snapped.

"Did you lock the case before we left earlier?" Nash asked standing up and giving her a firm glare. Concord opened her mouth to speak, but fell short when she realized she hadn't. "Exactly," Nash nodded. "It's not my business until it starts messing with your work," he said. She looked away. "I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

Kokomo fiddled with her keys, jingling them back and forth in her hand. With a frustrated sigh she stood up.

* * *

Rock stooped, untying the boat's chains as Denver and Chicago went aboard. It was a big pontoon boat, fit to carry a load of people. Shoving it away from the dock he jumped on and started the engine.

It was a short ride, out to the middle of the lake where Haven was. It was a big mansion, built in a Victorian style on the private little island in the middle of the calm lake, hidden away from the chaos of the world. Back in the day it would have been a hundred million dollar home according to the deed, but to Chicago and her family it was free.

Rock pulled the boat up alongside the dock expertly and held onto the posts as Denver and Chicago went ashore. "The others will be along in the morning," Chicago said to him.

"Alright. Goodnight," he said, pushing back off. When he had disappeared back out into the blackness of the water Chicago glanced at Denver in the darkness.

"After you," he said. She could see infinitely better than him in the dim light. Denver's age was starting to catch up to him, and everyday his life in Zombieland became more domestic.

She led the way up the dock, then up a short stairway pressed into a gentle hill that was wooded concealing the mansion. When the stone steps ended she turned right and moved along a fence until she pushed open the gate and walked towards the door.

Turning the old copper knob she pressed the heavy wood door open. They had never had a need to lock the home. "I'll go start the gennies," she said.

"And I'll start working on the coffee," he replied handing her flashlight that hung on a hook beside the door.

Chicago walked down the hall to the doorway leading to stairs that disappeared down into the darkness. She turned on the flashlight and walked downstairs.

Denver felt his way to the kitchen in the darkness and searched around through the cabinets. "Filters… filters…" he muttered to himself. His fingers found them and he grabbed a couple, feeling his way across the counter to the machine. As he popped everything into place and filled it with water there was a shrill beep and he reached across and flipped a switch. The house was alive and the white lights of the lamp above the sink illuminated the room.

Walking back to the sitting room he found Chicago sitting on the couch with her head leaned back. He poked his head in not wanting to disturb her. "You know how I want it?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Yeah I know how you want it," he replied heading back to the kitchen. The smell of the strong homegrown coffee, that Rouge somehow managed to keep alive in a greenhouse, was slowly seeping into the room.

* * *

The keys rattled in the door as Kokomo found her way into the room.

* * *

He handed her the steaming coffee and she smiled. "You do know me don't you," she murmured.

"How could a girl like you take anything other than black?" he replied seating himself.

"Mhmmm," she murmured looking at the blackest liquid she'd ever seen. "So what do I tell them when they get here?" she asked.

"The truth," he replied.

"And the truth is that we are being threatened by the reincarnation of Anarchy that I created," she said.

"Perhaps," he nodded.

"What are we going to do about it? What are the options now?" she murmured.

"You fight or you submit," he replied.

"Can we fight though?" she asked running her fingers through her hair. "Could we really put up a fight?" she repeated.

"They are smaller than us," he replied.

"Meaner too," she shrugged.

"How many could there really be? You threw out, what? A couple hundred? Give or take," Denver replied. "We could take that. Luca's just talking a big game." Chicago stood up sitting her coffee down.

"Something just doesn't feel right about it," she replied.

* * *

"Dad!" Nash called opening the door to the house. "Dad!" he called again turning on the light.

"What?" the sleepy sound of his fathers voice came from upstairs.

"Check your phone," Nash called. There was a long pause.

"Shit… what's happening?" Knox said at last.

"No one knows. Pack your shit we're rolling out in the morning," Nash replied. A few minutes later his father mad his appearance.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked. Nash looked up from the papers he was sifting through.

"I was at the concert with Concord," he replied.

"Ahh… hows that going?" Knox muttered.

"Pace is screwing her, thanks for asking," Nash replied brushing past his father towards the kitchen.

* * *

Tallahassee slept fitfully, waking up every ten minutes when he felt the empty side of the bed. He could hear that Columbus and Wichita were fighting next door. He rolled over wading the pillow up under his head again. Everything was going to shit.

* * *

Kokomo moved slowly, aware of every muscle that contracted in her body. Everything crept along as she lowered herself to the floor, not taking her eyes off of Elan, who eyed her much the same way from where he sat on the opposite side of the cell.

For a few long minutes neither of them moved. They both sat perfectly still filled with both fear and curiosity. Kokomo finally decided she would try something and swallowed hard. "Hey there," she said in a soothing whisper. Elan cocked his head, his eyes yellowed and bloodshot as they were studied her intently. "Hi," she said lifting her hand slowly and giving a tiny wave. She smiled and he cocked his head the other way.

She shifted a little where she sat and her keys jingled again. Elan's eyes darted to the sound and his face expressed something close to being confused. Kokomo bit her lip a little and lifted the keys, jingling them like she would for a toddler. Elan drew back a little, still looking bewildered. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay," she repeated. "Here, you want to try?" she asked putting the keys down and pushing them towards him. For a long moment he didn't move then slowly he leaned forward.

"Go on," she nodded when Elan stopped and looked at her again as if to say 'Are you sure?' Kokomo grinned great big when he took the keys and jingled them. She watched in amazement for nearly five minutes as he played with the keys until he stopped abruptly and looked at her again. Kokomo froze, wondering what he was doing.

Elan's eyes searched over every inch of her until he dropped the keys and took hold of a lock of his own hair, seeming to study it. Kokomo couldn't believe it. "Self awareness," she murmured wanting to cry.

He then moved across the floor until he was very close to her, and she fought the urge to retreat from him. He reached out and touched her messy black hair. For a moment he examined it then he stopped seeming to process the information. Kokomo held her breath, trying not to inhale the strong smell of decay that accompanied him.

"Look," she said gently holding out her hand. He took it in his own and seemed to compare them. His skin was warm and clammy as he traced his fingers around over her palm.

* * *

Pace closed the door of his truck softly and walked up the path to the cabin. Not a thing was stirring as he picked the lock and entered the home.

* * *

Tal's eyes flew open at the sound. The most alarming of sounds possible anymore. A siren going off, red lights flashing. "Shit!" he snapped rolling out of the bed.

* * *

"Goddamn it Columbus! This is my sister! All you want to talk about is this fucking wedding and if we don't do something she's going to get herself killed and-!" Wichita halted as the siren started.

"Shit!" Columbus hissed.

* * *

Kokomo's head snapped towards the door when the siren went off. She looked back at Elan who had turned into a frightened animal at the sound and fled to the corner. "Elan," she said gently trying to approach him. "It's okay, it's okay," she soothed reaching out to touch him. The second she made contact though, he lashed out knocking her backwards.

* * *

Danny snapped awake sitting up on the cot of his containment cell. There was a siren outside and through the tiny glass window on the door he could see the red panic light. His whole room glowed red from the tiny window. Gritting his teeth he stood up and limped to the door pressing against it to see out. People were jogging past.

"Hey! Hey let me out!" he screamed. No one stopped. "Hey! I'm in here!" he shouted pounding on the door. "Let me out!" he screamed, but no one could hear him.

Limping back across the room he looked around for a moment in panic. There was nothing though. It was a blank room with one way in and one way out and nothing but a cot for company.

He limped back to the door. Pressing against it he strained to see in either direction. No one was passing anymore. "Help! Let me out!" he shouted beating on the door again. "Hey! Don't leave me in here!" He gave the door one final hit then slunk back to his cot and sank to the floor beside it. laying out on his back, the cold tile against his bare skin made him shiver.

Using all his strength he pried one of the legs loose from it and stood back up. He limped across the floor again hoping he could pry the door open with his new tool, but before he had a chance the lock clicked and the door pushed open. "Chloe?" he looked at her confused.

"Come on," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along after her. He had trouble keeping up with her as they pressed through the crowd of people waiting to go to the lower levels. Chloe breezed through them, dragging Danny along behind her until they reached a set of stairs. She let go of his wrist and climbed them quickly. Danny paused for a second trying to decide if he want to follow or not until he looked back.

Way down the concourse he could see the sprinting forms of death. Then gunfire filled the air and he climbed. He climbed as fast and as hard as his leg would let him until he reach the top of the stairs. People were still running and screaming and in the hustle he had lost Chloe. "Chloe!" he shouted.

"Here!" she called to him. He looked to his right seeing her disappearing into a room. Following he slipped in just as she forced the heavy door shut. Panting he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Tallahassee and the kids had taken the back stairway. Arriving on the ground floor they looked around. A line of slayers and other soldiers were firing into a mob of zombies that had come right through the front door.

"Fuck!" Tallahassee snapped. Columbus kept a hand out so he knew where Wichita was without looking while his eyes scanned the area.

"There," he said pointing at one of the kiosks. He let go of her and moved forward, dodging through people. Wichita kept on his heels while Tallahassee was content to go straight to the thick of it.

* * *

Dakota flew through the door, kicked Elan backwards and drug Kokomo from the room. He slammed the door shut and dropped to his knees beside her. "You okay? Baby you okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she panted.

* * *

Tallahassee grabbed one, breaking it over his knee, then shot another. Dropping the corpse he drew his second pistol and shot another one. Twisting around he smashed his elbow in ones face and kicked it away. Two more shots, two more kills.

Columbus and Wichita both stood on top of the Kiosk firing downward, while looking for the kids. "There!" Wichita said spotting her sister. They knew Little Rock would be in the thick of things, and she was indeed.

The fierce seventeen year old shoved her knife through a zombies chest, pulling it back out as she kicked the monster away. "Come on fuckers!" she snapped. Memphis aimed and fired each shot carefully beside her.

Wichita leapt from the kiosk and ran through the fray while Columbus stayed behind. "Washington! Washington!" he shouted into his phone. "Lock it down! Code red!"

Tallahassee grabbed a zombies hair, beating its face in with the butt of his now empty pistol. He dropped the gun and pulled out his knife. "Lets go!" he snapped.

* * *

Danny rolled over onto his back. "God damn," he groaned. "What's happening?" he muttered.

"The zombies broke through," she replied. "You're bleeding again," she added. He looked down at his leg, a fresh circle of blood forming on the sweats he had been given to wear. He leaned back, happy to stay on the floor.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"We wait, the troops will take care of it," she said.

"And after?" he asked.

"There is a three day quarantine in case someone was infected. All residents are confined to their quarters without exception," she replied. "Anyone outside is shot on site without proper credentials," she added.

"So we're stuck here?" he asked. She disappeared back into the room and he strained to see in the dark. "Where is here?" he added. The lights flicked on.

"Home," she replied revealing the cozy interior of her apartment.

"I thought everyone lived below ground?" he muttered.

"As part of my training I am the primary FM on call for the next month and a half," she replied.

"Is that right?" he muttered without interest. She pulled out a pack from beneath the couch.

"Mhmm," she nodded kneeling beside him. "You pulled your stitches," she sighed.

"No shit," he muttered.

* * *

Tallahassee stomped the last zombie's face in and looked around. "Clear?" he called loudly.

"Clear!" a chorus of responses came.

"All Clear!" Little Rock panted. Wichita stood a few feet away from her.

"Fan out! Every corner gets searched!" Tallahassee barked. Columbus appeared behind his shoulder.

"Quarantine is in effect," he said.

"Alright," Tallahassee nodded. Columbus cocked his head a bit spotting the blood on Tallahassee's arm.

"Hey… you bit?" he asked nervously. Tal looked down at the spot.

"Some idiot standing on a kiosk grazed me," he replied. Columbus took a step back.

"Forty?" he asked.

"Sixty," the older man said before punching Columbus in the shoulder.

"Thanks," Columbus grunted.

* * *

Denver answered the phone in a whisper trying not to wake Chicago. "Hello?" She had fallen asleep when they were going over the escape maps trapping his left arm.

"They got through the fence," Tallahassee said on the other end.

"What?" Denver had to work to keep his voice down.

"We're in code red right now. The mob rushed the hole in the fence. We have it under control, but we might be a bit late," the cowboy said. "Just didn't want my girl the Nazi freaking out."

"She's sleeping," Denver replied.

"That's amazing… did you drug her?" Tallahassee asked. There was a long pause.

"She needed to sleep," Denver replied evenly.


	18. Breakdowns

**Enjoy the Chapter, and thanks to everyone who is reviewing!**

**A character Note: Ajax Would be played by Jay Baruchel (Personally I think he's funny as hell most times, but he can flip it real fast and get serious. Has anyone seen _'Real Time_' with him and Randy Quaid? God it was so... sad/good/enlightening despite the fact they are both pretty funny. I recommend it to anyone)  
**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"What?" Chicago exclaimed bolting upright. Denver pressed her back down into the couch by her shoulders.

"Everything is taken care of. Tal says that the place is in lock down and everything is fine," he said. Chicago tried to sit up again, but he wouldn't allow it. "They're on their way," he added.

"How many?" she asked. Denver hesitated and she smacked his hands away. "How many?" she repeated.

"Fourteen reported dead or bitten," he replied at length.

"Goddamn it!" she snapped sitting back and putting a hand to her forehead. "God… damn it!" she growled.

"There's nothing could be done Chicago… we got a gaping hole in our fence and a plane crash to attract every zombie hiding up in those mountains," he said. "Come hell or high water it was going to happen."

"We should have been there," she growled.

"What would you have done?" he asked simply. There was a long silence. "You want some more coffee?"

* * *

Rouge nearly threw a lamp at Pace when he entered the living room and found the nomad sprawled on the couch smoking as he read from a baby name book that had been on the coffee table. "What do you think you're going to name it?" Pace asked.

"Goddamn it Pace!" Rouge snapped.

"Rouge?" Jade called from the back room.

"Everything's fine," Rouge responded then glared at Pace. "If you're going to smoke you smoke outside," he growled. Pace got up, leaving the book and went out to the porch followed by Rouge. "What do you want?" the gypsy asked.

"Did you look at your phone?" Pace asked.

"Yes," Rouge nodded.

"I assume you're getting packed," Pace replied evenly.

"We're not going," Rouge said firmly.

"I don't think this sounds optional," Pace muttered.

"Do you not understand the position I am in? Is that it?" Rouge sighed.

"Or maybe you don't understand your position. You're a part of the team here. When they give the call out we go," Pace said.

"Jesus," Rouge shook his head.

"No, no," Pace objected reading his brothers mind. "That's the way this works," he growled. "You're a part of this like it or not. Jade isn't gonna drop the baby in the middle of our meeting she can come with."

"No!" Rouge snapped finally getting angry. "No!" he growled lowering his voice again. "No, because this is my choice. This is our choice! Me and Jade are going to live our lives… and I know that this whole, you and me and the baby makes three thing isn't your style, but I want you to respect that! We made our choice," Rouge growled pacing around his brother.

"A choice?" Pace raised his eyebrows. "A choice? This was your choice? You just woke up one morning and thought 'Hey I'll knock Jade up! That'll be fun,' yeah right! Don't try to bullshit me man! This is an accident and you still don't want to give up the dream, but you're stuck," Pace snapped.

"Yes it was a choice you son of a bitch!" Rouge nearly shouted whirling around to glare at his brother. "We talked about it for nearly a year! We chose! We've lived plenty already and now we are ready!" There was a long silence as the words echoed and died. Rouge scrubbed his hand over his mouth in thought for a moment. "We decided… that it was time to grow up…. Because someday we won't be here… and then what? What will we have left behind?" Rouge opened up his arms shrugging as he asked the question. "What are you leaving behind? What do you have? Do you think that line of girls you got sucking your dick will remember you when you overdose?" Rouge asked slowly. Pace was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to leave anything behind… I'm gonna die just like I lived… A Ghost," he replied. Rouge looked at his brother gritting his teeth.

"That's not good enough," he shook his head. Pace let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just hate to see you give everything we spent our lives on up… I'm going to Haven," he added as he turned to go.

"Be all you can be man… but if you come around here like this again. I'll end you," Rouge said solemnly.

"Uh huh…. See you at Haven," Pace waved. Rouge rolled his eyes and retreated into the house where Jade greeted him. She was standing in front of the door with her arms folded.

"You're really not gonna like what I have to say," she said in a soft voice.

"I know… I was just on my way to grab the bags," he muttered brushing past her. She caught his sleeve and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Tallahassee sighed as he looked at the damaged doors to the airport. "Goddamn it," he muttered kicking the broken glass.

"Chicago is going to have a shit fit," Wichita said folding her arms.

"I know," he sighed lifting his hat from his head and scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe she won't notice," he added.

* * *

"Come on Nana," Phoenix shouted honking the horn.

"Coming!" she shouted dragging her backpack down the stairs. Summer was standing at the bottom, arms folded. "See you at Haven," the kid said passing the older woman.

"See you," Summer said pecking Nana on the top of the head as she passed. Over the years the child had grown on her. She was a tough little one, and demanded respect. Summer could honor that.

Nana ran out the front door and jumped into the passenger side of the waiting SUV pressing Koda out of the way to make room. Her and Phoenix waved goodbye as they pulled away and Summer waited a long time before she shut the door and locked it.

Immediately she went to the back door and unlocked it, returning to the living room. It wasn't long though until the door opened again and strong footsteps crossed the floor.

* * *

Columbus sighed as he walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "London?" he called. The brit answered the door lazily.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Me and the others are leaving right now, but I made sure there would be someone to take care of anything you need. His name is Ajax, and he should be here now… but apparently he's late," Columbus shrugged awkwardly.

"Aww, that's fine mate. I really don't need anyone to look after me. With this quarantine in effect I feel I won't be going anywhere," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're our guest and it's only right we try to accommodate ya," Columbus replied. Both of them looked down the hall when a clatter of awkward footsteps became audible. A lanky young man with messy black hair appeared around the corner juggling a coffee and what looked to be a couple magazines. He arrived beside them looking flustered.

"I'm… Ajax," he said juggling the load until he could shake hands with the other guys. It was apparent where he was from, the Canadian undertone prevailing in his voice.

"London," London replied. Ajax offered the coffee.

"I hope decaf is okay, it's all they had in the break room," he clamored nervously.

"Yes that's fine," London replied seeming apathetic towards the whole encounter.

"Well, I gotta go, but… if you need anything just ask Ajax," Columbus said.

"Alright, see ya man," London replied calmly. Columbus turned and walked down the hall. Ajax watched him.

"Could you excuse me for one second," he said looking at London before trailing after Columbus. "Will?" Ajax asked. Columbus stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Will it's me," Ajax smiled. Columbus was still confused. "Ash," the boy supplied his name with too much enthusiasm. Columbus cocked an eyebrow trying to place the lanky teenager. "You tutored me in math when I was a kid," Ajax further supplied. Columbus resisted a face palm, suddenly placing the name and face.

"Oh god! Of course! Of course! God I can't believe this!" Columbus exclaimed giving Ajax a very brief hug. "Man! This is unreal. How have you been?" Columbus asked, simply unable to accept that they both were still alive.

"Oh… I've been good… or as good as you can be this day in age," the younger man replied with a shrug.

"uh huh… wow… I just can't believe this," Columbus said again. Little Rock came down the hall carrying her bag.

"Come on Columbus," she said. "Tal wants to go," she added brushing past both of them.

"I'll be right there," Columbus nodded.

"Is that your sister?" Ajax asked mouth agape.

"Hmmm? Oh no," Columbus shook his head. "That's my Fiancé's little sister," he shrugged.

"Oooohhhhhh…" Ajax nodded unable to believe it almost. "Well… if her sister is half as good looking as her… you're a lucky man," he added.

"No doubt I am… well it was good to see you," he said excusing himself.

"Yeah, you too," Ajax nodded.

* * *

"Goddamn it," Phoenix muttered.

"What?" Nana stopped watching Koda power-sniff out the window.

"I forgot to grab my lap top," he groaned.

"We can go back and get it. It's not that far," she replied.

* * *

Chloe sighed rolling over again. She'd slept fitfully all night with Danny out on the couch. She didn't like having him in the apartment. Something about the way he watched her made her uneasy.

Getting up she went to the living room. He was still sleeping soundly; his mouth hanging open and his arm sprawled off the couch. She smirked. It wasn't a wonder. She had drugged him up pretty good to help with his leg.

Taking a blanket from the closet she tossed it over him. He didn't even twitch and she turned to go back to the bedroom. "Thank you," he said sleepily. She turned back to find his brown eyes were firmly fixed on her.

"No problem," she replied with a nervous smile.

* * *

Phoenix threw the SUV in park. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Mhmm," Nana replied unconcerned. She was playing with Koda's ears, flipping them back and forth as the dog let its tongue hang out happily. Phoenix fumbled with his keys as he climbed the steps and opened the door, only half paying attention.

The next few seconds played out as years would, and the world went mute. He froze, looking onto the den from where he stood in the doorway. Summer was naked, her back arching up just enough to show over the couch, though her head was bowed. "Summer?" the word passed his lip. Her head shot up and panic lit the eyes he had looked into with love for so long. Then the second head popped up over the couch.

Phoenix went numb. "Phoenix!" Summer shrieked. Houston scrambled to right himself on the couch. Phoenix didn't move, didn't speak, didn't breath. He tried to force some words out. He tried to convey the hollowness that he felt, but nothing would come out. Summer was desperately grabbing at her clothes, trying to make herself decent.

Phoenix felt something new, the worst anger he had ever known. Something even more than when he had carried his sister's body. Something deeper than when Nana had been threatened. The gun that was tucked in the back of his pants suddenly seemed like it was dying to be fired, but he wasn't sure who he would shoot. There were three options, but none seemed like they would solve anything.

Before he knew it though, he was shouting. Phoenix wasn't even sure what he was screaming at her, but he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Houston joined in when he was done pulling on his pants. Phoenix wanted to kill the man, but instead gave one final yell. No words. Just a scream. Then he fled the house at a fast walk, striding forward and getting in the car, slamming his door shut.

"Dad?" Nana looked at him, alarmed. His chest heaved as he gripped the wheel but couldn't think to operate the car. "Dad?" she repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he growled throwing the car into drive.

* * *

Tallahassee leaned back, letting his wrist drape over the steering wheel of his back up Caddy as he led the caravan towards Haven. Little Rock was in the seat beside him and he sighed. "We need to have a talk," he said.

"Oh no, please Tal," she groaned.

"You can't keep doing this," he shook his head trying to be firm, though he had always had trouble telling the girl no.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," she replied in a pleading voice.

"You're breaking the rules one after another," he said.

"You never even believed in the rules," she retorted.

"That's not true," he shook his head. "I am a firm believer in the double tap," he added.

"Yeah, but when have you ever not been a hero?" she looked at him honestly. "When have you not been able to do what you want and just… save the day?" she sighed. "I just want to be able to do what I want."

"Little Rock, I'm not a hero," he glanced over at her. "I don't rush into the thick of things unless I have to, to protect you or Chicago or any of the others," he said.

"Oh, bullshit Tal," she shook her head. "We all know you been sneaking out to bust some heads and that's why Chicago is so mad at you," Little Rock objected.

"Chicago and I are fighting because… we're both a couple of hormonal teenagers at heart and it's catching up with us," he said trying to be very patient while protecting his own ass. "Just promise me you won't go running off on your own anymore. You haven't got anything to prove by it. I'm already fully aware you are as mean as I am when it comes to killing zombies and I couldn't be more proud," he said trying not to get too mushy. Little Rock didn't answer. He looked at her again, catching her gaze. "Please sweetheart, will you promise me?" he asked again.

"Okay," she nodded eventually giving him a loving smile. He smiled and gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

"That's my girl," he grinned.


	19. Breakups

**Drama Drama... :D**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing.**

**Song: Angles by Within temptation  
**

* * *

Phoenix slammed the breaks and gripped the wheel tight. "Get out of the car," Phoenix said in his most controlled voice. Nana looked up at Nash's house. "Tell them you need a ride," he added.

"Dad! What is going on?" she pleaded.

"Nana get out of the car!" he snapped. She drew back, frightened by her fathers reaction. Scurrying out of the car she closed the door and he sped off. For a moment all she could do was look after him in complete uneasy bewilderment.

Slowly she walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Knox answered. "What do you want?" he asked in his normal surly manner.

"Dad just had a freak out and told me to ride with you guys," she replied trying to sound collected and cool. He looked out, as if he expected to see Phoenix.

"Uh… yeah, okay," he shrugged admitting her to the house as he scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Summer snapped slapping Houston hard in the face. She moved to hit him again, but he caught her wrist.

"Hey now," he said as soothingly as possible. "Babe, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down you fucker!" she snapped. "You're lucky he didn't shoot you!" she snapped. He let her wrist go and pointed a finger at her.

"Doll don't go blaming this all on me. You were the one that refused to break it off," he snapped getting pissed in return.

"Fuck that!" she threw her hands up. "How the fuck are we supposed to show up at Haven now? Phoenix will probably have a firing squad waiting for us!"

"He's not who I'm worried about," Houston shrugged sitting down on the couch. She glared at him.

"Right you're worried about the guy that picked you out of a puddle of bourbon and taught you everything you know, gave you a job, and kept everyone else from killing you for your chronic stupidity!" she snapped.

"Well obviously you like stupid people because between me and him you are surrounded," Houston rolled his eyes.

"I hope Tal strings you up!" she growled.

"You already know he would," Houston frowned, seriously concerned by the possibility. "He does like Phoenix more than me," he added.

"And if you three hadn't been like the three fucking amigos this never would have happened!" she snapped running her hands through her hair, taking hold by the root and tousling it.

"You came onto me," he replied sharply.

"Oh bullshit," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Little Rock had been silent for the rest of the ride. Silent to the point that Tal had to turn on his Willie Nelson cd. Eventually the constant yowl was enough to make her talk.

"Are you and Chicago gonna break up?" she asked. Tallahassee turned the volume down to zero.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Are you two going to break up?" she repeated with a grave face that would not look at him. He was silent, wondering how to answer the question.

"No," he shook his head.

"You fight all the time," she murmured.

"We're just having a rough spell," he shrugged. "It'll get better," he added.

"How can you be sure?" she sighed. He looked at her, glancing between the girl and road.

"Sure that it will get better?" he asked.

"That's all we live our lives by anymore," she sighed. "You know? For the last what? Five years? Or close to it…. For years we have been walking around saying 'oh tomorrow will be better' but it never changes," she said. "We just settle."

"I think you're way out of line with that. We have food water and heat. A place to stay that's as safe as it gets, and we have each other," he replied. "I don't want to hear you call our lives settling again."

* * *

Chicago waited out on the steps of the mansion, listening. There were the sounds of life around here, crickets and birds and frogs. There was another sound though, one that excited her. The barely audible sound of people talking. She closed her eyes trying to decide who it was. Listening hard she bit her lip then at last she could make out the unmistakable noise Pace always seemed to bring with him. How he could have ever held the name Ghost was beyond her, he was too loud.

The boat came across the water and she went down to the dock to greet him. He was standing in the front, and jumped easily to the dock before the boat even came close. Rock threw it in reverse and retreated back across the water. "Everyone is on their way," he said with a smug smile. She wondered what it was about, but didn't ask. Instead she watched out over the water again.

* * *

The car was horribly silent and Columbus shifted in the passenger seat. Wichita always wanted to drive. He never argued. Frankly he didn't care. "Are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"I think we could find a more appropriate time," she sighed.

"oh… right," replied I the same sighing voice. "Still…" he murmured.

"You just want to do it before I wise up don't you," she muttered.

"You were the one that wanted to do it," he said feeling a bit hurt.

"I was drunk and naked and about four seconds away from-" she stopped talking jamming on the breaks when Tallahassee's break lights flashed on. Both of them were on high alert, but didn't move a muscle.

The driver's side door of the caddy opened and Tallahassee stepped out. He went around to the front of the car and disappeared from their view. Columbus shifted in his seat, straining to see around the caddy in front of them. "Wait here," he said opening his door.

"Not on your life," she replied following him. They both briskly walked forward around the Caddy. Tallahassee was crouched in the middle of the road, then stood again before they could approach him. Koda was squirming in his arms trying to lick his face.

"Koda?" Columbus cocked his head.

"Yeah, and Phoenix is supposed to have her… something's up," Tallahassee grumbled in concern as he put the dog in the backseat. "Her paws are cut up pretty good too," he added pulling out his phone after petting the dog a couple times. He dialed and held it to his ear for a long while but no one answered. Closing it again he sighed and opened the drivers side door. "Out of the car kiddo, this is the end of the line for you," he said. She gave him an annoyed look. "Go on," he said in his southern drawl nodding towards the other two standing in the road. Little Rock unbuckled and opened her door. "I'm gonna have a look down the road to Willowville. Tell Chicago not to wait up," he said to the kids.

Wichita nodded and turned back.

* * *

There were more voices this time and Chicago couldn't make out if it was the group from Willowville or from Denver. She waited for a while, and then caught a whisper of Washington's accent. Then Columbus and Wichita, then Little Rock. She waited again, listening hard for the loud southern voice that never came.

She stood on the end of the dock and waited as the pontoon pulled up alongside it. Grabbing the front rail she smiled. "Hey guys," she said in a tired voice as she looked over them. One by one they got off, greeting her. Columbus came last. "Tal?" she asked.

"He had to take the road back to Willowville," he said.

"Why?" she furrowed her brow.

"I'll tell you inside," he replied, worrying that Chicago might overreact.

* * *

Tallahassee drove for a long while down the road. Koda didn't make a peep from the backseat and he kept looking back at her, reaching awkwardly back behind himself. "You okay girl?" he asked in his most caring voice. She licked the tip of his fingers. "Maybe Chicago's right huh?" he muttered with a small smile. "Maybe you and I are getting too old to come off the leash," he added. Koda just grunted as she laid her head down and licked her lips a couple times. He looked up and saw Nash's truck approaching. Both cars came to a stop beside each other on the road and they rolled down their windows.

"Either of you seen Phoenix today?" he asked looking at Nash and Knox.

"Dad had a total flip out and dumped me this morning," Nana said poking her head out from the back seat.

"What over?" Tallahassee asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Huh," he muttered furrowing his brow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I just found Koda on the road a bit ago… don't worry about it. I'll find him," the cowboy said with a sense of renewed desire to find his friend. The cars parted and rolled up their windows. Tallahassee turned around and started back, but turned off the main road down a less used path. Ten minutes later he came up to the wreck.

Phoenix's truck was belly up in the ditch, looking like it had rolled a couple times. The windows were busted out and the passenger door was caved in. Tallahassee got out of his Caddy and jogged up, bending over to look in the driver side. Phoenix was curled up on the roof, bleeding onto the upholstery. "Phoenix?" Tal checked for a response. Phoenix moved a little and Tal felt a surge of relief. "Jesus, you scarred the shit outta me," he said.

"You should just leave me here," Phoenix groaned moving a little.

"All right, come on buddy," Tallahassee grunted grabbing Phoenix and pulling him out the window. The cowboy propped his friend up against the car and looked him over. "Anything broken?" he asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"You're lucky to come outta this with just cuts and scrapes," Tallahassee marveled looking at the car. Phoenix shrugged miserably and the cowboy focused gain. "So what's going on?" Phoenix bowed his head and shocked Tal when he started to cry. Not great sobs, but small shuddering breaths that shook his body has he hid his face in his hand. "Come on brother," Tal shook his head. "Come on just tell me what's wrong."

There was a long silence while Phoenix collected himself, then he said in a small choked voice. "Summer… I-I caught Summer… with…" he took a hard breath and lost control again. Tallahassee had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She was with Houston," Phoenix rasped collecting himself for the second time. Tallahassee couldn't hide his shock, and took a moment to absorb the news, sinking off his heels onto his ass.

"What?" he murmured.

"I know," Phoenix breathed. There was another miserable silence.

"Goddamn…" Tal gritted his teeth suddenly angry.

"The thing is… I wanted to shoot him… I did… I almost pulled my gun but I didn't because of everything we've done together," Phoenix shook his head in angry sorrow. Tallahassee suddenly stood up.

"Don't you worry about Houston… I'll take care of that," he said.

"No, don't," the Columbian murmured. "She ain't worth it," he added. Tallahassee gave a pained look away from his friend.

"No the fucking bitch ain't worth this brother," he said pulling Phoenix to his feet. "Come on lets go," he sighed.

* * *

"Nearly everyone was present. Chicago still stood on the dock waiting. Summer, Houston, Phoenix and Tal were missing still. After what she had heard of their strange goings on she assumed that some more drama was unfolding.

When the boat brought Summer and Houston across she crossed her arms and blocked their way off the boat. "What's happening?" she asked looking at Summer.

The dangerous looking criminal kept a stern face. "It's not your business," she said in a controlled voice.

"It really is," Chicago replied equally as strained. Summer took a step forward, getting in Chicago's face.

"Move before I knock your ass out of the way," she growled. There was another moment of stand off before Chicago stepped aside and let them through. She had rethought. Maybe she didn't want to get involved.

Tallahassee and Phoenix showed up nearly and hour later. As Phoenix drug himself up to the house Chicago look at Tal and quietly asked him, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell ya later," Tallahassee shook his head looking serious. She frowned. Whenever he got that look it was really something big "Are Summer and Houston here?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chicago replied.

"I need to talk with him," he replied.

* * *

Houston zipped up and turned to wash his hands. Before he could reach the towel afterwards Tallahassee had him by the collar and pressed the younger man up against the wall. "Whoa!" Houston snapped.

"You son of a bitch!" Tallahassee barked slamming Houston into the wall again.

"Tal!" Houston stammered. "What the-"

"Shut the fuck up Houston!" Tallahassee snapped. "Just shut the fuck up of I swear to god I will end you!" the cowboy snapped. Houston was silent and tried to look unafraid. "You just couldn't keep your dick in your pants and of course you decide to fuck Summer," Tallahassee growled. "How could you do that to Phoenix?"

"She said she would leave him," Houston argued.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tallahassee slammed the younger man into the wall again. "I should beat the shit out of you," Tal shook his head. "I should kill you… I should kill you for doing this after everything," he growled.

"What makes it your fight?" Houston snapped. "This is between Phoenix and me," he added.

"No! It's my issue too because the three of us have been to hell and back… and now this morning I drug Phoenix out of a ditch to find out you pulled this bullshit! It's not just against him! It's also a slap in the face to me because I am the one that stuck up for you all this time," Tallahassee continued to snarl. He released Houston and paced away a little bit, standing across the room. He looked at the younger man. "I was the one that brought you in… and you repaid all of us by doing this," he said shaking his head.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this," Houston said nearly capturing regret.

"How the fuck did you think it would turn out?" Tallahassee barked. "Did you think you could just sleep with your best friends wife and everything would be fine?" he snapped throwing up his hands. "How long?" he barked as an afterthought. "How long have you been doing it?"

"Six months," Houston said in a rasp. Tallahassee bit the inside of his check trying to keep from shouting any louder than he already had. "Tal please," Houston started, but he didn't have time to finish. Tallahassee crossed the room and grabbed the younger man, punching him hard in the ribs. The beating continued without mercy until Houston was bleeding onto the bathroom floor, curled up in a ball as a last effort to protect himself. Tallahassee stopped kicking and took a deep breath.

"Get out," he said. Houston looked up. "Get out and never come back… you betrayed me and Phoenix and for that you don't hardly deserve to live… much less around either of us," Tallahassee said. Houston half stumbled, half crawled from the bathroom, leaving Tallahassee panting over the bloody floor.

* * *

Summer crept into the room. "Phoenix?" she whispered his name, and dodged the bottle that flew at her. "Phoenix, I'm sorry," she said as apologetically as she ever had been. There was a long spew of Spanish from the corner where he sat in an armchair. She rolled her eyes. "Please stop," she muttered.

"You fucking whore!" he snapped, speaking English. "You're not sorry! How the fuck did I ever believe you were sorry for anything!" he screamed at her jumping up.

"I didn't want this!" she snapped back at him.

"My best friend?" he screamed at her. "You didn't want this? What the fuck kind of excuse is that!" he could feel himself loosing control. "You bitch! How could you do this to me? What was it? Am I not good enough?" he picked up another bottled and tossed it at her, unable to control himself.

"I was with you for three years!" she argued.

"Where you?" he threw his hands up. "How many guys did you fuck?"

"You son of a bitch! I love you!" she screamed back at him.

"Then why?" he snapped. "Why wasn't I enough? Why wasn't our family enough?" he screamed.

"I just!" she stopped short shaking her head in confused frustration.

"You what? You couldn't commit to me? To Nana? To not being able to whatever the fuck when you wanted to? Welcome to living with the law!" he snapped. "God forbid you just act like everyone else!"

"When did you? Mr. People aren't worth saving? But I can hunt them down for money!" she shot back.

"Just fucking drop it!" he snapped. "You goddamn bitch! I don't want you every coming around us again!" he shouted. The small amount of conversation then dissolved into a complete screaming match, both of them aiming straight for the heart with every attack. Assaulting everything about each other they shouted at each other for twenty minutes, circling each other like tigers, before she tried to hit him. He grabbed her wrist, twisted expertly and pinned her face down with her arm behind her back on the bed.

"See this is what I would have done to you in the old world," he said. "I hunted down worthless fuckers like you for money and did more good in the world in one day than you have in your whole life," he growled into her ear. She squirmed. "I'm not joking… I swear to Christ… you come around me or Nana anymore than passing on the street and I might kill you…" he struggled to control himself. "It's not like you really deserve to live."

* * *

Nana listened to the fight on the other side of the door, her hand pressed tight over her mouth so she couldn't sob, but the tears still flowed. Suddenly everything became quiet and she was scarred they would hear her heart pounding out of her chest. Getting to her feet she still kept both hands over her mouth as she fled. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran.

She passed a couple of the others, but didn't stop for their questions. Denver and Pace were seated at the kitchen table when she ran through on her way to the back door. "What that?" Pace shook his head denoting confusion. Denver watched silently.

"That doesn't look good," he murmured after she had passed.

"I should go check it out," Pace sighed rising from the table.

"Maybe I should," Denver shook his head.

"No way you could keep up with her old man…. If it's anything I can't handle I'll call you in for backup. Pace sighed turning to go.

"Don't fuck her up," Denver shrugged. Pace stopped.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse," he said. Denver shrugged. "And I don't think I can _Not_ fuck her up," he added.

"Try to reduce," the older man said. Pace gave a nod as he suppressed a smile.


	20. Breakage

**ENJOY! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**Song:**

**'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation  
**

* * *

Even Pace had trouble keeping up with slim little Nana as she fled through the forest. She could swing through the narrowness of the forest gaps, between bushes and limbs, making him feel clumsy as he navigated the brush.

He followed her though because as silent as he had taught her to be, she was sobbing, and it crept through the forest like a wild dog allowing him to track her. When finally he could hear her stop, he slowed to a creep and stalked up silently. She had scaled a tree and was sitting in a crook ten feet off the ground.

He approached slowly and didn't say a word as he took a spot on the branch a few feet below her. She continued to sniffle, but her sobs were held back in his presence. They said nothing.

* * *

Tallahassee entered the steel and chrome kitchen looking somber. Chicago had her head down under a cabinet, straining to reach the water valve for the kitchen sink. She only realized he was there when he opened the freezer. Leaning back on her heels she looked at him from her place on the floor. He took an ice pack from the freezer without looking at her.

Tal pulled out a chair that they used to reach high places and sat down in the middle of the floor. Gingerly he wrapped the ice pack around his hand and gave a long decompressing sigh. Chicago looked at the flecks of blood on his white shirt. "What happened to you?" she asked. He took a long breath, his eyes were fixed on some point in the tile, blankly staring ahead.

"I just got done beating the shit outta a kid I would consider my own," he replied sounding hollow. Chicago took a moment to mull over what it could mean. Tallahassee was pretty paternal to several members of the family. She stood up, brushing off her knees.

"Baby what happened?" she asked with concern. He looked like he was about to break down, and Tallahassee had only ever hit that point a few times. He swallowed hard.

"Houston was fucking Summer," he said softly. "Or maybe she was fucking him… I'm not sure…. But the point is Phoenix found out this morning, his car is now in a ditch and totaled and I just beat Houston to a bloody pulp before telling him not to show his face again," he said slowly, choosing each word. Chicago felt a sickening drop in her stomach and crossed the floor. She moved behind him and put her hands on his shoulders rubbing them as he bowed his head. "I just… as much as I liked the kid… I won't let this happen… not to Phoenix," he said slowly. Chicago thought she might cry, to see him so torn up. Tallahassee called Houston a kid despite the fact he was only a few years younger, in spirit no so much though. Tallahassee had met Houston through a poker game. It ended in a fistfight and subsequently they became friends. Tal had taken the younger cowboy under his wing.

She reflected for a moment more. Tallahassee hadn't liked Phoenix in the start either, but in time they became the best of friends, watching each other's back. Then Houston was added to the mix and the three of them were a constant party from that moment on. Almost inseparable. Brothers in bond. Now this.

Chicago leaned down, letting her hands run over his chest and loop back around his neck. She pressed her cheek against his and hugged him reassuringly. "I know you did the right thing," she whispered showing a softer side for the first time in too long. If Tallahassee hadn't been so miserable at the time he might have responded more, but given that he felt like he had been the one on the receiving end of the beating he didn't. She gave him a long soft kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder again, continuing the comforting embrace. For a moment they both felt like neither of them would ever have to move, and that would have been just fine.

"Chicago?" Denver's voice came over the intercom. She reluctantly left Tallahassee and pressed the reply button.

"Yeah?" she murmured.

"Summer just left, and Phoenix fell down the stairs… what's going on?" he asked. She looked back over her shoulder at Tallahassee who was getting a second ice pack.

"Oh, it's complicated," she replied with a miserable sigh.

* * *

After ten or fifteen minutes of silence, Pace took a long breath. "So, you wanna talk about it?" he asked not looking up at her.

"No," she replied.

"You sure?" he murmured.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," she breathed seeming close to another sob.

"Okay," he nodded and they slipped back to silence.

* * *

Tallahassee had retreated with Phoenix back upstairs, both of them licking their wounds, emotional and physical alike. Chicago explained to everyone else in the living room what the state of things were. She spoke in a bit of a whisper as if at anytime one of the involved would walk in.

After there was a long reflective silence. She looked at Washington. "So, did you bring the list?" she asked. He nodded and reluctantly took a folded paper from his pocket. He didn't hold it out to her, and clearly didn't want her to take it though she did. Chicago unfolded it and traced her fingers over the names.

"Goddamn it!" she snapped crumpling the paper and tossing it away. She took a moment shaking her head angrily. "Jacob? Really?" she looked at Washington who nodded a little. "Goddamn it!" she repeated.

"One nailed him on the hand… apparently he looked at it, laughed, shrugged, waved goodbye and pulled the trigger," Washington said. Chicago sat down on the couch with sad eyes.

"Of course he did," she murmured breaking a sad smile. "He was such a goof," she muttered.

"Good kid though," Denver murmured.

"Yeah," Chicago nodded.

* * *

Nana dropped down to Pace's branch and scooted closer to him, eventually nestling her way up against him. He put his arms around her and let her rest against his chest, keeping his eyes firmly fixed somewhere far away. She closed her eyes swallowing hard.

* * *

Tallahassee came down the stairs slowly, looking about ten years older than he actually was. "It only took one more bottle to get him under," he said. Chicago couldn't hold back a weak smile.

"Well," she nodded a little. "This is a fine mess."

"No shit," he replied.

"We gotta press on though," Denver murmured. Chicago looked up at him. "Everyone has issues, and drama… if that breaks us down, we haven't got a chance," he said in his normal, casually wise way.

"I know," she nodded then looked around the room. "But everyone is worn out… and messed up today. Lets just hang out… get a good nights sleep and try again tomorrow," she sighed.

"I'll make dinner," Columbus nodded.

"Its three in the afternoon, what are we grannies?" Tallahassee asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"I didn't mean now," Columbus replied snidely.

"Watch it spit-fuck," Tallahassee growled. Wichita looked at her sister who was watching out the window silently.

"They're on their way aren't they?" she said. Little Rock looked at her sister.

"What?" she asked being behind in the conversation.

"They're on their way," Wichita repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Little Rock sighed sounding annoyed.

"You know we don't want them here… only family members are even supposed to know where this place it," Wichita growled.

"And I told you! Memphis isn't coming!" Little Rock exploded suddenly. Everyone went deathly silent save for the sisters.

"You keep breaking rule after rule!" Wichita snapped.

"I didn't tell them where we are!" Little Rock shouted. "Don't you get it? I didn't tell my fucking boyfriend where I was going even though he asked!" she shouted. "You 're the stuck up bitch that says he isn't family so he can't come, even though he has done more than your boyfriend!" Little Rock shouted getting up in her sisters face. No one noticed the sullen face that Columbus made at the comment, except for Tallahassee.

"Don't you even start that! Memphis is a no good! Backwater! Loser!" Wichita screamed throwing her hands up in the air. "Goddamn it!" Little Rock gritted her teeth so hard it hurt. She was so mad she couldn't find anymore words so instead she let out one last angry shout and stormed away, up the stairs to her room. The room was silent until Wichita kicked the coffee table and stormed out.

Then the room was left in shocked silence for a few moments. Tallahassee stood up crossed the room and gave Columbus a manly punch in the arm. "Come on," he said.

"Ow! Where are we going?" Columbus asked rubbing his arm.

"Just come on," Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

When the boys had left Chicago looked at her remaining family. Denver, Washington, Nash and Knox all sat around the room looking confused and worried. "What is all the yelling? We can hear you all the way over in east wing and Jade is trying to take a nap," Rouge growled appearing in the doorway. Chicago looked over her shoulder.

"Now would be a good time for some magic brother. Don't suppose you have a ritual for peace do you?" she asked with a faked smile. He cocked his head.

"Just music," he replied.

* * *

When Nana was done snuggling up against Pace she took a deep breath refusing to lift her head and look at him. "Phoenix and Summer split up," she said. Pace didn't move. "She cheated on him," she added. Pace once again said nothing. He knew all she needed was someone to listen to. "Summer was sleeping with Houston… I've never seen dad so angry… and now… Pace what's going to happen?" she asked, her voice getting high pitched and squeaky.

"Hard to tell, sweetheart," he replied. "But you'll adjust," he said.

"How?" she sniffled.

"You don't have a choice," he replied.

"I don't understand why this happened… why would she do that?" Nana choked as she stifled another sob. Pace was silent for a moment.

"People do stupid things," he shrugged. "Sometimes… you just… get into a moment that makes you do something you never though you would… and that's not to say it's right, but… it happens," he said slowly sorting out what he thought. "Summer… obviously didn't think about all the things she would be fucking up doing this… but now there is nothing to do but deal with it," he said petting Nana's hair.

"I'll adjust?" she asked.

"Mhmm," he nodded. "Nana you are so strong… how could this be a problem? It'll hurt, yeah, but when you find a way to step back and look around you'll be okay," he said. She closed her eyes snuggling into him. "It's like running," he said.

"How?" she murmured.

"Sometimes you can't look ahead far enough," he said. "or you can't think fast enough… and you get hurt," Pace shifted, letting her come closer. "But the trick is, you always get back up and no matter what you always heal," he gave a small smile.

* * *

Tallahassee leaned his head back against the wood paneling closing his eyes for a moment. The room was so steamy that he couldn't see much even if he had his eyes open anyway. "You're right," Columbus said.

"Hmmm?" Tallahassee stayed right where he was.

"This is great," the younger man said.

"Only when you have quite spit-fuck," Tallahassee replied. "Put more water on the coals," he added. Columbus got up, fiddling with his towel and crossed the small space to pour more water on the coals. Afterwards he sat back down and remained silent until Tallahassee was ready to speak.

"You know you shouldn't let what Little Rock said bother you," the older man sighed.

"Oh… she's right though," Columbus replied with a shrug.

"Bullshit," the cowboy shook his head. Columbus laughed. "No I mean it," Tallahassee snapped sounding like he was getting pissed. "When push comes to shove, you're someone I want on my side," Tallahassee said. There was a very long silence.

"Thanks," Columbus said eventually.

"Truth is truth," Tallahassee shrugged. "Shit goes down and you take care of it. That's all that matters. You act like a little bitch the rest of the time, but it doesn't seem to bother Wichita, so you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks," he said. After that they sat in the sauna in silence.

* * *

Nana came through the back door first, followed by Pace. Denver watched the nomad march the girl upstairs then return to the kitchen. "How'd it go?" he asked following.

"She'll be fine," Pace said. "Of course," he shrugged pulling out a match. "She didn't need me for that," he sighed.

"I take it she knows," Denver asked.

"More than we do probably," Pace shrugged.

"God knows what a breakup will do to a kid," Denver sighed.

"Hey," Pace said as he lit his cigarette. "I got nothing against Kim, but let me just say," he took a drag. "Nana and her are two different breeds. She's gonna be okay."

"Now we gotta pay attention to the rest of us," Chicago said entering the room. "I refuse to let this bullshit break us up," she shook her head. Denver gave a small smile.

"Maybe you should clean things up in your own bedroom before you fix everyone else," he said. She glared at him, but didn't have anything to reply with. He gave a small shrug in reply to her stare. "Just trying to be honest darlin'."


	21. Breakstep

**Sorry it took so long. Enjoy and please review**

**Song**

**Sabotage By ****Beastie Boys **

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

The house was horribly silent that evening. Columbus made a stir-fry and everyone came to eat whenever they felt like it. For the most part though, the food went uneaten. Wichita was so mad that she had locked him out, and no matter what he said to her through the door she refused to open up.

Tallahassee walked down the hallway, trailed by Pace and Nash. "Come on Columbo," he said in a hushed voice. Columbus looked up at them from his seat on the floor.

"Where?" he asked.

"Just come on," Tallahassee said for the second time that evening. The younger man got up off the floor and followed them down to the basement where Tallahassee promptly unlocked a room and grinned. "Gentlemen," he said reaching around the doorframe. "Tonight, we dine in hell," he said and flipped the light on. It was his private cache of mass destruction.

"What are you saying?" Columbus furrowed his brow.

"I'm saying, that everyone is fucked up and I am out of Twinkies, so you can either come with and have some fun, or stay here and sleep on the couch," Tallahassee said.

* * *

Little Rock looked over when there was a peck on her window. She got up and opened it. Memphis was hanging from the drain pipe over her third story room. She helped him inside and they didn't have to say a word before they were back on the bed and her shirt was coming off. Their lips seemed only lock the one time, and never came apart again.

* * *

Pace was in the passenger seat pushing the speakers as hard as they would go. "Are you shitting me? Is that all you got?" Tallahassee asked as he put in the CD. They had crossed the lake in the smaller boat, bypassing the pontoon. Rock was more than happy to be along for the ride.

"I didn't have a lot of fucking time, and this was the only thing I had in my car," Pace replied. 3Oh!3 started to play so loud Columbus could feel the eat in his chest. Pretty soon his heart was beating with it. "_Windows Down Pedal To The Sneakers Turn Up The Volume Blow Out the Speakers Best Clothes On Going Down On Fire Turn The Lights Off Turn The Music Higher_," the music rattled around until they had to roll down the windows and give it somewhere to go. _"I Broke Free Cast Away  
Wont Find Me Now You're Never Gonna Break Me Down Gonna Break Me Down. This is All I Can Take So Farewell Cause You're Never Gonna Find me now Gonna Find Me Now,"_ Pace started to clap the beat as he sang as loud as he could. It still wasn't loud enough to beat the Caddy's speakers._ " We Are Young! Woah Oh! We Are Young! Woah Oh! We Drink And We Fight And We Love Just Because We Are Young! Woah Oh! We're On The run And You're Never Gonna Chase Us Down! We Are Young"_ The booze was starting to kick in because everyone was starting to sing.

* * *

Kim sipped on some coffee in the kitchen, watching the late hours of the night creep along on the clock. Denver entered the room, half asleep, and upon seeing her quickly turned to leave. "You don't have to go," she said, not looking over at him. He stopped and turned back.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"No I want to talk to you," she said in a sighing voice. He entered the room slowly and she rose to pour him a cup of coffee. Reluctantly he sat down as she put the cup in front of him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said sitting back down. "You came and bailed me out and then I went off on you and I was wrong," she said.

"It's okay," he sighed.

"Not really, no," she shook her head. "I say bullshit I don't really mean," she sighed ruffling her hair.

"You're supposed to," he murmured.

"I'm a little old for it don't you think?" she smiled weakly.

"No… you're supposed to because I messed up everything in the beginning," he said blowing on the coffee.

"And now you are just trying to keep me from doing the same and I get shitty with you everytime... but that's not to say that I'm going to change," she murmured. He was silent for a moment.

"So are you telling me this because of this deal with Nana? Phoenix and Summer?" he asked.

"A little… it just prompted me to pull my head out of my ass," she shrugged.

"Mhmm… well, apology accepted," he said with a small nod. There was an awkward silence before he stood up. Whatever they were supposed to be saying clearly wasn't going to be said, and Denver had no interest in trying to smooth things out.

* * *

All of them were whooping as the zombie ran around, the roman candles shooting at it. With each hit the zombie would stagger backwards before coming at them again. The only light was that of the headlights and the fireworks in the walmart parking lot.

Tallahassee chucked the tube that he had been holding and downed the last of the whiskey. "Here we go," he laughed getting up off the hood off the truck and grabbing a pipe he had collected earlier.

"The pitch!" Pace bent over like an ump.

"The swing!" Rock threw up his hands. Tallahassee sent the zombies head flying.

"Home run!" Tallahassee cackled chucking the pipe. Columbus watched with a fond smile from the hood of the truck. Carnage brought out so many good memories anymore. When they were killing zombies, they were doing what they were made to do.

* * *

Chicago crossed the hall and knocked on the door. "Shit!" Little Rock hissed pushing Memphis away suddenly. She grabbed her shirt, pulling it on. "Get under the bed!" she snapped softly. He grabbed his clothes and retreated below the bed as she scrambled to find underwear in the tangle.

"Coming!" she said loud enough for Chicago to hear. She opened the door and brushed her hair back. "Hey," she breathed trying to fake sleep.

"Hey, can I come in?" Chicago asked.

"Mhmm," Little Rock shrugged. Chicago entered the room.

* * *

Tallahassee grabbed the zombie by the back of the collar and twisted around, throwing it to the pavement. Pace dropped the firecrackers on it and they both ran like hell. The cackles were just about as loud as the firecrackers.

* * *

"So you're here to chew me out?" Little Rock sighed.

"No, I hear your sister did that pretty well on her own," Chicago shook her head as she sat down on the bed. Underneath Memphis froze. "I am here… to try and be real for a just a couple moments," she added.

"Uh-huh," Little Rock sounded skeptical as she sat down.

"I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry," Chicago started slowly. "I know… that right now… everyone is fucked up, and you know what? You're one of the only ones that isn't having some sort of an emotional ministration," Chicago broke a smile. "And for that I think you deserve more credit than I am giving you… More credit than any of us, and I know you are a big girl now and you can handle yourself, but… you can understand why we worry right? You know? We just… don't want anything to happen to you. Your sister especially," she said.

"I know," Little Rock mumbled.

"But… I guess its time I own up to the fact that you need to start stretching your legs," Chicago added. Little Rock's head snapped.

"Hmm?" she cocked her head.

"I'm gonna give you the clear to start running your own crew," Chicago said. Little Rock was shocked.

"But Wichita-"

"I'll take care of your sister," Chicago said cutting the younger girl off. "You get your group and I'll back your play. Washington can give you work… you just run everything like all the other slayers okay? That's the deal, and god help you if you fuck me over on this okay?" Chicago smiled patting Little Rock on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much and I swear I'm not gon-" Little Rock was cut off again.

"But I am going to say one thing… don't take Memphis," Chicago said holding up a hand.

"What?" Little Rock genuinely was confused.

"Run a team if you want, but take my advice and don't take Memphis or Salem. You can if you want, but if you're smart you won't. It isn't worth it," Chicago said.

"They're the only ones I trust," Little Rock shook her head.

"Yeah but do you really want to be the one responsible when something goes wrong?" Chicago asked raising and eyebrow.

"You work with the whole family," Little Rock retorted.

"Yeah, and I've aged ten years for it. Every second we are on the job I worry, because if someone dies it is on my head," Chicago replied. Little Rock was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure it would be worth it without having a crew I care about," Little Rock shook her head. Chicago sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever… everything's your call now… just… be real careful about it, because I highly doubt you get how hard it is," Chicago said standing up.

"Thanks Chicago," Little Rock said as the older woman walked away.

"No problem. Goodnight Little Rock," Chicago replied and opened the door. "Goodnight Memphis."

* * *

"Okay… so here's what you tell her kid," Rock was slurring his words so bad it was hard to understand him. "You just plant your feet on the floor, kick in the door, and grab her by the shoulders."

"Yeah that's not a total bad idea," Columbus smirked. Pace and Rock were shitfaced, Tal and Nash were pleasantly buzzed, and Columbus was the only one fit to drive.

"No, you grab her and you kiss her then you tell her straight up… just say," Rock paused as if he was thinking something poetic up, "hey baby, we're gonna fuck now," he concluded.

"Uh-huh," Columbus sighed.

"No, no, if he wants to get any he's gotta be charming," Pace interjected. "Tell her how nice her ass is," he added.

"So charming," Nash sighed, "bet its charming enough to get the pants of Concord."

"I'm working on that by the way," Pace nodded. "You sure you don't mind? I do really like her," he added.

"Ha, yeah, no. Go right ahead," Nash chuckled tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Guys I don't want anything like that, I'm trying to get her to stop being pissed," Columbus said in the meek hope of getting them to shut up.

"What are you a fucking eunuch?" Rock laughed.

"He might be," Pace joined in laughing. Tallahassee was silent the whole way back until at last he chimed in as they were parking, busting up the heckling of Columbus.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" he snapped. "Columbus is getting more than the three of us combined so just go fuck yourselves," he growled slamming the car door.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Rock snapped.

"I'm sick of hearing you two go on about how to fuck a girl. Fucking is fucking, but what Columbo has is a lot more than that," Tallahassee growled.

"Yeah? And what about you? You just fucking Chicago?" Rock asked almost absentmindedly.

"No," Tallahassee glared. "You ever fucking say that and I will shoot you on the spot," he added then walked away.

* * *

Chicago heard the door open but remained still. In the darkness of the bedroom she could hear Tal moving around, the soft sound of his clothes hitting the floor and the smell of alcohol and smoke were his identity at the time. The bed sheets lifted and a rush of cold air invaded the space her body heat had been captured.

She rolled over letting out a sleepy sigh. "How many?" she asked.

"Hmm? How many what?" he asked sounding just as tired.

"How many did you kill?" she asked. There was a moment of silence. "Baby don't worry I know you were out, and I know you're not sleepy," she smiled in the blackness and cuddled up to him.

"Oh good," he said in a now alert voice. The last little spat with Rock had been a buzz kill for him. "I got about… twenty five," he shrugged.

"Oh," she murmured.

"Tonight was quality over quantity," he added.

"Ahh," she nodded. "Who went with you?"

"Pace, Nash, Rock, and Columbus… they just… we just needed to get out. Everything's all fucked up right now and…. You gotta blow off steam," Tal sighed.

"Yeah I know," she replied.

"But I will admit its not enough," he added.

"Mhmmm…. Lets take a walk babe," she said getting up abruptly.

"Huh?" he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You're not sleepy, and I'm not sleepy… lets go for a walk," she said pulling on her boots. He looked her up and down. In sweat pants and one of his t-shirts she was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Okay," he nodded.

* * *

Columbus tapped on the door. "Wichita," he whispered through it. There wasn't a sound from inside. "I know you're in there…. And I just wanted to say I love you… and goodnight," he said then started to settle down in the hall. The door cracked open and he stood again. She peered out at him and he looked back at her then she opened the door in full and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I just… have one of those feelings," she added. She let go and Columbus looked her in the eye and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's going to be okay," he said hugging her again.

* * *

Chicago let her hand brush across the wet leaves on either side of the path. The moon was big enough that what light filtered through the trees lit the way nicely. Tallahassee moseyed along behind her. "So… back to what we were talking about," he said.

"Uh-huh," she breathed.

"You and I need to get our shit together," he said. She stopped and turned around looking at him.

"Is it not?" she asked. He gave a crooked smile.

"Every second we are together we act like we want to kill each other," he said. She stepped closer to him.

"I do want to kill you sometimes," she shrugged.

"And I want to kill you," he nodded.

"Really? Why?" she was surprised he had said it.

"Because you spend so much time trying to keep what you got that you don't enjoy it," he shrugged. "That's the whole problem right there," he murmured. She looked at him raising her eyebrows in an 'explain' fashion. "Before we went to Chicago you enjoyed life… you enjoyed the kids and the family and all the shit we do together… but now you just worry all the time and it… it messes everyone else up and before you know it everyone is miserable," he said.

"Tal I'm not trying to I just…" she shook her head.

"All I ask is that you… let go… whatever's got you scarred doesn't matter. You wanted a family so bad and now you don't ever spend time with them anymore," he said. "Not unless they have business for you," he sighed. "If you don't enjoy it what the fuck is the point?"

"I'm trying to change that," she nodded looking away from him.

"Mhmm," he murmured. "Everything put aside we need to do something with Little Rock," he added seeming distracted.

"I already talked to her. I took care of it," Chicago said. Tallahassee gave her a surprised look and she smiled stepping closer to hug him. "I'm doing my best… I just can't lose you," she murmured into him.

"We're not going anywhere," he said then kissed her. "And you're never going to get rid of me," he smirked. She grinned and kissed him again. The kiss was longer and it was the gateway to everything they had been repressing. Chicago gave him a slight push on the chest to tell him to break it off, then took his hand and led him off the path a ways. They were both smiling and kissing and getting tangled together the whole way until she stopped.

"Know where we are?" she laughed softly as he tickled her. Tallahassee scooped her up and climbed up the spiral stairs on the other side of the tree. Three weeks of his life had been devoted to the construction of the lavish tree house and now he was finally going to get to use it.


	22. Break In

**ENJOY :D**

**Song:**

**Bolero (from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack)**

**Please Review. I own nothing  
**

* * *

"Pace?" the sound was so far off he wasn't sure he had heard it. "Pace?" it came again.

Nana stood beside the bed looking at him. He was so still she wasn't sure if he was alive. "Pace?" she tried one last time. He didn't move from his position on his side. She grabbed his arm and shook him, but still he didn't wake.

"Pace?" god the sound was so annoying. 'SMACK!'

"Ow! Son of a-" Pace's eyes flew open. Nana was beside his bed still in her sleep clothes and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she snapped at him as he rubbed his jaw.

"Wha-?" he groaned.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she shouted at him. He was too messed up to respond with anger or comforting words. Instead Pace remained in the bog of half awake and half asleep.

"Do wha?" he grunted rolling onto his back.

"There are three syringes on your bed stand!" she snapped hitting him again. Everything was too far away to bother him though. "Do you want to kill yourself? Is that it? Do you want to die!" she shouted at him.

"Ah Nana, sweetheart," he breathed. "You're too little to understand," he said.

"I can understand when what I'm doing is going to get me killed!" she kicked his bed. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:32 a.m. and he had only been in bed for less than an hour.

"Shit," he moaned. "Okay," he sighed. "Here's what we'll do," he grabbed a cigarette off the bed stand. "I'm going to have a smoke and we'll go downstairs and I'll make pancakes," he said.

"Pancakes don't fix this!" she grabbed the cigarette from his lips. He made a disappointed face but got up anyway.

"I could use some anyway. Come on kiddo," he sighed trying to take her with him. She thrashed away and glared at him.

"You're going to kill yourself!" she snapped. He sighed and collapsed back to the bed his head swimming. Talking to her was probably not a good idea while he was high as hell. He scratched his head, tousling his hair.

"Yeah," he nodded looking at her. "Yeah I probably am," he shrugged. Her jaw dropped. "But that's okay," he sighed.

"No it is NOT okay!" she shouted.

"It's okay because it's what I want Nana," he said. She started to pant a little. The short breaths that come before a sob.

"Why? Why do you want to die?" she asked.

"Because if I can't live forever I want to die young," he said. "And I'm getting old," he added. She shook her head.

"You can't kill yourself! You can't die Pace! You can't! You can't!" she started to cry.

"No, no please don't cry," he said getting up and pulling her into his arms. She grabbed onto him, hanging on like he would die right there.

"You can't! I need you!" she choked on a sob. He sighed patting her on the back.

"Oh…. No you don't," he murmured.

* * *

Chicago rolled over, feeling the muscles in her back tense and let go as she stretched. The cold morning air made her skin bristle up and then Tal kissed the back of her neck making it worse. "We should go back," she sighed letting her hand dance down his chest.

"Mhmm," he nodded. He was so warm in the damp cool of morning. When he moved away and the air connected with her body she shivered before getting dressed. She fluffed her hair a couple times, trying to get it to calm down then they took the stairs.

Birds were singing in the light of dawn. Chicago had her fingers laced through Tal's as they walked. They were talking about something unimportant and moving slow just to make it last. Then an odd noise, a whoosh from very far away. Tallahassee slapped his neck and immediately withdrew a dart. "What the fuck?" he snapped. Chicago looked at it furrowing her brow, adrenaline kicked in as she looked around them, nothing but forest. The sound came again.

The sting of a dart bit her arm and Tallahassee shouted more profanities as several hit him. "Run!" she snapped. Tallahassee only managed about two steps before he was in the dirt out cold. Chicago panicked briefly. She wasn't sure but what he was dead and she might be next, someone was attacking and there was nothing she could do to help him. If she stayed she was dead, if she left him she was dead.

As a last resort she fled, hearing the whooshing sound, though it missed. She dashed back towards the house. "Hey!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Help! Help!" she screamed so hard her voice didn't even sound like her own. "Hey!" she screamed again.

* * *

Rouge jolted awake and leapt from the bed.

* * *

Pace heard a sound and looked at the window. "Shhh… shhhh," he murmured to Nana.

* * *

Memphis sprang up. "What was that?" Little Rock already had her gun off the bed stand.

* * *

Denver's eyes flicked open, he wasn't sure what he had heard.

* * *

Rock had just settled down to go to sleep, his head pounding when he heard the scream. It came from the island. His head popped up off his pillow.

* * *

Chicago kept going and for a moment she thought she might make it. She could see the roof of the mansion through the trees. Something snagged her around the waist and clamped down on her arms. What training zombieland had given her kicked in. She twisted, digging her elbow into her assailant and breaking free.

They were on all sides and she could see them clearly by the time the one that had grabbed her let go. They were dressed in full body armor including masks, and carried more weaponry than her slayers did. They looked heavy though and slow.

Chicago decided her only hope was to make use of the fact that they were cumbersome. She grabbed the nearest branch that she could swing and pashed one in the head. "Help!" she shouted again praying that the others inside could hear her. She smacked one in the hand as he got ready to fire and won herself a gun. To her disappointment Chicago ended up with nothing more than a bludgeon though because the darts the pistol fired did nothing against the body armor. "Help! Help!" she shouted again knowing it was a matter of seconds.

* * *

Rouge hopped the banister and hit the first floor hard. He was running full tilt through the house, as everyone else woke up to the sounds of shouts outside. He broke through the backdoor into the cool of morning.

Pace hit the grass a short ways away. Rouge looked over, the crazy drug addict had jumped from a third story window. "Are you insane?" Rouge snapped as Pace got up and started to run without answering.

Inside it was clear nearly everyone was awake.

* * *

Rock ran to the end of the dock and jumped in his small fishing boat.

* * *

Chicago was fighting a loosing battle, but she continued to scream as loud and as hard as she could even after she had been pinned. They put their hands over her mouth and she could feel the sting of needles on her skin until at last things started to blur and she couldn't hold sleep back.

* * *

Rouge was right behind Pace, proving that the nomad was less than graceful in his impaired state. They arrived at the scene of a struggle, but whoever was fighting was already gone. Pace looked at the ground, shaking his head. "This way," Rouge said, hardly needing to look to tell what direction they had gone. The brothers took off again following the trail.

* * *

Rock saw the boat leaving the island. One of the people dressed in black head to toe had Chicago slung over his shoulder. Rock pressed the throttle forward and flipped the safety off on his gun.

* * *

Pace reached the edge of the water in time to see what went down. Rock fired two shots, a body flipped off of the enemy boat, then shots were fired back and he twitched a bit. A couple seconds later Rock was in the water, his boat automatically shutting off when the keys came out with him.

"Damn," Rouge hissed as he came to a halt at the waters edge. He needed a second to think on his actions but Pace didn't. The nomad charged into the water and started to swim hard.

Knowing that he would never catch the boat, instead he swam for Rock who was face down. Rouge waited on the bank watching the boat disappear. Pace pulled Rock back to the shallows like a dog. "Is he dead?" Rouge asked wading out to help.

"I don't even think the motherfucker is hit," Pace replied before turning back. Rouge pulled Rock onto the shore and checked him over. Pace returned with the corpse that left a bloody streak in the water behind him. "This one is dead though," he chuckled looking at the mangled remains of a neck. "What the fuck was that all about?" Pace asked looking at the opposite bank where the boat was now vacant.

Rouge gave one last long meaningful look out over the water. "Lets go," he sighed grabbing Rock.


	23. Break Out

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

Denver was standing on the deck when the others came into the clearing of the backyard from the woods "Whatever was happening is over," Nash sighed as he and the others crossed the grass. Jade came out the sliding glass doors and stood beside Denver, handing him a cup of tea.

"Who was calling for help?" she asked. The question went unanswered because Pace and Rouge emerged into the back yard. Rouge had Rock's arm around his shoulders, dragging the large man. Pace was walking backwards, gripping the corpses vest with both hands as he dragged it along the ground.

Denver stepped down off the deck. "What happened?" he asked.

"There was a fight in the woods. Tracked them back to a boat, but they got away. We don't know what's wrong with him," Rouge said dropping Rock.

"But he did manage to tag one of them," Pace said as he started to search the corpse. Wichita disappeared into the mansion.

"Who was screaming?" Kim asked.

"It was Chicago," Columbus said. Everyone looked at him. "I'm positive," he said. Denver sighed and fumbled the mug, though Rouge snatched it out of the air without spilling a drop. Wichita returned with some smelling salts and attempted to rouse Rock to no avail.

* * *

Danny rolled over wishing Chloe wasn't making him eat breakfast. He hated breakfast. Being stuck in the small apartment was just as bad, if not worse, than being locked up in the cell. He slept most of the time just the same, but when he was awake it was awkward. She would read and work while he stared at the wall with nothing better to do than wish he had stayed awake the night he was captured.

"Hey I need your help," she called to him from back in the apartment as he pushed around his syrup soggy waffles on his plate. He got up and limped back to her room. She was seated at a desk pressed up against the wall. The room looked like a five year old had tossed paper around. Chloe looked at him over her shoulder. "Here," she said extending a stapler to him. "Take a paper from each pile, stack them up, and staple them," she said. He gave her a look. "Please?" she added with a smile as she cocked her head. He sighed and took the stapler.

"I really am a prisoner now," he grumbled. "You got me doing paperwork."

* * *

"Rock for the love of god wake up," Wichita hissed giving him a little slap on the face as the smelling salts finally started to bring him around. He came to and looked at her confused for a moment.

"Ow," he groaned rubbing his head.

"What happened?" she asked urgently. Again he looked at her with a blank face for a moment, until apparently everything came back because his expression of fogginess changed to panic.

"Shit! They got Chicago!" he snapped. There was a collective fall of spirits as their fear was confirmed.

"And if they got Chicago you can bet they got Tallahassee," Columbus sighed.

"This guy is completely clean," Pace announced. Everyone looked at him. "Not a clue of who he is," he shrugged. There were some short glances exchanged.

"Get the guns, the cars… we have to go after them," Columbus said after a moment.

"No," Denver objected shaking his head. He looked over his shoulder at Washington and Knox who were standing on the deck. "Washington I want you back in Denver. Knox you go back to Willowville," he said. "Everyone needs to be on stand by… Black is playing games with us… the best thing we can do is wait," he added.

"Every second we wait they could die!" Columbus objected loosing any trace of spinelessness.

"You think I don't know that?" Denver muttered. "I'm telling you, this is what Chicago would want us to do."

* * *

Tallahassee woke up on his side. His hands were bound behind his back, his feet were tied together, and a blindfold was tightly tied around his head. For a moment he struggled against the ties kicking around and squirming. "Chicago?" he called wondering if she had gotten away. There was no answer. "Shit," he grunted.

* * *

Chicago woke up bound and blindfolded. The first thing she realized was that she was moving. "Tal?" she called out. "Tallahassee!" she snapped again.

Tallahassee stopped straining when he heard her voice muffled as it was. She was on the other side of what felt like a metal wall. "Chicago!" he called back.

"Tal!" she seemed elated. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Are you?" he replied.

"More or less… Can you see anything?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Me either. I can't get loose," she said.

"Yeah… me either," he panted.

"What do we do?" she asked. He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, we can figure this out," he replied even though he had no idea what they were going to do.

"Where are we? We're moving," she said.

"I know," he replied. Then quickly the question was answered because they could feel a drop. The small change in gravity that only a plane could give. Chicago gave a little yelp.

"We're in a fucking plane!" she exclaimed.

"Baby, just calm down," Tallahassee said trying to keep his cool.

"Luca's got a fucking plane?" she exclaimed as the decent continued.

"You think it was Luca?" Tal asked.

"Who else?" she replied.

"I guess so," Tallahassee said feeling the plane jolt as it touched down. "I think we're here," he added.

"No shit," Chicago replied straining against the ropes again. There was a long silence that followed until voices other than their own came. Tallahassee guessed he was in something that resembled a coffin as he could tell a lid was removed from above him. Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him up, the rope around his feet was cut.

"You better be taking us to that fucking piece if shit Black because I am going to tear him a new asshole," Tallahassee spat in defiance at his captors. Chicago went much more quietly trying to collect as much information on the situation as she could. Nothing was said to them as they were marched, still blindfolded down an incline.

Chicago decided it was well into daytime now, because she could feel the sun beating hot on her shoulders. They were marched a long way, then into a building of some sort as the sun disappeared. Chicago continued to be docile as they were put in an elevator that went down for twenty seconds. Her ears popped several times and she decided it was a long way down.

The doors opened with a chime and she was marched forward. She counted the steps silently. 24 turn left 67 turn left again then and 16 turn right. She breathed trying to calm down as she was shoved into a room. Tallahassee bumped into her and she jumped when the door was shut. They both were silent for a second making sure they were along.

"Untie me?" he asked. They put their backs together and she untied him quickly. He ripped off his blindfold and did the same for her. When they were both free they looked around the room.

"What now?" she asked. He looked around the sterile room. Only a bunk bed joined them in the cell.

"Help me," he said grabbing a hold of one of the beds metal legs. Together they tore it apart and waited. Tallahassee stood beside the door while Chicago waited right in front of it.

It was hours before anyone came for them. Tallahassee swung the metal leg as hard as he could, putting the guard on the floor. Chicago dove forward and grabbed the pistol from the mans hand. She checked the clip and slapped it back in place. "Ready?" she asked as they stepped out into the hall. Tile and white walls made every step echo on forever.

They retraces their steps from earlier, in the hope of getting back to the elevator. The whole plan got mucked up though when a man stepped out from one of the many doors lining the halls. He looked surprised, but came to his senses and pulled his gun. Chicago did the only thing she could and shot him in the leg. Tallahassee claimed the new gun and knocked the man out as the sound of the shot continued to ring forever. Everyone would know where they were.

They both sprinted hoping that they could find a ticket to freedom before someone shot them. The elevator appeared and for a second Chicago was relieved, then she saw the card reader beside the door. "Goddamn it!" she snapped.

"Shit fuck!" Tallahassee snapped looking over his shoulder. People were on their way. "Goddamn it!" he panted. It was getting so loud that he could hardly hear himself think. Between the sound of people running and shouting and the blood in his own ears a thought was hard to form. Then one of the shouts caught his attention.

"Don't kill them!" someone shouted. Tallahassee looked at Chicago who was looking down the other end of the hall. He grabbed her from behind and jammed his gun under her jaw.

"Tal!" she squeaked. Nothing more could be said before the guards, all wearing grey camo, were pointing guns at them.

"I swear to god! One more step and I will shoot her!" he snapped like a mad man. It was enough to stop the assault.

"Put the gun down!" one of the men commanded.

"Back off!" Tallahassee barked. "Don't think I won't," he warned. A shouting match between them ensued.

"Enough!" a voice boomed from behind the crowd. Someone pushed their way through. "Enough," the familiar voice hissed. Chicago beamed from ear to ear. "Come on now Tallahassee, you and I both know you're not going to do that," McCray said pushing his hands down into his pockets.

"Don!" Chicago exclaimed.

"And the rest of you idiots put your guns down," McCray added. The soldiers lowered their weapons. He looked back at Chicago and Tallahassee. "Good to see you two," he said.

"What the Fuck is going on?" Tallahassee snapped in total bewilderment. McCray smiled a little.

"Welcome to HQ," he said. They both gave him a puzzled look. "Why don't you walk with me?" he suggested turning and leading them down the hall.


	24. Break Point

**Enjoy the chapter, sorry my output is so slow... I am BOGGED DOWN! ;D**

**Send me a review and make me feel better :D**

**Quentin would be played by Bill Nighy **

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Chicago followed close on McCray's heels. "What is happening?" she asked.

"Sorry we had to be so rough on you," he shook his head.

"Rough?" Tallahassee spat as he stopped walking. "You kidnapped us for fucks sake!"

"I know, but," McCray shrugged, "protocol is really strict for a reason." Chicago stopped walking too and they forced McCray to stop and face them.

"What is going on?" she asked in a controlled voice. "Tell us," she added. McCray looked between the two of them.

"Look, just follow me a little farther. We're going to get you in a room and get everything settled and I promise everything will be explained," he said. Chicago and Tallahassee didn't seem convinced but followed without a choice. McCray led them down the hall, through twists and turns, past groups of people and large rooms until they reached a smaller one. Two chairs sat in the middle of it. "Have a seat," he said closing the door behind them.

"Now you gonna tell us what the fuck this is about?" Tallahassee snapped. McCray sighed.

"In just a moment," he murmured. All three of them sat silently until the door opened again and a lanky older gentleman stepped inside. His mouth had a downward turn to it giving him a stiff appearance.

"Sorry I'm late. Didn't expect things to move so fast," he said in a British accent.

"Great, another brit," Tal murmured. The man seemed to ignore it.

"Chicago, Tallahassee, this is Quentin Husher," McCray made the introduction. Quentin stepped forward and shook each of their hands.

"A pleasure," he nodded.

"Hello," Chicago said with an equal nod realizing that she would more than likely have to handle the situation as Tallahassee didn't seem to be in the mood to be civil.

"Quentin will be your liaison while you are here in the compound," McCray added.

"I think you'll find I'm up to snuff," Quentin nodded seeming stiff. Chicago sighed.

"I just want to know what's happening," she sighed. "Please stop stalling," she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well I wasn't allowed to tell you without him being in attendance," McCray said. "The truth is you two have been called on," McCray said. Chicago raised her eyebrows.

"By who?" she scoffed.

"The President of the United States," McCray replied. Chicago cocked her head.

"Uh-huh," she murmured trying to think of the appropriate response. "What does he want with us?" she asked.

"You'll be briefed on that later. At six he's asked to meet with you," Quentin said.

"Are you fucking with me?" Tallahassee muttered.

"But before we can take you down to the white level there are some housekeeping issues that we need to address," McCray said. Chicago looked at Tal, exchanging a glance then looked back at the men.

"I'm guessing this isn't really optional," she said. McCray smiled.

"I have to go now, but Quentin will be with you the whole way," he turned to leave. "See you at six."

* * *

Denver was staring down the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. "Don't even think about it," Wichita said entering the kitchen. He looked at her. "Everyone has a crunch point," she murmured and snatched the bottle, "and this isn't yours."

"Easy for you to say," he grunted stretching. He'd been sitting in the seat for nearly an hour. "How's Rock?"

"He still has a headache, but I think he's fine," she replied. Denver leaned forward putting his elbows on the table as he bowed his head.

"And everyone else?" he asked.

"Everyone is just worried… you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," he sighed. "I'm too old for this," he added.

"They're going to be okay," Wichita said. "Why would Black kidnap them otherwise?" she asked.

"Because he knows that they are a weak spot," Denver sighed. Wichita considered it for a moment.

"Maybe," she shook her head. "But I think you made the right call anyway. Going after them would have done us no good."

"If they die I killed them," he said. Wichita shook her head.

"No… if they die it was no ones fault," she said. "Chicago trusts you more than any of us and I think she would back anything you say." Denver swallowed hard, keeping down his grief. "And when she's not around you're the one that's got to be the linchpin," Wichita added putting away the bottle. He gave a sad laugh.

"Right… always good to put someone who couldn't control himself in charge of everyone else," he shook his head.

"Hey," Wichita said making him look up. "You're not alone in this," she said softly. Denver felt a sense of calm and nodded a little.

"So what are you doing with Memphis?" he asked breaking a smile. She sighed and sat down at the table.

"Ignoring it," she murmured. "Until the rest of this is settled I won't be mad… but god help Little Rock the second Chicago and Tal are safe," she growled.

* * *

Chicago rubbed her temple. They had been put through hell for nearly five hours. Full body exams, blood work, paperwork and IDs. Chicago looked at the card that's she had been issued. Her picture looked like she wanted to kill the photographer, which she had.

The people of the base were very sure to be certain that Chicago and Tallahassee were healthy. Quentin had shadowed them the whole way as well, though he didn't say too much.

At last they were informed that they would be taken downstairs before too long and were put in a waiting room. "So I suppose there are a couple things we need to address," Quentin broke the silence. Chicago looked at him with tired eyes. "When you go down to white level, keep your hands where everyone can see them at all times. Do not make sudden movements and try to remain calm at all times," he said.

"You seem to think we'll get upset don't you?" Chicago smirked a little.

"Well," Quentin shrugged glancing at Tallahassee who was fiddling with his ID.

"So… why are you with us?" she asked looking at the older man. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm here to protect you Chicago," he said. Tallahassee laughed, but said nothing loud enough to be head.

"To protect us?" Chicago chuckled. Quentin returned her sarcasm and leaned forward, some severity in his voice.

"Believe you me," he said. "There are things down here in this bunker far more dangerous than anything you fight on the surface." Chicago was a bit taken back by this but she didn't have time to question it before they were whisked away.

* * *

Jade stepped into the bedroom still towel drying her hair. Rouge had both the bags packed on the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going home," he said.

"What?" she exclaimed kicking the door shut.

"We're going home," he repeated.

"We can't just leave!" she snapped.

"Darling something is up and I don't want us to get involved," he said.

"Chicago and Tallahassee are missing!" she shouted immediately getting angry.

"Love, calm down," Rouge said calmly.

"No! No I will not calm down! I can't believe you even thought of running!" she snapped.

"Darling calm down, think of the baby," he said standing up trying to calm her.

"I! Will! Not! Run!" she shouted at him. There was a brief moment of glaring then Rouge turned away.

"I'll unpack the bags… but I swear," he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Chicago and Tallahassee walked side by side, following Quentin down a hallway as a stable stream of soldiers seemed to accumulate around them. White level was an incredibly posh assortment of conference rooms and closed doors. She tried to compose herself, but it was hard to be tough when she was in her sleeping clothes. Chicago mused that she might as well have been naked.

They reached some large oak doors. They looked so out of place amidst the cement and metal of the compound. Quentin sighed and turned around to look at both of them. "If I can give some advice," he said tapping on the door behind himself. "Listen then reply," he said simply as the doors opened. Tallahassee was practically ready to punch him in the face. Chicago was too tired to care.

The president was seated behind the large wooden desk in the room. Four guards, each with a very large gun, were present. He stood as Tallahassee Chicago and Quentin entered the room. "Welcome," he said opening his arms as he walked around the desk. There was a shaking of hands briefly. "Please have a seat," he said motioning to the two chairs in front of the desk.

As Chicago and Tallahassee sat down Quentin seemed to meld into the background. "I am sorry that you were treated so rough. I hope you can forgive us," the president said. Chicago sighed a little.

"Sir, with all due respect we're so tired and we just want to know what's happening," she said. He nodded a little, folding his hands.

"Your country needs you," he said. Tallahassee laughed. Chicago glared at him then the president.

"Again… with all due respect," she said looking him in the eye, "I'm afraid I have to disagree simply because there is no country out there anymore," she said. The president took a moment.

"Chicago," he began then paused. "Can I call you Chicago?" he asked.

"It is my name," she nodded. He seemed to think a moment longer then continued.

"And I have to disagree with your disagreement. This compound is a testament to how much the country is alive," he said. Chicago gritted her teeth, wanting to point out that everyone was dead. "And to take the next step towards recovery the country need you," he said. She took a deep breath.

"How so? What recovery?" she asked.

"Recovery from this plague," he murmured slightly looking away then back. "I need your skill Chicago," he said and leaned forward a little. "You are somewhat of a legend now aren't you?" he added.

"Not at all sir," she shook her head. "I'm just trying to survive. Just like everyone else," she said.

"Yes, and you have for four years. Not only have you survived, but you have created two colonies, and somewhat of a standing army," he said. Chicago didn't like how much he knew about her.

"True," she nodded.

"Your team is the most skilled group of individuals left alive today," he added.

"Now that is a truth," she said in a low tone. Hostility was creeping up on her in the back of her mind because the man was starting to threaten her in a way she couldn't place. "And that group will be majorly concerned right about now because they don't know where we are," she added. "I need to call them."

"You can later, but right now I need to know if I can count on you," the president said. Tallahassee was sitting with his arms crossed glaring at the man.

"You haven't even told us what it is that you really want," Chicago said.

"I can't reveal it to you until you answer a question," he said. "How are your fuel resources fairing?" he asked. Chicago thought carefully.

"They're holding out," she said.

"That's good," he nodded. "How long do you anticipate on them lasting?" he added. She narrowed her eyes at him. "A year? Two?" he poked.

"Five if we stress conservation," she said. He nodded slightly.

"What if I could provide you with power?" he asked.

"I'd be wary," she said.

"Dependable energy," he said.

"No such thing," she shook her head.

"I can get you off of the generators," he said. Chicago sat up a little straighter.

"Mr. President… I am very tired… my family will be ready to kill whoever they think did this… and frankly whatever game you are trying to play is wearing me down. What do you want from us?" she growled standing up slowly. Quentin made a disapproving grunt from the corner where he was standing.

"Hoover Dam is the key to putting America back on the map Chicago," the president said calmly. Chicago looked at him. "However, we cannot move forward with this unless we employ you," he added.

"I'm listening," she said moving behind her chair so she could grip its back.

"As I mentioned before," he said folding his hands again, "you're team is the best… Six months ago you took the city of Chicago by storm on what looks like a whim to us," he said. She sighed. "I want you to escort my team to Hoover Dam. I want you to help them establish a stronghold out of which they can operate the dam well enough to supply energy to us. In exchange for your services, both Willowville and Denver Airport will be supplied with energy." Chicago took a long moment to consider what had been said before she nodded a little.

"I could lend you some slayers… I could get fifty for you," she said. He shook his head.

"You misunderstand… I want you," he said. "You and your family."

"Excuse me?" she stood up straight letting go of the chair. Tallahassee was still motionless in his seat.

"The only way this proposal is valid is if you are the one looking after my men," the president said firmly. "You have the best people for the job," he added. She sighed. "Baton Rouge and Pace. Two of the most wanted men in the world. Nashville and Phoenix, both with law enforcement backgrounds. Summer, wanted on seven counts of trafficking. Denver, military background…. Oh and maybe my favorite Maximus, spent two thirds of his life in federal prison…"

"So happy to see you did your homework," Chicago sighed.

"Think about what I am offering Chicago," he said. "No one looses if we carry out this mission. If we don't everyone does," he said.

"My family is retired," she said.

"I don't feel you are, because you know very well you won't last forever without a new source of energy," he said. "Chicago I will supply you with everything you need. Our resources are just fine… all we lack is the skill to use them, and you have that," he said. There was a very long silence while Chicago thought.

"How long of a engagement would this be?" she asked.

"Only as long as it takes you to establish a safe environment for my team," he replied. Again there was a very long pause.

"What I say goes as far as how it gets done?" she added.

"So long as it gets done I give you full control," he said.

"I'll do it," she said unflinching.

"Chicago," Tallahassee growled his disapproval.

"I'll do it, but I can't speak for the rest of my family… I'll have to ask them," she added still looking right at the president.

"Deal is for all of them," he shook his head.

"Then the deal is a bust because you won't get all of them… Rouge has a baby on the way and I don't think he'll want any part of this… Pace might go for it…. Phoenix won't… I really don't know… Give me a phone and I will find out exactly who wants in," she said rubbing her temple. "We could go from there."

"Done," The president said. Tallahassee sighed and stood up.

Chicago didn't meet her lover's gaze until they were alone in a little room, with nothing but a phone sitting on the table. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

"Tal… you and I both know he's right… our gennies will outlast the fuel… this is the best thing for the people," she said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing you… you want to just jump into this?" he asked. She sighed and put her hand on his to calm him.

"You were always the one jumping before… babe this is a job like any other… we go, we bust a few heads, and in the end we come home," she said.

"This fucker kidnapped us," he said.

"I can understand why though," she shrugged.

"So you want to work for a guy on a power trip?" he asked.

"I want our people to be safe… if we have enough energy we can electrify the fences… babe we have to do this," she said. Tallahassee sighed. "You wanted to go back to the way things were…" she added capturing his attention. "This is it… lets go on the road again."

"I want to more than almost anything," he said. Chicago let her head lull to one side.

"Almost?" she asked.

"I want it to be what you want," he said. "More than anything I want what happens next to be what you want and then I'll deal with whatever that is in my own way," he said. Chicago gave a faint smile. "I don't want you to do this because you think I want to… or even that you think we have to… because we don't… we can find other ways to keep the lights on at home… all I want is for you to be happy…" he stood up and turned away from her making the smile fade. "Life just got so complicated and then we didn't deal with it and now… I got the kids asking me if we're going to separate… and saying things will never get any better," he sighed.

Chicago stood up and moved across the space to him resting her arms on his shoulders, gently brushing the back of his neck with her hands. "It will get better," she said. "And it's already good," she added before kissing him. "Yes things are complicated… but…" she shrugged a little, "we can deal," she smiled. He grabbed her, kissing her again, holding her close.

"The others will never go for this," he murmured when the kiss broke.

"Some wont, some will," she replied. "Will you?" she added.

"Oh I think I could take time out to go with you," he smirked. She kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too babe," he replied.

* * *

**Anyone with Casting idea's for the president feel free to leave a review or send me a PM**


	25. Deal Breaker

**I am so freaking sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I have been having a really horrible streak of luck.**

**A nice review might lift my spirits if anyone has the time.**

**Love to all of you.**

**You know what I do and don't own  
**

* * *

Denver grabbed the phone, being roused from his fitful nap on the kitchen table by its shrill chime. "Chicago?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"We're both fine, everything's okay," she said hoping to calm him out of a heart attack. "Look, I need you to get everyone in the same room and put me on speaker," she said.

"Washington and Knox are gone," he said. "I sent them back to the colonies."

"Well just get whoever is still around in the same room," she revised her request.

"All right," he replied. "Just a moment," she could hear the phone being set down. She looked at Tal.

"I love Denver," she smiled. "Can you do this? 'yeah sure'" she mimicked. Tallahassee smirked.

"Yeah right. 'Denver, I need you to go walk off that cliff real fast'" he laughed. "'whatever you want Chicago.'"

"Well if he's willing to do that you better be willing to do it too," she smiled at him. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"They're on their way down," Denver said picking the phone back up.

"How's Phoenix?" she asked.

"Well… he's coming downstairs, that's something in itself," Denver replied.

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Chicago!" the high pitch squeal came from the background. It earned a smile from her despite her exhaustion.

"As you can tell Nana is present," Denver chuckled. The quality of the phone went down when speaker phone was put on, but Chicago could hear her family gathering on the other end in a giant babble. After a few moments of questions being thrown at Tallahassee and Chicago in mass quantity Denver called quiet. "So what have you two got?" he asked. The line was silent.

"Well," Chicago sighed. "We have good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Good news first," Pace said.

"Good news is Tallahassee and I are alive and well, and we have been offered a job," Chicago said.

"So what's the bad news?" Columbus chimed in.

"It's government sanctioned," Chicago said. There was a low murmur on the line until Chicago continued. "The president is alive and living in a bunker. I don't know where just yet. He wants us to run a job for him. It seems that he wants to get Hoover Dam operating again. Our job would be to escort his team and protect them, secure the dam as it were. In exchange we get power for DA and Willowville," she said. Suddenly everything was silent.

"Are you serious?" Little Rock asked finally.

"Dead serious," Chicago sighed. "Me and Tal are going to take the job, but its up to you all if you want in or not. I won't make anyone go that doesn't want to," she said.

"How long a deal is this?" Nash asked.

"Only as long as it takes us to get things square. As soon as the dam is safe we can go home," she replied. There was another pause.

"You know this is a pretty big thing to be so fucking vague about," Phoenix said still sounding miserable.

"I know," Chicago said apologetically. "But there isn't much we can do about that."  
"Well, I don't need to know anything else," Rouge said. "Absolutely not."

"It's a good idea," Nana said.

"Nana, not another word!" Phoenix snapped. "Not a chance in hell," he added.

* * *

Chicago walked down the hallway; Quentin followed here, his shoes made sharp sound when they fell, while hers only made muffled whispers. "You should probably tell me what you're planning," he said.

"I can handle it, thank you," she replied.

"You do know you're dealing with the President?" he asked. "The little show of force you used last time nearly gave me a heart attack," Quentin muttered.

"I'm not afraid of him. I got no reason to be," she replied.

"You should be," he replied.

"No I really don't think so," she stopped in front of the doors to the office. Inside the President stood to greet her.

"So, what's the word?" he asked with his convincing lie of a smile.

"You got me, Tallahassee, Nash and Pace. The others have no interest," she said firmly. The smile faded from his face and turned to a serious frown.

"Chicago, I'm afraid that it's not enough to merit my deal," he said.

"Sir, I can get you as many slayers as you want," she said. "I am not suggesting that it would only be the four of us," Chicago smiled in her calm way.

"Well… I'll let you into my predicament on the subject," The President folded his hands. "The team that I want you to escort is composed of eight people. Five of them are ill trained and doing the best they can, however they serve more as assistants… the other three of them are the last hope we have for regaining control of the situation." Chicago held back a snort of laughter. Quentin shifted clearing his throat.

"With all due respect sir… you won't regain control of the situation if you get Hoover Dam back," Chicago said. "That's not to say that I don't support it being a good idea, but you should be realistic," she said. "This is a global catastrophe, and most of the words population is gone… the best we can hope for now is finding a basis for a stable existence, and I think that is what you are doing by finding a stable source of energy… I just think we need to market it as such," she said.

"Fair enough… but the point remains that we only have one chance. The three team members that I am sending are absolutely invaluable. It's not as if there is a second chance when a human life is lost. If they go and are not protected adequately… you understand my point yes?" he asked.

"I do sir," she nodded. "And I know you only want the best, but my family is hesitant," she said sighing a bit. "There's a lot going on and we really… well I don't know," she shook her head a bit.

"Is there anything I can do to sweeten the deal enough?" he asked. Chicago sighed and was silent in thought for a moment. Finally she decided how she would handle it.

"I need a computer, or a book, whatever, with all of the equipment we would have access to," she said.

"Done," he nodded.

"And I need to be on a plane with Tallahassee on its way back to Denver," she added. He looked unsure. "I need to talk to them… I need to be able to sit down and we all need to figure this out. Give me two days," she said. He seemed to consider it for a long moment.

"All right. Thank you," he nodded.

"Thank you sir," she stood up.

"And Chicago, the U.S. is in your debt," he added. Chicago couldn't let it go.

"The U.S. is gone," she said stopping and looking back at him. "This is U.S.Z."


	26. Break Ground

**Here it is :P sorry on your wait **

* * *

"Tal!" Little Rock shouted as she flung herself about him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh my god! I thought you were toast," she said with a big grin. He hugged her back.

"Alive and kicking kiddo," he said. The whole family was on the steps to greet the weary couple. Chicago had slept on the plane ride back, and was able to stay upright thanks to it.

"Hey everyone," she said after giving Denver a hug.

"You alright?" he asked in a whisper to her ear.

"I should ask you the same," she smiled, brushing the question away. He gave her a small smile though it was laced with tiredness.

"We're as fine as we can be," he said. "A menagerie of sleep deprivation, substance abuse, and emotional instability… as per usual," he said. Chicago gave him a second hug.

"Don't worry… I'm going to get up back on the right track," she said. Loud yelling from the house disrupted her and everyone looked to see both Phoenix and Pace arguing, flailing, and failing to make any sense at all.

"What the hell?" Tallahassee murmured.

"Pace is toasted and Phoenix is drunk again… Nana said she hated him because he wouldn't accept the job… things have been… miserable is an understatement," Denver sighed. Chicago felt a throbbing headache start in the back of her skull.

"Lets just… get through this," she shook her head.

* * *

Danny yawned and stretched waking up slow because he had nothing better to do. When he saw that the door was open his brow furrowed. On the coffee table a fresh set of clothes as well as a pair of brand new boots waited for him with a hand written note.

_"I had to go to work, but I figured you would want to sleep. Take the clothes, and the paperwork under them. You're free to go. - Chloe"_

Danny sighed and started to get dressed. The quarantine was up and now he had to get back to the real world.

* * *

"Knox?" Concord muttered when he came through the door of the office.

"hey," he sighed in her general direction.

"I thought you were-" she got cut off.

"We have had a bit of a development," he muttered. "Could you put on some coffee?" he added as he sat down at his desk. She did so and then returned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. He opened his phone.

"Yeah," he replied the flicked it shut. His focus shifted to her. "So you're going with the druggie now?"

"WHAT?" she snapped.

"You and Pace," he replied sounding almost disinterested.

"No," she said.

"Mhmm… okay… well I need some quiet to make a phone call," he said and waved for her to go. Concord, seething mad, turned and left.

* * *

Summer let a long trail of smoke flow from her lips. She had been sitting in the car looking at the town for some time, but she didn't want to go in. She hated it. She hated how perfect it all was.

* * *

"Tallahassee stop!" Little Rock shrieked. "You're acting insane!" she added. Tallahassee took another swing with the baseball bat. It made a clanging sound when he missed and hit the tree branch Memphis was standing on.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Memphis pleaded jumping up another branch so he was out of range. "Tal, let's talk about this," he said holding out his hands in an open gesture.

"Nothing to say!" Tallahassee said starting to climb the tree. "I specifically said he ain't allowed to be here!"

"Tal Leave him alone," Chicago smirked watching the display.

"Like hell," Tallahassee snapped throwing the bat towards the younger man.

"Hey! I just came out because she said things were rough!" Memphis tried to save himself.

"Tall," Chicago said again making him look over his shoulder. She gave him a smile. "Seriously, leave him alone." He sighed and let go of the branch dropping back to the ground.

"You lucked out," Tallahassee growled up at the boy and walked away.

"Thank you sir," Memphis was always still mortified of the older man. When he was sure the cowboy was gone he dropped down to the ground.

"I think he took that well," Little Rock said. Memphis just rolled his eyes.

"Memphis," Chicago said grabbing his attention. "Since you've caused such a ruckus, I want barbecue tonight," she said with a smile.

* * *

Tallahassee tapped on the door trying to ignore the smell of the . "It's locked from the inside," Nana said coldly. He looked over her shoulder to see her leaning against the doorway of her room.

"Denver said you were out in the woods," he said.

"Yeah, I snuck in the window," she replied.

"Pace really shouldn't have taught you that," Tallahassee sighed.

"He's done more good than dad has," she replied. Tallahassee shifted on his feet feeling awkward.

"Nana… Look you're daddy just need a bit of time, and it would be really great if you could-"

"What?" she snapped. "I could what? Not blame him?" Nana growled. Tallahassee was taken aback be the hostility of the girl.

"Uhh…well…" he sighed and bent down beside her. "Look sweet heart this is a really hard thing for everyone involved and-"

"You want me to not be upset?" She growled.

Tallahassee sighed hanging his head. "No I just-"

"Nana," Phoenix said sharply from where he stood in his now open door. "Come on… we need to talk." Tallahassee stood up and looked his best friend in the eye. They didn't have to say anything to each other. Nana moved past Tallahassee and into her fathers room with a look of somber resolve. Tallahassee retreated.

* * *

"Clearance?" A guard asked as Danny tried to slip past him.

"Uhh…" Danny fumbled for the paperweight he had stashed in his pocket.

* * *

"What do you mean you want me to call for a kill order?" Washington muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That thing is not safe and you know she won't admit it," Dakota said sharply.

"And you know that I cant just order her to kill it… even if I did the likeliness she would is slim to none," Washington replied.

"I don't care… that thing has got to go, and if you won't help me out man, I'll do it myself," Dakota snapped. "I'm not going to let her get bit."

"Dakota, just calm down, I'll put a guard in there around the clock, okay?" Washington put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Better?"

* * *

"Hey! Cut that out!" Chloe snapped at the kids who were rifling through her drawers. Her office had all hell breaking loose in it and two of the nurses were nowhere to be found.

Danny limped into the ward surveying as he went. She looked overwhelmed and he smirked a bit. "Hey there," he smiled looking at Chloe. She spun around, looking shocked.

"How the hell did you get here?" she snapped.

"You look a bit frazzled," he said.

"Oh you have no- Hey!" the kids caught her attention girl. "Hey! Girl's _do not _throw the boobs!" she shouted seeing that the children had found the breast models. She looked back at Danny. "For the love of god," she murmured pinching the bridge of her nose. "Since you're here please help me," she said in a desperate voice.

* * *

"Nana… you know I love you more than anything," Phoenix started as he closed the door.

"Please… just spare me the whole lecture," she sighed sounding sad. He licked his lips trying to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said with a shrug.

"What happened?" she asked as if she really didn't want to know. He gritted his teeth.

"She was having an affair… cheating," he said. Nana closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath.

"Like what Pace does?" she asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"No, Pace sleeps with lots of girls…he's… it's not the same… Summer was… is," he corrected himself, "with Houston." Nana could smell the alcohol in the room.

"Why?" she asked. He sat down next to her on the bed. "She is in love with you and we are a family," she breathed.

"Nana this doesn't change anything," he said with a new sense of urgency. "I am always going to be madly in love with you," he looked her in the eye. "And… if you want to see Summer… you still can, anytime you want… but…. This means we won't be living together anymore…."

"But why did she do it?" Nana asked. Phoenix drew a blank and shook his head a bit.

"I don't know," he said with sincerity. "I might not ever know… but… this is not your fault… okay? No matter what happens next you need to understand that… this whole mess is between me and her… and I wish you didn't have to be wrapped up in it," he said. Nana held back tears, swallowing hard. She wouldn't let him see how bad it tore up her heart to lose her family for the second time. She knew things wouldn't be the same ever again.

* * *

Jade was propped up on some pillows, her head leaned back and her hands folded on her belly. Rouge was strewn across the foot of the bed, his hands massaging the soles of her feet. "Baby?" she murmured.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I want you to take the job," she said simply. He faltered and looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head.

"I want you to take the offer… Chicago is here to push it a little more, I can tell… and when she asks again I want you to go. Go with Pace," she said. He sat up.

"Perhaps you forget that you're pregnant," he said calmly. She looked at him.

"Hard to forget," she said sarcastically. "But I am serious," she added.

"This isn't a talking point love," he looked away from her.

"Bones," she glared at him. He sighed in that way he always did and she pulled her feet away from him. "Bones, this baby isn't coming for a while," she said. He rolled his eyes. "And you are absolutely killing me," she added. Her statement got his attention and he looked at her feeling hurt. Her eyes quickly put an end to the sting though. They were as kind and loving as ever. "You're going to be a father before you know it… and after that… everything we used to be able to do… all that freedom is going to be gone… and you're acting like you're ready, but I don't think you are… and you have changed so much already… and I don't like it Bones," she said honestly. It was clear she wasn't aiming her feelings to hurt him. "I miss you… you grew up and now…" she shrugged, "you're not you… I want you to just go… go and get one last taste of what we do best okay?" she let her voice fall soft.

"But what if…" he shook his head. "I won't do that to you," he sighed.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen," she gave him a reassuring smile. "What has happened in the last few months that has made you any less invincible than you were before?" she asked. "Go with your brother and get yourself straightened out please… I don't want our baby to grow up not knowing the real you," she smiled. He sighed.

"Love I'm not going to raise a child to be like me okay? I won't do it," he said.

"Then what are you going to do? Just keep up with this lie? Because that is what you have been doing for the last six months. You haven't been yourself. You never play music anymore, you never make jokes, you never do magic, you never even swear. All you do is work and worry," she frowned.

"I'm trying to make sure that our child will have a better life," he said.

"I'm not in love with you anymore," she said abruptly. Rouge felt his heart stop. "Not like this," she said. She moved closer to him and ran her hands over his face. "I know you're just scared… but you shouldn't be…. So either you get yourself straightened out or…" she shook her head and sighed.

"Or?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But I can't live like this."

* * *

The BBQ in the center of the table smelled heavenly, but no one spoke as they ate around the large dining room table. Chicago felt like the tension might ignite at any moment. She pusher her plate away and sighed.

"Thank you Memphis, this was delicious," she said.

"No problem," he nodded.

"Despite the fact he shouldn't be here," Wichita murmured. Tallahassee had his mouth full of the meat but spoke anyway.

"Lay off of him… I think I overreacted earlier," he managed to say. Chicago smirked then looked back around the table. No one else was smiling. Her heart was about to rip in two and she stood up.

"Okay!" She snapped slapping both hands down on the table. "This has to stop!" she said then breathed for a moment. "Jesus Christ did I fuck up!" she said looking around at her family, they all looked a little shocked. "I was the one that got us here," she said in self defeat. "I was the one that made us a sorry bunch of depressed fucks… because I took life so seriously that I clenched all the fun right out of it…. And I know it now… all the fun is gone and its my fault…. And I would do anything to fix my mistake… I took life to seriously when I shouldn't have," she sighed and gave a small smile looking around, "because no one gets out alive anyway." There was a silence while everyone looked at her and she formulated what she would say next. "I… just wanna get us back on track… I want us to get back to enjoying to life… because despite the fact I would like to survive… I also wanna live… so… I'm going to take this job, and I'm going to split some heads… and I'm gonna start living again," she said. "I want us to come back out of retirement," she gave another look around the room.

There was a long moment of pause. "I'm sold," Denver said. Chicago's eyes flashed to him and she thanked him silently.

"You couldn't keep me home if you tried," Pace breathed looking pleased. The others seemed to still be in deliberation.

"Hey Phoenix, you're not gonna make me go without a wing man are you?" Tallahassee asked licking his fingers. Phoenix looked hesitant.

"Dad," Nana sighed.

"Baby girl no," he shook his head.

"Dad there is no reason to stay," she huffed. He gritted his teeth.

"Live a little brother," Pace said. Phoenix looked at Nana.

"I'll go but you can't come," he sighed.

"PLEEEASE?" she exclaimed giving him the saddest eyes ever. Phoenix looked away.

"No," he said.

"PLEEEEEEASE?" she repeated. He looked at Chicago who gave a little shrug as if to say 'up to you.' He sighed.

"Fine…" he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes!" she smiled and high fived Pace.

"But you are going to be on a short short leash," Phoenix added trying to be stern. It didn't dampen her spirits too much.

"What about you? Time to weigh in Columbus," Chicago looked at the kids. He still seemed to be deliberating as he moved his fingers along his jaw bone.

"I don't know," he said slowly.

"I'm in," Rouge said leaning forward. Everyone stopped breathing when they looked at him. "You got me onboard Chicago… We're as close to zombies as it comes without a bite," he added, "and I have no intention of fading out that way… all it took was a little reminder," his hand was resting on Jade's leg under the table. "So, enough fuss over it yeah?" He looked around the table. "Lets figure out how we want to do it."


	27. Picking Sides

**Really insanely sorry that this took so long. This new school is killing me.**

**On a nice note though, Protectivepuppy is writing again. He has several new chapters up for some of the OCs. You should check it out.**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

The gravel crunched under Tallahassee's boots as he walked up the path to the ranch. He bypassed the front house and went straight for the barn out back. He could see the herd in the field, grazing on the tall class. Continuing on he walked through the open doors of the large barn. Houston was bent over shoeing a horse.

"Hey," Tallahassee said. Houston shot upright and drew his gun aiming at Tallahassee.

"Tal!" he snapped. Tallahassee stopped walking, but kept a calm face. "I love you man, but I swear, take another step and I'll shoot you!" Houston sounded more than alarmed.

"If I were gonna kill you I would have done it already," Tallahassee said looking as relaxed as ever. He sighed looking at Houston's busted up face, the bruises and cuts were still prominent. "Put the gun down, I'm here to talk," he added. Houston lowered the gun slowly and slipped it back in the holster. Tallahassee walked closer as Houston turned back to the horse. "I got a job for you," he said.

"you beat the shit out of me then you have a job?" Houston asked turning back to Tallahassee.

"This ain't about that," Tallahassee said with a sigh, "it's bigger than that. We got an offer from the president and we need everyone in on it… I can't do this without another cowboy," he said.

"President? What? What kind of job?" Houston shook his head.

"We're going out west and taking back Hoover dam. The president wants a long term place to get set up more or less and without a food source it wouldn't even get close to being permanent," Tallahassee said. Houston scrubbed his hand over his mouth. "I'm thinking that as a secondary goal we should start getting a ran ready out that way," Tallahassee concluded. Houston soaked it all in.

"The President is alive?" he asked. Tallahassee nodded.

"Chicago and I just got off air force one yesterday," he shrugged. Houston made a face of disbelief. Tallahassee sighed. "It's a very long story, but it comes down to the simple question of if you're in or not?" Tallahassee asked. Houston shook his head in deliberation.

"I just… I can't," he sighed. Tallahassee shifted on his feet.

"You fucked up royally," he said. Houston made a face that did not denote surprise. "However… it's not about that," Tallahassee said. "If we pull this job we are going to have hydro-electricity for both of the cities," he said. Houston rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is Phoenix going?" he sighed.

"Yeah, and if Chicago has her way Summer will probably be going to… it's not like you thought you wouldn't have to deal with it sometimes right? Suck it up and lets go," Tallahassee took a stern tone. Houston looked at the barn absently.

"I love her," he said at last. Tallahassee furrowed his brow.

"Please not this," he sighed

"If you won't listen who will?" Houston replied.

"Listen up shithead!" Tallahassee snapped. "Let me make it very clear that I am not on your side," he hissed. "If I had any back bone at all I would have ended you in the bathroom when I had the chance, but I don't," Tallahassee glared at the younger man. "I am not here because I want to be, I am here because I don't have any other options," he growled. "So either you want the fucking job or not."

* * *

Chicago relentlessly pressed the muzzle of the gun up under Summer's jaw. The tangle had been long and nasty, but in the end she had come out on top. She could feel blood trickling from her nose and lip where Summer had hit her.

"Would you like to try answering that again," she asked.

"You can fuck off. I know a bluff when I see it," Summer remained apathetic. Chicago cocked the gun.

"Is it a bluff?" she growled.

"Just a very obvious one. You won't pull that," Summer replied. Chicago wasn't sure what to do next.

"I owe Phoenix a lot more than I owe you," she said. Summer couldn't hold back a little gasp as the gun dug into her.

"Thought it wasn't about that?" she laughed.

"Well, since you don't want the job I guess it ultimately becomes about that," Chicago shrugged.

* * *

Chloe leaned against the counter and sighed as she flipped the last chart shut. "Thank god," she murmured then turned to look at Danny who was pulling off his last set of rubber gloves. "Thank you," she added. He shrugged.

"No problem," he muttered.

"I can't believe how good you were with those kids," she added shaking her head as she put the charts away. He pulled out a couple tongue depressors he had in his pocket, tucking them under his upper lip to create tusks.

"Mmm, s'amazin' wha pop-sickle schticks can do," his speech slurred. She smirked.

"Indeed." He pulled them out and smirked back at her. "So," she looked away from him, "still feel like a prisoner?"

"Considering I had to knock a guard out to get back here, yeah I do," he chuckled. Her eyes bugged a bit.

"You what!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, I didn't hurt him," Danny shrugged instantly realizing his mistake.

"Oh my god," she threw her hands up and started to retreat from him. He caught her arm.

"Now hold on there a second," he muttered. She smacked him away.

"Let me go!" she hissed then whirled to face him. "Why are you here? Huh? You could be a free man right now, but instead you came back here, now why?" she snapped. He opened his mouth to speak but fell short of an answer.

"I…. wanted to see you again," he said slowly, picking his words.

"Oh no!" she hissed backing away and holding up a finger to him. Her index wagged back and forth as she looked for a word to denote how she felt. "No, no, no," she growled. "Danny do not even say that," she snapped.

"What?" he felt more than a little hurt.

"Did you forget that we're not on the same side, and that I should have aimed for the head when I shot you?" she hissed. He took a step closer.

"No, but for some reason I still like ya," he shrugged. She gave him a look, but could not defend herself fast enough to prevent him from pulling her into a kiss. There was the briefest instant when she submitted before she violently pushed him away.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Danny get the fuck out of here before I call security!"

* * *

Chicago sighed closing the door as she hopped into the caddy. Tallahassee looked at her for a moment. "How'd you do?" he asked putting it in drive.

"She's onboard," she replied. He leaned over and wiped some blood from the corner of her lip.

"Yeah?" he cocked his head.

"I didn't say it was easy… how did you do?" she asked in return. He took his boot off the break and turned the wheel.

"Houston is with us too," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled lightly looking in the visor mirror to clean up. "So now, we gotta pick our kids," she sighed.

"I vote we not do that ourselves," he muttered under his breath.

"I know," she nodded. He looked over surprised he was not being scolded.

"Really?" he furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, I was going to get Concord and Knox to do it," she replied.

"Well… I was going to say Knox, but are you sure we can trust her?" Tallahassee asked.

"I've seen her work, she's good. Besides, he seems to trust her he appointed her the head assistant job at the range, apparently she is a better shot than Nash," Chicago said. Tallahassee pushed the brim of his hat back.

"Huh," he grunted. "So what do we do in the mean time?" he added.

"I guess we go back to the compound or whatever, get things square there," she shrugged.

* * *

Rouge looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He removed the glasses he was wearing from his nose. Really he did not need them all that much or more truthfully at all. He could see better than most people, but had been wearing the clear glass and frames for years. When he was on the run they served as a disguise, but he'd grown fond of them.

"You know, they still look good on you, but you're going to have to leave them here," the so familiar voice said smoothly in his ear. Rouge pressed on mirror, latching it against the wall. The new angle revealed Pace, leaning against the wall over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked splashing water on his face.

"Nothing in particular," his brother shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to try a bathtub suicide in here." Rouge laughed.

"Uh-huh, and why would you think that's what I would be doing?" he added to his chuckle.

"You don't want to go," Pace replied.

"And that would merit such an extreme action?" Rough sighed turning around to look at his brother directly.

"We are men or extreme action Bones," Pace gave a small smile.

"True as that may be, just because I don't want to do something doesn't warrant that extreme action," Rouge retorted.

"Are you sure?" Pace raised an eyebrow.

"Let me tell you something Ghost, I don't want to weed gardens, I don't want to pot plants all by myself, and most mornings I don't even want to get out of bed, but you know what-"

"When did that start happening?" Pace asked clinically. Rouge was beyond agitated.

"What?" he snapped.

"When did you start not wanting to get up?" Pace repeated.

"Jesus Christ what does it matter?" Rouge hissed. Pace shrugged.

"Pieces of the puzzle," he replied.

"There's no puzzle," Rouge growled.

"Then do you or do you not want to go?" Pace asked.

* * *

Chicago slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and sighed. "What?" she smiled a little.

"You're sure?" Denver asked.

"When am I sure?" she smirked.

"I don't mean if it's a good idea… I mean if you want to do this," he replied. She smiled again.

"I do," she nodded.

"Because you know how you get when you're stressed, you just need to know what you are getting yourself into," he said unconsciously rubbing his elbow. "Something this big is liable to kill you if you get all worked up."

"I'll be fine, I want to do this… I just want to get back to normal," she said backing towards the door. "Your elbow hurting you?" she asked.

"My joints are killing me today… must be some weather coming in," he sighed. She crossed the room and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll see you in a few days I guess," she added.

"Stay safe," he said.

* * *

Chicago looked out the window feeling her heart sink until she had to pull the blind down. "Jesus it's depressing down there… doesn't look half that bad on the ground," she sighed.

"Mhmm," Tallahassee was only half paying attention as he leafed through a magazine. Chicago smirked and lifted up the thing a little.

"Really?" she laughed.

"What?" he replied.

"Better Home and Garden?" she smirked.

"I'm thinking about adding onto the deck," he shrugged. She sighed and kissed him.

"Mhmmm," she leaned against his shoulder. "How do you want to handle this?" she asked.

"Same way we always do," he put the magazine back on the coffee table in front of them. He loved air force one. "You be the brains and I'll be the guy with the boom stick," he smiled. She grinned.

"Good plan," she murmured before kissing him again. His hand slipped around her pulling her onto his lap as their tongues tangled. Someone cleared their throat causing the couple to part.

"Am I your chaperone too?" Quentin cocked an eyebrow. Chicago blushed.

"There's not a chance in hell you could hold that job," Tallahassee chuckled.

* * *

Columbus rubbed Wichita's shoulders continually until he felt her start to relax. "Breathe," he said in her ear. Wichita smiled.

"God this is a sad day," she murmured.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" he cocked his head.

"You're the calm one," she said biting her lip a little.

"What you're doing isn't easy," he shrugged. Wichita let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"Mhmmm," she nodded a little.

"But I think we need to let go a little," he added submissively.

"We?" she opened her eyes quickly. He bit his tongue knowing he'd messed it up. "What exactly are you doing? You've been going behind my back to enable her the whole time," she muttered.

"Not intentionally," he shook his head. She glared at him. "I never intentionally let her do anything," his voice dwindled under her glare.

"Oh right, you let her bully you," she rolled her eyes.

"I- uh," he lost his words for just a second too long.

"I don't believe you," she huffed.

"I'm not taking a side," his voice cracked.

"Yes you are. As per normal you are backing Chicago without any regard for me," she said dangerously.

"I'm not trying to," he shook his head pleading a little. She looked away.

"Whatever."


	28. Chapter 28

**Really sorry I had to take a break from this story, but now I'm back in action on it.**

**To make up for it here is a new vid :P  
**

h t t p : / / www . you tube . com / watch ? v = KakKVlY3I3E

* * *

"Yeah that's right, Kilmer field," Chicago leaned back in her chair, holding the phone to her ear. "Have everyone there, ready to go at noon… feed them before… no, no, no. I told you Denver… yeah I know it sounds ridiculous, but trust me… yeah… yeah… just listen to me and do what I said. Thank you," she snapped the phone shut.

"What's the problem?" Tallahassee asked.

"No problem. I just don't think they get what kind of a game we are playing yet. Most of them will wise up once they get here," she replied.

"Uh-huh… and clue me in baby, what kind of game is this?" he asked.

"A show of force," she replied smiling as the satisfying sound of the clip gliding into place rang. He raised an eyebrow as she stood up. "Let's hit it," she added.

* * *

Rouge leaned in kissing Jade slowly on the lips. His hand glided over her cheek, finding its way down to her neck and soon after her back as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back," he said then let her go so he could look her in the eyes. "I promise," he added.

"I know," she smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'm not worried," she pecked him again. "Just go get my husband back okay?" she winked. Rouge smiled and put his grey fedora on his head then shot her a wink.

"Done and done darlin' I promise," he said.

* * *

"Let's move!" Denver shouted trying to get everyone into the cars. He'd been wrangling them all day long, but getting that many independent people going in one direction was no small job. "Let's go, Little Rock!" he shouted holding the door open. She came running up the doc with her duffle and jumped into the car. He closed the door. "Nash!" he called. Nash came around the end of the truck, his thumbs tucked in his belt loops.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Is that everyone?" Denver asked. Nash nodded. "And everything?" he added. Nash took his hat off, smoothing his hair back.

"almost," He sighed.

"Who?" Denver furrowed his brow.

"Kim," Nash replied. Denver felt like bashing his head on the truck.

"Of course," he groaned.

"She says she's not going," Nash explained.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Denver grumbled.

* * *

"Well look there," Keith smirked. Danny put the car in park and killed the engine. "Weren't followed were you dumbass?"  
"No, I was not followed," Danny muttered getting out of the car and limping up towards Keith. "Where's Luca?" he asked.

"Office… what happened to you?" Keith was still smirking.

"I got shot motherfucker… would you like me to show you?" Danny snapped glaring at him. Keith let his smile fade.

"Luca ain't happy," he growled.

"Go fuck yourself," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Someone is pissy," Keith muttered.

* * *

Chicago smiles, loving the look that Quentin gave them when then got on the elevator. "My god," he breathed as they stepped up beside him.

"Hmmm?" she pretended to not notice anything about the situation.

"You're uhm… you have a bit more on you than you need don't you?" he furrowed his brow looking at them and all the weaponry they were packing. She made a face.

"Are you calling me fat?" she mocked. He seemed shaken as she cracked a smile and smacked him in the arm. Tallahassee hit the stop button on the elevator.

"What are you doi-" Quentin couldn't finish his sentence before Tallahassee had him pinned up against the wall. Chicago quickly moved in as well.

"Now, you listen up you British prick," she growled glaring at him. "I don't even really know what your role in all of this is, but I want to make one thing very clear. You. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Us," she emphasized each word. "Got it? Pull the stick out of your ass, and realize right now, that if you don't stay the hell out of our way, we will kill you. That's all we ask, got it? Now, not a word, just introduce us and leave alright?"

Quentin nodded slowly and Tal let him go. Chicago hit the elevator button again and they started to move. "You two are really taking the wrong tact may I just say," he said sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, we're real worried," Tallahassee chuckled.

"You start acting like this and you will get yourselves killed," Quentin replied. The doors opened.

"Come on," Chicago nodded towards the hallway to get Quentin moving.

* * *

"Kim get out here now!" Denver beat on the door with the side of his fist.

"Give it up!" she snapped back.

"We are all going!" he replied jiggling the doorknob

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

"Kim, you spoiled little-" he paused taking a deep breath, "out front there is a man who's woman cheated on him with a friend, now both her and the fella are gonna be where we're going, and that hasn't stopped him. I guarantee you cannot give me a reason why you are not going!"

"I'm not going because I don't want any part of this!" she flung the door open staring her father in the face.

"You are being so immature," he shook his head. "You know damn well why Chicago needs you there and you're still not willing to come?" he tilted his head a little.

"She said she wouldn't ask me to work anymore! Get it? I was done on that last job! Now you just want me to go? I know damn well why she wants me there and I will not do it!" she shouted. Kim let her eyes drop when Nash appeared down the hall. Denver scrubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Fine," he said coldly. "You stay right here, or go back to Willowville and find a new boyfriend… fine… but just keep in mind what happened on that last job is forgiven by everyone except you… and it wasn't even your fault… " he muttered and turned away. She leaned against the doorframe as Nash walked up, watching Denver retreat.

"Now he's trying to give me a fucking guilt trip," she huffed.

"I don't think so," Nash shrugged.

"Yes he is… you don't know him like I do," she rolled her eyes.

"I think I do," he replied dryly. Her eyes snapped to him. Nash didn't look at her. "He's trying to hold things together with both hands… he doesn't feel good… and you are making things difficult… any man would react this way," he shrugged. "I'll break it to Chicago, don't worry," he added looking at her finally. Kim sighed.

"I killed a hundred people," she said with a cold voice.

"Chicago would argue that," he replied.

"She wants to take responsibility, but I was the one that built the damn thing… so… I can't anymore," she sighed. Nash looked her right in the eye.

"Fine… you messed up, happy? I'll admit it, but you know what? Make it up to those people and get back on the horse. Everyone is asking you to help them and you are saying no and that is fine," he walked away and she sighed.

"Damn you are good at that," she muttered.

"Hmmm?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't let them leave, I'll be out in a moment," she snapped and slammed the door. Nash smiled a smug grin before moseying out of the mansion.

* * *

Quentin looked over his shoulder nervously as he pushed the door open. "Please try not to frighten our people?" he said with the dry British way.

"Make the introductions then leave," Chicago smiled pleasantly at him. He sighed a little and pushed into the room. There was a large round table, messy with papers in the middle of the room under the ugly neon lights surrounded by three men. The first, and closest, was tipped back in his chair with his feet on the table. He was a younger man, tall with short brown hair and messy clothing. Her eyes flicked to the other men. The next was old and small and just funny looking with his bad teeth and thinning hair. His buggy eyes looked back at her, but she didn't pause, skipping to the last man. He was average, but friendly looking, with blond hair and kind blue eyes.

Chicago tried to look friendly. Her goal was not to scare them if she didn't have too, but she had purposefully loaded herself and Tallahassee with the weapons to show they meant business. "Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Chicago and Tallahassee. They're the ones leading the mission," Quentin said. The only one of the men that truly seemed I retested in Chicago and Tal was the blond man across the table. He stood, while the other two only looked, least enthusiastic was the oldest man. "Chicago, Tal, those is Sam Connors, Vincent Bercatti, and Zach Mayfeild. Sam and Zach are engineers, although that hardly covers all of their skills. Vincent is our senior staff member in the area of engineering. One of the very best," Quentin gestured to the men. Zach being the one still in the chair though he held out his hand with a smile. "They are the leaders and the core of the team that will be going to the dam," he added.

"Nice to see ya," he said in a charismatic voice. Chicago shook his hand afraid of tipping him in the chair, though he had perfect balance. Sam leaned across the table.

"Welcome," he also smiled shaking her hand. Vincent remained silent  
for a moment before he gave a brief smile.

"So you're the ones gonna keep us from getting mauled huh?" he looked Chicago and Tal up and down. He had a very east coast voice.

"That's the plan," she replied then looked over her shoulder at Quentin.

"Well I'll leave you all alone to get acquainted," Quentin said before retreating. Chicago took a deep breath and looked back at the men.

"Well," she drew out the word and pulled out a chair, "let's talk for a bit about this whole deal." She spun it around and sat down straddling it.

* * *

"Okay so there's the other's," Rouge murmured seeing the other cars join up as the roads for Haven and Willowville converged. "Denver, come in," he said over the radio.

"Yeah Rouge?" Denver's voice was a little garbled with static.

"Have we got everyone?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, that everyone," Denver replied.

"Thank god," Phoenix chimed in.

"Amen brother, been itching to light it up all morning," Rouge replied.

"Well boy here's your chance, get us there on time Rouge," Denver said. "Chicago won't be happy if we're late."

"You got it," Rouge said pressing down on the accelerator. The satisfying feel of speed followed and he took a deep breath.

"Missed that have you?" Pace asked rolling down his window in the passenger seat. Rouge sighed.

"Are you gonna give me shit the whole trip? Because if you are you're not riding in here," Rouge said. Pace looked over and smiled.

"Nah, no shit, you're here and you already are feeling like your old self again," he said.

"But that doesn't change things," Rouge said. Pace pulled out a cigarette.

"mhmmmm… nope, nope," he shook his head a little and flipped on the stereo, "Bones, we need some party music, because the return to glory starts here." Buck Cherry started playing.

"Oh god no, Ghost turn it off," Rouge muttered.

"_Sorry but I have to say I'm too drunk to fuck!" _Pace sang with the song lighting a cigarette. Rouge slapped the radio turning it off.

"Cut that out," he sighed with a smile. Pace grinned and turned the radio back on.

"Don't make me sing alone brother," he said. "_Young and dumb and full of cum_," Pace jabbed Rouge in the ribs.

"_With a sugar loaded candycane_," Rouge almost laughed when he sang the line.

_"I could spend my lifetime getting high. Never wanna live in a suit and tie,"_ Pace could hardly keep a straight face.

* * *

"You're the head of this operation?" Chicago asked looking at Vincent.

"More or less," he nodded.

"Uh-huh… no you aren't," she said with a smile on her face. "I am. When we are on the road you and all of your boys are gonna listen to me and mine like we are god. In fact, we are your gods when we're out there," she said locking eyes with him. He stared right back.

"I don't like your attitude," he said.

"And I don't care for yours either, but we're gonna have to get over ourselves and pull it together. I want to know everything about your team. We'll have a two or three week boot camp to get your guys ready," she said with a sigh.

"Why are we doing that?" he wrinkled his brow looking at her.

"Because if we don't half your boys won't make it, the other half will be dead weight," Chicago replied evenly.

"Uh-huh," he replied not looking happy with her response. "So after that we hop on the planes and go yeah?"  
"Nope, no planes, we're gonna drive it," she said.

"Uh-huh," he replied with even more exaggerated disapproval. "Have you told the president this yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I am waiting for the big sit down to get everyone on the same page," she said. "I don't like repeating myself," she added. Vincent looked at her for a moment biting his lip a little "Do you wanna know why I say we are your gods?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh I would love to," he growled.

"because we are the ones giving you life," she smirked. His jaw dropped a little.

"Okay, 'Chicago' I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I can't believe you have the guts to walk in here and just spew this bullshit at us," he snapped. "You are an arrogant bitch, that much is clearly evident, and you enjoy having power over people. That's fine where you come from, but I won't put up with this blatant abuse and-" he was cut off.

"Hey!" she snapped stopping him. "Vincent, listen, I don't give a fuck if you like me or not," she said sternly. "We are the ones running the show, we are the ones keeping you alive and without us you can't do your job. To be frank with you, none of you really concern me, anyone who gets killed on this mission does so on his own accord. I won't loose sleep. I am doing this for the payout… so if you have a problem with my rules that I set down I dare you to not follow them," she said and then was silent. Vincent's eyes flicked between Chicago and Tallahassee for a moment.

"Your friend doesn't say much does he?" he said clearly getting nervous. Tallahassee didn't even blink he just kept staring down the little man in the chair.

"Vincent," Chicago faked kindness, "that's because he only talks one way. With his gun... so I really think I am the one you want to be dealing with, but if you would rather get him involved you're welcome to. I'm sure Tallahassee would be happy to pin you up against the wall and put a hole in you."

"Whoa! Whoa! I think everyone is just getting a little worked up here," Sam stood up. "I think what Vincent is trying to get across is that this is a joint venture. It very much has to be because both parties need each other," he said. Chicago looked at him and nodded a little. "We know all about you and your reputation is insanely impressive. We're honored to work with you and will do everything we can to cooperate with you," he said. Chicago stood up.

"Thank you Sam," she was genuine with her words then looked back at Vincent. "See I like him," she said and narrowed her eyes. "Not gonna let him get eaten."

"No ones gonna get eaten right?" Zach asked suddenly seeming to tune in.

"No, someone will probably get eaten… as soon as my team gets here we will have the brief with everyone. Anyone who is going on the trip needs to be there, so pick all your people and have them ready." She turned and started to walk away.

"Chicago," Vincent said stopping her. She looked back. "If you wanna play hardball I will play," he growled. She laughed.

"Whatever Vinny," she shrugged.

"Vincent!" he snapped as she left the room.

"Well that went smooth," Tallahassee muttered as they walked away. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"This is a power trip love," she replied. "I gotta make sure we look strong or you can bet the feds will take Denver and Willowville from us," she added.

"Ahhh," he nodded then added. "Would you have let me put a hole in him?"

"Probably… I don't like him," she replied with a chuckle.

"I can do it," he grinned.

"Maybe later," she patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

**New Characters :P**

**Vincent would be played by Steve Buscemi **

**Zach would be played by a younger Vince Vaughn**

**Sam would be played by David Wenham **

**:)**

**New, more action-y chapter is on the way :)**


End file.
